Chad With a Chance
by sparkle0n
Summary: Follow Chad Dylan Cooper and his thoughts through the first episode of Sonny With a Chance to the last. See how he changes as a person and falls in love with a certain brunette.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story on here, so bare with me! I discovered this site about two years ago, while looking for stuff about Sonny and Chad. I fell in love and read tons of stories, but I never wrote my own. I kind of stopped reading stories though, after the show ended. I recently re watched all the episodes, and I had an inspiration to write a story. Basically this story will go through every episode of SWAC from Chad's point of view. I'm not sure how it will turn out, but I figured I'd try! Yes, there will be lots of Chad and Sonny. Of course! So read, review and enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance or any of the characters associated with it. I also do not own Rico or Hannah Montana. I do not own any dialogue that has been previously used in the actual show.**

* * *

Chapter One: (Sketchy Beginnings)

I strutted into the cafeteria with my usual posse behind me. We were all dressed in our Mackenzie Falls uniforms, like we were everyday. We headed up to our usual lunch table and waited for the lunch ladies to bring us our steaks. Just as I was about to take a bite of mine, I heard a voice from behind me.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Chad Dylan Pooper eating away at his steak," said the voice. I turned around to see the entire cast of So Random standing behind me. I could never remember any of their names. Not that it really mattered, sometimes I didn't even remember the names of my own cast mates. When your the greatest action of your generation, you have people who remember names for you. I'm not even kidding about that.

"Just thought I'd tell you that these steaks won't be yours for long," said the dark-skinned one. What was his name? Rico? No, that was the little guy from Hannah Montana. It was something along those lines.

"Oh what do you think I'm going to give it to you or something?" I snickered at him. There was no reason to be polite to a random.

"No," said the chubby one. Brady, was it? "But when we're the number one show at Condor Studios, we will be the ones getting the steaks." I just laughed at that. So Random, number one show? Well that just did not make any sense.

"Oh please. That's completely absurd," I told them.

"Yeah well we have a new cast member coming," yelled the small girl. "She's hilarious! Marshall says that she is going to raise our ratings a bunch." I tensed up at this. So Random's ratings going up? That could not happen. I was not going to jeopardize my number one show spot.

"Yes, but I'm still going to be the pretty one!" Blondie announced. God, she was almost as self-centered as me. Almost.

"Okay bye!" I yelled at them. I was not in the mood to deal with this.

"We are just warning you, Pooper," said the dark one. I just laughed as the walked away. They were ridiculous.

2 days later:

"Chad Dylan Cooper. I cannot believe you are making me do this," Chastity sneered at me as we walked to the So Random set. The cast was getting ready for a live recording, and it was the first episode this new girl was going to be in. I'm not worried about it or anything, but it will make me feel a lot better when I see that this girl is not as funny as they all say. I mean it's So Random for Christ's sake. Their executive producer still lives with his mother. There's no way they could get someone on their show to actually make their ratings surpass the ones of Mackenzie Falls. But, better safe than sorry.

Of course, Chastity and I could never be seen at a So Random taping, so we were wearing disguises. I was wearing a blonde wig, sunglasses, a plaid shirt, and ripped jeans. Chastity was wearing a black wig, fake glasses, a UCLA sweatshirt, and skinny jeans.

"We look ridiculous," Chastity said to me. "I feel...normal." We shuddered simultaneously. "I don't see why you're even doing this. You aren't seriously worried about them stealing our viewers. Are you?"

"Of course not," I lied. "But it never hurts to be sure." It wasn't like I was super worried, just a little bit.

I was glad Chastity had come with me. I couldn't imagine asking Marta, Skylar, or Ferguson to come to this with me. Chastity and I had been best friends since we were six. We met at acting classes and instantly bonded because we were the only ones in the class with actual talent. We had auditioned for Mackenzie Falls together, and thankfully we both got cast. Everyone knows there's nothing going on between us. That would just be weird. Chastity is like my sister.

We took our seats at the back of the audience. We can't be in the front. Even in a disguise Chad Dylan Cooper is hard to miss.

"You know. I actually like this show," Chastity said. "It's hilarious!"

"What?" I questioned her. I know Chastity is the most down-to-earth out of all of the Mackenzie Falls stars, but I never would think she'd stoop to a So Random level.

"It's hilarious!" She exclaimed. "And Nico is super cute!" I just glared at her. The words coming out of her mouth were disgusting me.

"This needs to change," I told her sternly.

"Says the guy who begged me to come to a live taping with him," Chastity murmured.

"What was that?" I asked her. I've watched So Random, like once or twice. Or maybe I watch it every week. But so what? It's just to keep an eye on the competition. Besides, I was the leader of the Falls. I could do whatever I pleased.

"Just watch the show, you idiot," she told me.

"ARE YOU READY TO GET SOOOO RANDOM?" The announcer blared. Not really, but I don't think I had a choice at this point. There were three sketches tonight. The first was the chubby boy and the black boy doing one of their Garry and Larry sketches. The next was a sketch about the chubby boy being half dolphin or something. Really? What kind of person was half dolphin? There was still no sign of the new girl. Maybe they made it up or something. That would be pretty funny, plus it would make me feel a lot better about the Mack Falls ratings. The next sketch started and the two boys and the little girl came out dressed in bee costumes. What the heck? They were saying something like sizz-boom-buzz. Then a girl I had never seen before came out on stage. So there really was a new girl, great. I took off my sunglasses to get a better look at her.

My jaw dropped open. This girl was, wow. She was hot. No, hot wasn't the right word. She was beautiful. I'd seen plenty of hot girls, but I don't think that I'd ever seen a girl as effortlessly beautiful as this one. She was wearing a bee costume, nerd glasses, and rapping some song about a queen bee, but she still looked perfect. The sketch ended, and the cast signed off. Her name was Sonny. Sonny Munroe. That's what Marshall called her.

"Chad close your mouth. Bugs are going to fly in it," Chastity said to me. I didn't even acknowledge her. "Earth to Chad!" She yelled at me. I snapped back into reality.

"Oh, sorry Chas," I said. We drove home in silence. I couldn't stop thinking about this girl. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. I don't think about girls like this. Girls think about me like this, but this girl was special. I had never even talked to her, but I could tell she was.

By the time I got home it was almost midnight. As soon as I got home I went straight to my computer. I typed the name Sonny Munroe into my computer. The first result was an article from Tween Weekly about her getting a gig on So Random. I scrolled down and finally found a link to a YouTube channel. Perfect, I thought to myself. I clicked on her profile. There were a bunch of videos of her. She wrote her own sketches and made her own funny videos. Some of the stuff was really funny. Well actually, most of it was. I'd never admit that of course. I spent at least two hours on her profile watching all of her videos. I don't think I'd ever laughed so hard in my life. This must have been how Marshall found her. I had to give him props. This girl was hilarious.

It was about two in the morning. I shut down my computer and climbed into my king-sized bed. Sonny Munroe. Wow. I mean she was kind of cute, but not like I'd ever date her or like her. I was just shocked that So Random actually found someone funny. That's what it was. I couldn't shake some feeling in my stomach. Whatever, in the morning I'll go back to filming and everything will be normal again. Besides, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't like girls from So Random, or so I thought.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? It will get better; I promise! Read, review and enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the second chapter! Thank you guys for the reviews on the first! It means a lot! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance or any of the characters from the show. I also do not own Zac Efron or Justin Bieber. I also do not own any of the lines that were used in the actual show.**

* * *

Chapter Two (Sonny at the Falls):

I waltzed into the cafeteria to grab post-rehearsal froyo for my cast. I know what you're thinking, shouldn't Chad Dylan Cooper have people who get froyo for him? But sadly, no. They told me only Efrons and Biebers get people for that. Stupid, I know. I'm ten times better than both of them combined. Anyways, the only plus side to getting my own yogurt was that sometimes I could sweet-talk a girl and steal her yogurt. I looked around the cafeteria until my eyes laid on an extremely large girl with a big hairdo and a waitress uniform. She must be the new lunch lady. I had a feeling that I'd seen this girl before, but I couldn't put my finger on where and when. She must just have one of those familiar faces. I strolled up to the girl and "accidentally" bumped into her.

"Excuse me miss, when you're done with that I'll take an extra large chocolate," I told her.

"Oh, I'm not really a waitress... Oh my gosh you... You're...!" The girl looked like she was going to have a heart attack. This was going to be easier than I thought.

I strolled up to my poster and pressed my face against the picture. "Him," I said as the girl squealed.

"Mackenzie from Mackenzie Falls!" She yelled. Her eyes were practically bulging out of her sockets. She was kind of cute in an adoring fan way.

"And you must be..." I took a look at her name tag. "Madge," I announced.

"Oh no," she said. Why the hell was she wearing a name tag with the wrong name on it? "Madge is just a character I'm playing in a sketch. All this belongs to Madge too," she said as she motioned to her fat suit. "I'm Sonny," she stuck out her hand for me to shake.

It took me a second to realize exactly who she was. This was the girl from So Random. The one I'd spent my entire night thinking about. Not that I'd ever tell her that of course.

"Sonny, that's a nice name," I said as a I wrote it down on a picture of myself. Just because she was that girl didn't mean I wasn't going to steal her yogurt. It actually made it even better because that meant I was probably stealing So Random's yogurt. Score one for CDC! She was rambling about her name, but I was only half listening.

"Here you go," I said as I handed her the picture. She smiled, and I winked and walked away with her yogurt in hand. This was too easy.

I was about halfway down the hallway when I heard a scream. "Oh my gosh Chad Dylan Cooper just stole my yogurt!" Said the voice. I chuckled. I knew exactly who it was. My work was complete.

I waltzed into the Mack Falls dressing room. "Froyo for everyone!" I waved the plate of yogurt as I walked into the room. Everyone ignored me. They were all too busy staring out the window. What? They were ignoring CDC? No one ignores CDC.

"Guys what are you doing? I just got you all froyo. You should be praising me, not ignoring me," I told them.

"Chad. So Random moved their golf cart," Skylar said.

"WHAT?" I exclaimed. "Then why are we standing here? Go go go! I'll bring the yogurt!" My cast and I ran out to the parking lot and drove our golf cart to the empty So Random parking spot. We parked the cart and did a small victory dance. This was turning out to be a great day. I stole So Random's yogurt and their parking spot. What more could you ask for?

I guess I should probably explain this whole parking spot thing. See, five years ago Mackenzie Falls beat So Random out for the Tween Choice Award. They were so angry about it that they stole our parking spot and our trophy. It was about time that we got the parking spot back, and by the looks of it, this new girl would be making it way too easy to get the trophy back. I looked over my shoulder only to see the Random's staring out their window at us. I just laughed and waved at them. This is exactly how this day should be going.

I got back to my dressing room and noticed that there was an invitation from So Random (or should I say, Sonny) for a peace picnic. They were offering our trophy as a peace offering. She was so naïve.

The peace picnic didn't go exactly as Sonny wanted. Let's just say, Mackenzie Falls did some damage. Sonny Munroe won't be trying to make peace with us anytime soon, that's for sure. We glued them to their chairs and glued their chairs to the floor. After that we messed with the picnic table so Sonny's egg salad would fly in their faces. We had gotten our trophy back as well. This morning, I finally finished uploading the video to YouTube. It was already all over Tween Weekly TV.

I walked to my studio with a smug grin on my face. This was going to be a great day.

"Chad! We need you to do a scene with Portlyn now!" called Timothy.

I walked over to Portlyn. Portlyn was a reoccurring character on The Falls, and she was a love interest for Mackenzie. I found it kind of weird that they decided to use her real name as her character name, but whatever. It was about time for her character to get pushed off a cliff anyways.

"Look Portlyn," I said dramatically, channeling my inner Mackenzie. "Summer's almost over, and once fall comes back to The Falls...I need to be free." Nailed it! Portlyn started to say something, but I put my finger to her lips. "Shh. The time for talking is over."

"What's the matter with you?" I heard a voice on set, and I assumed it came from Portlyn.

"What's the matter with me, what's the matter with you? " I asked, but I realized Portlyn didn't even open her mouth. "Those words didn't come out of your mouth."

I turned around to see the new girl, Sonny, barging onto our set. She look infuriated. This was going to be fun.

"Cut!" yelled Timothy.

"Um, we're sort of in the middle of a shoot here," I told her.

"And now you're sort of taking a break," she replied. Wow, this girl was snarky. She was kind of cute when she was mad. For a Random, of course. "Portlyn, you've got great legs, let's see how they move."

"Okay, well stay sad, sweetie!" I yelled at her. I couldn't let her get out of character.

"What is your problem?" I asked her. Who did this girl think she was? No one, especially not a Random, barges onto Chad Dylan Cooper's set while he is making Mackenzie Falls magic.

"My problem," she yelled. "My problem is that everything that my friends... and Tawni told me about you guys is true." So she didn't get along with the blonde Random. Wow, if she didn't even get along with her, we really weren't going to get along. "You Mackenzie Falls people are jerks." Yep, definitely not going to get along. "And you're like the head jerk. You're like the Mayor of Jerksville! The Head Ambassador of Jerkloslovakia!" Wow, she was really mad.

I just laughed. "You saw the egg salad video, didn't you? Yeah, I also direct." What can I say? I am a man of many talents.

"We were trying to make peace," she said.

"Oh please," I replied. "You were trying to trap us."

"Trap you?" Wow she sounded really annoyed. "You've obviously been watching your show too much." Watching Mackenzie Falls too much? Not possible. "You know not everything is cut throat and gossipy. Sometimes people do things because they're trying to be nice." She was obviously new to this business.

The set changed to a romantic moonlit backdrop. It was time to turn on the CDC charm.

"Do they Sonny? Do they really?" I was such a good actor. "Look, it was sweet of you to put that picnic together. But the bad blood between our two shows has run too deep for too long to be healed by a bowl of egg salad and even the best of intentions." I grabbed her hands. "Just because you wish for something, doesn't make it so."

"Oh Chad Dylan," she said. I knew she couldn't resist my charm.

"Sh," I said as I put my hand to her mouth. "The time for talking is over. I must go. Run back to your show. Put your sweet little dreams of peace to bed." With that I walked away. Score one for CDC!

The Next Day:  
No one calls Chad Dylan Cooper a chicken. Which is why I'm here, about to play musical chairs with the Randoms. Let's backtrack, shall we? After I sweet-talked Sonny I figured she'd lay off and stick with her show, right? Wrong. She came back two hours later, practically begging me to play musical chairs with them. The Randoms wanted to prove that they could beat us at something, how cute. And wrong. Anyways, everyone knows that we don't have time for childish games like musical chairs at The Falls, but then Sonny started calling me a chicken. I hate when people call me chicken, so I had to prove her wrong. So here we are, about to play musical chairs with these stupid comedians. The only good part would be to see the look on their faces when they lost. Again. Sonny decided that if the Randoms won they got their parking space and their table back, and we had to buy them a new toilet paper holder. I demanded that if we won they had to say that Mackenzie Falls was better than So Random on their show. Then she told me that we had to do the same on ours. I told her no way, but then she called me a chicken again. Chad Dylan Cooper is not a chicken, so here I am, about to kick So Random's asses at Musical Chairs.

We walked in to the Random's practicing their walking. Wow, they were pathetic. Then we saw the chubby boy rip his pants. Trust me, that is something I never want to relive. They were all wearing matching red shirts with my face on it. How cute. My face did have a big yellow slash through it, but you know what they say. No press is bad press. Even Blondie had bedazzled her shirt and was participating, but she purposely messed up just so she wouldn't have to . One by one, each cast member got out. Naturally, Sonny and I were the final two in the game. Ironic isn't it?

"Looks like it's just you, me, and one more thing you're not gonna get," I said smugly. There is no way Sonny was going to win this.

"You know, you're acting pretty confident for someone who's going to lose," she said. Is she talking back to me? No one talks back to Chad Dylan Cooper.

I just laughed. "At least I can act," I said, pretending as though I hadn't been wowed by her performance on So Random. See? Acting. Besides, I kind of over exaggerated. She was just okay. Not stellar or anything.

"Can you Chad? Can you really?" She did not just steal my line. This girl was going down.

Her cast was cheering, "Go Sonny! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Not for long, suckers!

Suddenly I heard an "Ow!" I turned around to see Sonny on the floor, holding her ankle.

"Noooo!" Her cast cried simultaneously. I knew that I should help her. She could be really hurt. Chad Dylan Cooper could be a nice guy. Sometimes.

"Ow, it's my ankle! It really hurts! I think something snapped," she said. She looked really distraught.

"Oh man," I said. "That looks really serious. I think we'd better get you to a doctor." Look at me, Chad Dylan Cooper, being a nice guy. "Just take my hand." I smiled. As soon as she grabbed my hand I felt a spark. A feeling came through me. I'd never felt something like this before. As I was thinking this, Sonny pulled me to the ground, got up, and sat in the chair. I just stared at her in shock.

"Peace out suckahs!" She yelled. Her cast was squealing andjumping up and down.

"You tricked me!" I couldn't believe this. No one. And I mean no one, has ever tricked Chad Dylan Cooper.

"I was acting," she said, dramatically rubbing her hands through her hair.

"Not bad," I said. "Perhaps there's a spot for you on Mackenzie Falls." What was happening to me? I never offer anyone spots on my show, but I felt compelled to do it with this girl. "After Portlyn disappears in a mysterious ballooning accident." Portlyn just ran off crying. I knew it was time to get rid of her. She's just a reoccurring character anyways.

"Thanks," she said. "But my home is right here in Chuckle City, so I don't think I'll be going anywhere, Chad Dylan Cooper." Did she just say no to me? This has never happened, and I mean never ever.

Her friends just gasped. "Really, we're doing that again?" she asked them.

I walked to my 2:30 teeth whitening in shock. No one has ever challenged my authority. Especially not anyone from Chuckle City. Who did this girl think she was? Marching in and acting like she was better than Chad Dylan Cooper. No one is better than Chad Dylan Cooper. I couldn't shake a feeling, but I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was. When she had grabbed my hand it had felt electric. The way she argued with me and stood up to me was intriguing. No one had ever acted like that towards me. It scared me, but at the same time, I wanted to know more about this girl. I had a feeling that today wouldn't be my last encounter with Sonny Munroe, and deep down, that was exactly the way I wanted it to be.

* * *

**So how do you guys like the second chapter? Read, review, and enjoy! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter three is up! This one was a lot of fun to write. I loved adding in the little scenes with Sonny and Chad, especially the one at the end! Thanks for the positive feedback so far! You guys are awesome! I'm trying not to disappoint. :) Enjoy Chapter Three! I'll try to have Chapter Four up soon! I also realize that on the second chapter, I said that the name of the episode it took place during was Sonny at the Falls. That is wrong! The episode is West Coast Story, this one takes place during Sonny at the Falls. I'm new to this, so I'm not quite sure how to change it. Sorry about that! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with the chance, any of the characters and ideas affiliated with the series, any of the lines used in the actual show, or Zac Efron.**

* * *

Chapter Three (Sonny at the Falls):

It had been a week since my last encounter with the new Random. I had seen her on set and in the cafeteria, but we hadn't talked since the day she tricked me during musical chairs. As much as I tried, it was hard to keep her off of my mind. There was something so intriguing about her. I had been in this business since I was three, and I had never met someone like her in it. She was unique. I mean, I know I shouldn't be saying that about a Random, especially one I barely knew. The thing was, So Random had been better than usual this week. Okay, you caught me, I watch it, but it's only to keep an eye on the competition. Anyways, this week I had actually laughed while watching, and every time I laughed, it was at something she said or did. This scared me. Mackenzie Falls had never been anything but number one, and I couldn't let So Random jeopardize this. I watched Sonny and the two boys walk in, and I realized that maybe it was time I talked to her again. Not that I wanted to or anything, it just seemed like the right time.

"Chad," Sonny acknowledged my presence.

"Sonny," I did the same to her. "Cloudy, Rainy." I nodded at the two boys from the cast.

"We have names," said Cloudy. Please, like I cared.

"Yeah, but remembering them would take effort and interest and excuse me..." My voice trailed off as I walked to the lunch line.

"You can't just cut in front of us like that!" Sonny yelled. Wow, annoying her got more fun every time I did it.

"Yeah, well they also said I couldn't be this handsome, and yet..." I pointed to my flawless face. "So what's for lunch Brenda?" She handed me a steak and complimented my show, just like she always did. The Randoms were just staring in shock as I walked back to my cast.

As soon as I sat down I stood up and prepared a toast, just like I always do. "All hail Mackenzie Falls!" I announced. "To me, Chad Dylan Cooper." Of course I had to hail myself. Where would the show be without me?

"Huzzah!" my cast cried. That was exactly what I liked to hear. Maybe it was just a change in the atmosphere of the studio with a new girl, but soon things would go back to normal.

"To me, so I can order a pizza!" Sonny cried as she stood up with her phone in her hand. I ask again, who does this girl think she is? No one one ups Chad Dylan Cooper. My cast all started talking, but I was just watching the Randoms intently.

I listened in on their conversation. Sonny was proposing an idea for a sketch. It was something about lame superheroes, and the other Randoms did not like it. They said that it was stupid, and then they walked away from her.

"Hey look at that," I said to my cast. "There's trouble over in Chuckle City. That's good for us."

"It is?" Portlyn asked as her steak was falling out of her mouth. Gosh, it was really time for this girl to go. First, how stupid can she be? Of course it is. And second, at Mackenzie Falls we don't talk with our mouth full.

"Of course it is," I said. My cast was a bunch of idiots. Did I really need to explain everything to them? "Ever since Sonny joined the cast, they've gotten so much more popular." I know why, but I'm not going to tell them that she's good. That would be admitting that I watch the show. "We need to drive a wedge between her and the others. If we don't act soon, they might become... Dare I say it... More popular than us!" My cast just gasped. "I had to say it," I told them. "I dared myself." Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't turn down dares. I knew what I had to do, and with that I walked over to Sonny.

"So," I said to her. "Pooperang? Really?" I used one of the words I heard her saying to her cast.

"Yes Chad, really," she said sarcastically. I could tell she didn't want to be bothered, but that had never stopped me before.

"I thought it was funny," I lied. "I almost choked on my Banana's Foster."

"Well I'm glad somebody laughed," she joked. "Wait we have Banana's Foster?"

"They do, you don't," said Brenda as she walked through the cafeteria.

Time to turn on the CDC charm. "You know Sonny, it didn't seem like your friends were very supportive. It was almost like they were dissing you."

"No," she waved her hand dismissively. "Them mocking me and making fun of my idea was just their way of..," she searched for the right words. "Mocking me and making fun of my idea."

"You do things differently over at So Random," I said to her. "At the Falls, when one of us cries, we all cry. I just assumed that when one of you laughs, you all laugh." She looked so sad, secretly, I found it adorable.

"Yeah, I mean, I guess that they could have been a little more supportive." She looked defeated.

"Sounds like somebody needs a shoulder to laugh on," I said charmingly. What can I say? I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, being charming is my specialty.

"Are you offering me your shoulder?" Was she flirting with me? No Random is allowed to flirt with Chad Dylan Cooper. Secretly, I wanted her to continue, but I couldn't even admit it to myself.

"I'm offering you all of our shoulders" I said as I motioned to my cast. They all stuck out their shoulders. I loved being in control.

"Um, they are nice shoulders." I almost had her.

"Look, I know we have this stupid rivalry between our two shows, but it doesn't have to be way, right?" Yes! It was working!

"Well... I guess," she said reluctantly.

"What are you doing right now?" I asked. Wait, what was I doing? I was just trying to make her angry at her friends, not invite her over! Something had just compelled me to do it. "Come hang out at The Falls. Mackenzie Falls. A quaint little town nestled at the corner of life and dreams." Our heads were touching, and I felt a spark. The same spark I had felt when she had grabbed my hand during musical chairs. I chose to ignore it. I couldn't be feeling this. I just couldn't be.

"So, stage 2?" she asked.

"Yeah, stage 2." I replied and walked back to my cast.

"Why the hell did you invite her to our stage?" asked Marta.

"I... I don't know, okay!" I looked defeated. "I just thought it would be easier to make her angry if she was getting a quality massage." My cast all nodded their heads in agreement. See, they are all idiots.

* * *

Sonny and I walked down the hall to the Mackenzie Falls set. I'll admit, it was kind of nice to be alone with her. She smelled really good. Not that I smelled her or anything, pshhh.

"Thanks for doing this Chad," she said. "It's surprisingly sweet of you."

"Well, what can I say? I can be sweet when I want to be," I told her.

She giggled. "Yeah, sweet and conceited." I rolled my eyes.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?" she questioned.

"Did you just question me?" I retorted back.

"I believe I did," she said.

"Fine," I replied.

"Fine," she snapped back. Dang, this girl didn't give up.

"Good."

"Good."

"Oh good, we're here," I exclaimed as we reached the stage door. Sonny gaped in astonishment as I opened it.

"Wow, you guys have this everyday!" she exclaimed as she was handed a Loganberry smoothie.

"What the Loganberry smoothie?" How did she not know what a Loganberry was? "Oh, no, the Loganberry is only ripe for one fortnight a year." She looked puzzled. "To the Loganberry!" I threw my smoothie in the air.

"Huzzah!" yelled the rest of my cast.

"The number one show gets the number one perks," I said to Sonny. Shouldn't she know this by now? "Everyone, you all remember Sonny." I motioned to my castmates.

"Huzzah!" they yelled. Again, not the brightest bulbs in the box.

"And you know what feels great after being dissed by your friends? The magic fingers of Yoku. I motioned to our masseuse.

"Well, I can't say Noku to Yoku," she giggled. Okay that was pretty lame, but I motioned for my cast to laugh anyways.

"Ahhh," she said as Yoku worked her magic touch. "Now I know what it feels like to be a cell phone on viiiiibrate." That one was a little better, but I still had to motion for my cast to laugh. I intently watched over her as she finished her massage and went to get her nails painted. She was so cheery about everything. It was sickening, but cute at the same time. Stupid cute.

"I can't decide wether I want a daisy or a rose on my big toe," she said to the girl painting her nails. Of course she would pick two flowers that perfectly showcased her personality. "Oh! Can I get a daisy and can you make it smell like a rose?"

"Hey, you enjoying yourself?" I asked her.

"Oh yeah," she replies. Good, I thought. "Smell my big toe!" She stuck out her foot that was already painted.

"Yeah, I'm good, thanks." There was no way in hell I was going to smell a foot. Especially a Random's foot.

"Looks like we have some unwanted visitors," Portlyn said to me. I turned to see the four other members of So Random. Wow, this was going better than I expected. I had to applaude them. Perfect timing.

"Excuse me," I said to Sonny. I saw her run to the massage bed and push Chastity off. I knew very well that she was trying to hide from her cast.

"I'd like to have a word with you," Blondie said to me.

"Is that word goodbye?" asked Portlyn. Um, who did she thing she was? Answering my questions for me. No one answers Chad Dylan Cooper's questions except for Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Well, if I was talking to you," Blondie said to Portlyn. "The word would be moisturize or exfoliate!" No matter how much I hated Blondie, she had a point. She pulled me over, and from the corner of my eye I saw the two boys playing in MY chocolate fountain. What a disgrace.

"Sonny?" I heard the little girl yell.

"Sonny?" the two boys replied.

"Sonny?" Blondie turned around from where we were having our conversation, and I followed her.

"Sonny?!" the brunette popped up from under a blanket. "What am I doing here?"

"You're coming with us!" the little girl yelled. She pulled Sonny away, and the rest of the cast followed.

"Well, that went well!" I exclaimed.

"They might be mad at her," Ferguson said. "But I'm pretty sure that you invited her over here for another reason." I dropped my jaw. My stupid cast caught on. Wait, but there was nothing to catch on to. Was there?

"No way, guys," I lied. "You're being ridiculous." Just as I said that Sonny stormed in.

"Give me a uniform," she said angrily.  
I nodded, and my cast looked stunned. Chad Dylan Cooper is always right.

* * *

The next day, Sonny was in her uniform and sitting with us at lunch. She looked cute in her uniform. Wait, what am I saying? Stupid cute.

"Ahhh! I'm drowning in butter, help me!" Sonny cried as she played with her lobster. She started giggling, but no one else was.

"I don't get it," said Portlyn. She was so dumb. I really need to talk to Timothy about kicking her off the show.

"Well, I'm pretending to be a lobster that's drowning in butter. That's why I'm using the funny voice." Wow, Portlyn, even I knew that.

"Lobsters don't talk," said a smug Portlyn.

"No, but a lobster would understand this joke," said an annoyed Sonny. Finally, someone who understood all of my annoyances with Portlyn. Just as their conversation ended, Sonny's cast walked in, laughing.

"Hahahahahaha! Oh my gosh!" she yelled across the table. "You're so funny!" They all eventually started a laughing fight from across the cafeteria.

"All right! It's time for meditation!" I announced. We all stood up, and I pulled Sonny's chair out for her. What am I doing? Her cast gasped when they saw her uniform. She stayed at the door for a little longer than the rest of us and continued the laughing fight. I motioned her to come on, and she walked away with a scowl on her face.

We finally got to the meditation room. "Thanks again for taking me in Chad," she said. "I was so bummed earlier when..."

"Shhhh," I cut her off. "This is the Mackenzie Falls meditation room," I whispered. "You've gotta keep your voice down to keep the vibe up." I gave her a thumbs up sign.

"Sorry, I'm new..." Duh, Sonny, duh.

"Shhhh," we all cut her off again.

"You know what?" she asked. "My vibe is a little dry, so I'm just gonna go get some ice water." She walked straight into the meditation gong. "Dinner's ready!" she said as she banged the gong again. "We're now serving hush puppies, so hush." No one was laughing but her.

I walked over and handed her a mat, maybe now she'd be quiet. No one interrupts Chad Dylan Cooper's meditation time.

"Yeah, I get it," she said with a defeated smile. "Vibe up, Sonny down." I looked over at my phone to see a text from Reggie, our security guard. Great, now I have to deal with more stuff before I can meditate. I walked outside to see Reggie dangling the little Random from her arms.

"Hey Reggie," I acknowledged my favorite security guard. "What do you want?" I said to the little girl.

"I need to speak to Sonny, and the big palooka here won't let me through!" she yelled.

"Well, he's doing is job. Big guy is paid to palook." I tapped him on the shoulder and he dropped the girl down.

"Two more seconds, and you would have been saying hello to lefty!" She raised her fist in the air.

"Look, after you barged onto our stage earlier I had to get Reggie here to put your pictures up on the do not admit wall!" I motioned to the wall with the pictures of all the people I never wanted to set foot on the Mackenzie Falls set.

"Why is Zac Efron up there?" she asked me.

"Cause it's my wall, and I like saying I banned Zac Efron." Shouldn't she know this? The feud between Zac and I is almost as big as the feud between Mackenzie Falls and So Random. "There will come a day when Zac Efron comes knocking on that door, and he will be like 'Hey! Can I come in?' I'll be like 'No, you're banned.'"

"Well! We want Sonny back!" exclaimed the little girl.

"Well, she can't see you now." I told her. "She's tied up, for good. She's one of us now." I had a feeling I sounded a little too happy while saying that. Suddenly, I heard a crash from the set.

"Sorry!" Sonny's voice called. I just rolled my eyes and walked back onto the set. Sonny was on the floor, holding onto her head.

"Are you okay?" Did I sound too worried?

"Yeah, I'm fine!" she said.

"You don't look fine. Should we call a doctor?" I asked her. My concern was showing, but I didn't really care.

"Chad, remember last time you said I should see a doctor," she replied.

"Point taken," I said. "Here let me help you up." She grabbed my hand and I pulled her onto her feet.

"Thanks," she said with a small smile.

"No problem," I smiled back.

"Chad, Portlyn! We need you for a scene!" yelled Timothy. Great, I didn't even get to meditate. Portlyn and I walked on set, and Sonny followed us. Portlyn and I took our places.

"Action!" yelled Timothy.

"I know I've taken you from your world," I said dramatically. I was such a good actor! "I know I've taken you from your friends and everything you've every loved." I stole a glance at Sonny. She looked slightly annoyed. "But trust me, you'll be happier here. You trust me, don't you?" I looked at Portlyn.

"No, I'm not sure I do," said Sonny.

"Of course you trust me," I motioned to Portlyn. Wait Sonny? "Wait, wait, wait, who is talking while I'm acting?" Nobody talks while Chad Dylan Cooper acts. Sonny just rolled her eyes and looked around.

"Sonny!" I turned around to see Sonny's cast barging onto my set, again. They were all dressed like the lame superheroes she had described.

"What are you doing here?" She looked shocked and please. "Oh my gosh, you're the lame superheroes!"

"We are now called Loser Fource Four!" said Cloudy. They were ruining my plans.

"Aww! You gave us a name," said Sonny.

"You gave us a reason to give us a name," replied Rainy. Everyone just looked at him with a weird expression. "We're at The Falls, I'm feeling dramatic."

"You missed me," she looked so happy.

"I experienced caring," said Blondie. "It was horrible!" Hmm, maybe she was worse than me.

"We are here to apologize to you and ask you to come back!" exclaimed Rainy.

"What if she doesn't want to come back to you losers?" asked Portlyn. There she goes again, talking without a script.

"Correction!" yelled Cloudy. "Loser Force Four!"

"Wow, I've never seen a group of losers so proud to call themselves losers," I said obnoxiously. What? It was the truth.

"Well you know what?" said Sonny. "I'm proudly calling myself a loser too. So I guess that makes us Loser Force Five!" They all repeated her.

"Wait," I said. "You guys are making up?" My plan was failing? Impossible.

"Yes we are." Sonny smiled.

"But, that ruins Chad's plan!" exclaimed Portlyn.

"What plan?" questioned Sonny.

"I don't have a plan," I defended myself. Okay, maybe I did, just not the one Portlyn thought it was.

"Sure you do!" she exclaimed. "Keep you guys fighting with each other, so Mackenzie Falls can stay number one." She stuck her tongue out at them.

"Don't talk without a script!" I yelled at her.

"So you were just pretending to be my friend?" asked Sonny.

"Yeah, I saw an opportunity and I knocked it," I said to her.

"Well guess what? I'm knocking back, and I'm sticking with my real friends."

"Yeah, we have a code." The little one pulled a scroll out.

"Yeah, well we have a chocolate fountain, so what do you think about that?" I asked them.

"You know what I think about that?" Sonny moved closer to me. Our noses were almost touching. "I'll tell you what I think about that. Take what you can and run!" Sonny yelled at her friends. I just stared as they ran. Did this really just happen to me? What a day.

* * *

The next day I saw Sonny alone in the cafeteria, so I went up to her. "Sorry about that whole thing," I said.

"Well, my friends aren't mad anymore, so you're not going to steal me today," she joked.

"I know, but I really am sorry," I genuinely meant it too. "I know I seem like a bad guy most of the time, but that doesn't mean I always am."

"No, I think you are," she told me. Harsh.

"Whatever," I scoffed. She was ridiculous.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to eat lunch with my real friends," she said.

"Fine," I replied.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?"

"Oh, we're so good." With that, I watched Sonny Munroe walk away.

She was something, that's for sure.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Read, review, and enjoy! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So here's Ch. 4! I'm surprised at how quickly I've been updating this. I've already started Chapter 5! :) I really enjoy writing from Chad's perspective. I find his character very interesting. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance, any of the characters in it, any of the lines used in the show, or Miley Cyrus.**

* * *

I am in a movie.

Yes, you heard me, Chad Dylan Cooper is in a movie. My talents are not only used in Mackenzie Falls.

Okay, well basically, my agent told me that I needed to try something other than Mackenzie Falls. She says that I need to "broaden my horizons" so I can "appeal to a wider fan base." I already have a huge fan base, but whatever, if I get more fans it's fine with me. Besides, Miley Cyrus is the female lead. She's super hot. No matter what anyone says, I will never believe that she and Hannah are the same person. That would be impossible.

Anyways, back to why I'm actually talking about this. I am not the male lead in this film. Shocker, right? I am playing the small, but crucial role of the mailman. I figured that I needed to get into my character, so I started following Josh, the mail carrier at the studio, around. I forget his name about every five minutes, but I'm still learning about my character. Anyways, this was about when I happened to run into Little Miss Exploding Ball of Sunshine on the So Random set.

Sonny and I had learned more about each other these past few days. Actually, we only really learned one important thing. We didn't get along. At all. Our daily arguments were chaotic, and I'm pretty sure our casts were about fed up with them. Chastity wouldn't stop bugging me about our "flirt fights," which is what she calls them. We aren't flirting. I mean Sonny's different, intriguing, beautiful, and funny. I can admit that. But why would I flirt with her? I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. I don't flirt with girls. Girls flirt with me. Besides, Sonny and I obviously can't stand each other.

I watched as she opened the door to her dressing room. She was wearing a turquoise sequined dress that really flattered her figure, it was probably for a sketch, but still. I hated how cute she was. She made me so angry.

"Oh, hey Josh!" she said to the mail guy. "Chad?" She sounded surprised to see me. "What are you doing and why are you doing it over here at So Random?"

"Well," I said. "I'm not just the star of Mackenzie Falls, America's number one tween drama." What? It's the truth. "I also got a part in a movie."

"Well, I still don't know why you're here." How had she not caught on yet?

"I'm playing a mail delivery guy," I informed her. "He works at a high-powered law firm. It's a small, but crucial role. That's why I'm following my good buddy Jeff around." I patted Jeff on the back.

"It's Josh," she said.

"Who's Josh?" Since when were we talking about a Josh?

"That would be me," said Jeff. Dang it! I had remembered his name earlier too.

"Well, good luck!" she said. Aw that was cute, she wished me luck. I knew she secretly liked me. Not that I wanted her to or anything.

"Thanks," I said.

"I was talking to Josh." Oh, oops. I rolled my eyes, and she walked away. Whatever, I'm way too good for her anyways. I'm the greatest actor of this generation. I don't need some Random to be my friend. I continued to follow Josh around. I was going to nail this movie.

* * *

I'd been following John or Jeff or Josh or whatever his name was around for two hours now, and he still wouldn't let me push his cart. This was ridiculous. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. I always get what I want.

"Josh, come on!" I yelled. "I think I'm ready." I actually knew I was, but I didn't want to come across as too pushy.

"I don't!" he yelled back. I swore I saw Sonny slip something in the cart out of the corner of my eye.

"This is my cart," Josh told me. Geez, pushy much? He rolled the cart up to Sonny, Blondie, and their producer.

"Hey! Mail's here!" yelled Blondie. "This doesn't concern you," she snarkily said to Sonny. I would have felt kind of bad for Sonny, if I didn't hate her of course.

"Uh, Sonny," Josh said. "Here's a letter."

"For me?" Sonny looked surprised.

"For her?" Blondie looked even more surprised. Josh walked away, and I followed him.

* * *

Later that day, Sonny came up to me in the cafeteria. She looked really nervous, like something was really bothering her.

"Chad I have a question," she said to me.

"I figured it was about time you asked. Yes, Sonny. You can have my autograph," I half-joked with her as I pulled out my pen.

She put her hand on top of the pen to stop me from writing. "Sorry Chad, not this time." She laughed.

"Okay," I said. "Well if you don't want my autograph then you're obviously here to pronounce your undying love for me. I'll take care of that for you." I knelt down on one knee. "Sonny Munroe, will you marry me?" I burst out laughing and looked up at her. She was scowling at me, and I was receiving a whole bunch of weird looks from the rest of the cafeteria.

"Really Chad, really?" She didn't look amused, just annoyed. "You're so full of it."

I winked at her. "That's just the way I roll. So if you haven't come here because you're in love with me or because you want an autograph, what do you want? I thought you hated me."

"I do, but I'm in a bit of a situation. See, I got this fan letter," she said.

"Wow, I'm impressed, someone from Chuckle City actually got fan mail," I said to her.

"Shut up Chad," she remarked. "Anyways, Marshall really wants him to come to the set, but I don't think that's such a good idea, for reasons we won't get into. I figured that you probably have experience with turning down fans, since you're such a jerk and all, so what should I do? How do I tell Marshall that I don't want him to come?"

"Sonny, the greatest actor of our generation does not turn down his fans," I said. "I'm appalled that you would think that I would do such a thing." I may be a jerk, but I do appreciate my fans.

"Alright then," she said. "Looks like I'm going to have to figure this one out on my own."

"Fine," I replied out of habit.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good!" Sonny stormed off.

* * *

The next day I was still following Josh around. He may not let me push the cart, but Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't give up. Today he was trying to teach me how to stamp the mail.

"Okay," he said. "I'm going to show you one more time." He stamped the mail the same exact way he had the thirty times before.

"Alright, I got it." I stamped the letter, and Josh just slammed his head against his fist. I don't get it! I did it the exact same way he did.

"I give up!" he yelled.

"What was wrong with that one?" I asked. This was getting ridiculous.

"Everything!" he yelled. Suddenly I felt someone knock into me.

"Sorry!" the person yelled. I turned around to see a short guy in a maroon hoodie. The guy had red hair, a matching scruffy beard, and casts on both of his arms. He looked so familiar.

"Do I know you?" I asked. Where had I seen this guy before? I knew I had somewhere.

"No, nobody knows me," said the boy. "No one will ever know me!" Okay, that was a little weird. I watched the guy walk away. Josh and I simultaneously looked around. I just walked off. Josh said something about the beard, but I wasn't listening.

* * *

It had finally hit me! I knew where I'd seen this guy before! He was Sonny! I mean, Sonny was dressed up as a guy, obviously. I kept thinking, and then I realized that their eyes were exactly the same. Not that I look into Sonny's eyes or anything. Psh. Now I was curious, so I walked over to the So Random set where they were doing a live taping. As soon as I got there, I noticed Sonny digging through a box with two casts and a red wig. Ah ha! Caught her in the act.

I grinned at her. "I knew I recognized you. You're weird beard. Why are you weird beard?"

"Why do you care?" she asked me. Touché.

"I don't know, let's give it a shot," I said. Hey, a guy can be curious as to why the girl he hates is dressed as a dude, right?

"Well," she said. "I sent myself a fan letter, pretended to be my own fan, and now I get to go out on stage and meet the fan that I'm pretending to be!" She didn't sound pleased. Ah, this must be why she was so stressed out about her fan coming to the studio. Everything was making more and more sense. Except for one thing.

"Why would you write yourself a fan letter?" I asked.

"Because I lost faith in myself," she replied.

"Ah, classic case of actor insecurity. Doubting your abilities, wondering if you're good enough, wether you deserve to be on TV," I said. It happens to everyone, except me of course.

"So you've been through this?" she asked me.

"No," I laughed at her. "No, but I made you think that I had, which is why I'll never go through it." I'm the greatest actor of our generation! What would I have to be insecure about?

"You are unbelievable," she said. "I knew it, you don't care. You know, I thought we were having a real moment here." Now I was starting to feel bad. Marshall called for the cast over the announcer. "Well, that's my cue."

"So, what are you going to do?" I asked.

"You don't care remember?" The truth was, in a strange way, I did. "But I do, now excuse me well I go out there and embarrass myself."

I knew what I had to do. I grabbed the box, walked to the onstage bathroom, and changed into the weird beard costume. Of course, I really just wanted to try on the beard. That's why I was doing this. Right?

I heard Marshall yell, "Let's give it up for Eric!" I guess Eric is the name that Sonny made up for her fan. Everybody started screaming.

"Eric, come out, come out wherever you're not," Blondie chuckled.

"Alright," Sonny said. "Let's just get this over with. Marshall I have to say something. Eric is..." I marched out on stage.

"Your biggest fan!" I yelled. I watched Sonny gape in awe as I walked out on stage in the Eric costume.

"That's impossible!" Blondie looked so angry. "Eric is not real!"

"But I'm standing right here!" I protested. Sonny just giggled. "Let's give it up for Sonny!" I yelled to the audience.

"Why are you helping me?" she asked.

"I'm not helping you," I said. "I just wanted to try on the beard." That's the truth! I swear! Well, at least that's what I kept telling myself. I couldn't shake the feeling in the back of my head that there was more to it than that.

"Sounds like somebody cares," Sonny said smugly. Dang it.

"Somebody wanted to try on a weird beard," I nervously replied.

"Cares," Sonny muttered under her breath.

"Beards," I retorted back.

"Cares."

"Beards."

"Cares."

"Beards."

"Beards."

"Cares."

"Gotcha!" she exclaimed. Dammit. We finished the show and walked off the stage.

"I just don't understand!" Blondie yelled. "I thought Eric was fake!"

"No, Tawni," Sonny said. Tawni, that was her name. I need to remember that. "Eric is as real as ever," she patted me on the back as she said this.

"Ugh!" Blondie yelled as she ran off the stage. Marshall walked on.

"Great show Sonny!" he said to the girl. "And Eric, thank you so much for coming today. I know that it really meant a lot to Sonny. "

"Well it was the least I could do," I said. Marshall shook my hand, and with that he walked off. Sonny and I were left alone backstage.

"Well, that was unexpected," she said to me. "Thanks Chad, I really appreciate it."

"It was just for the beard," I said as I scowled at the floor.

"You know, I can see right through you," she said.

"Excuse me?" I asked her.

"You pretend to be this big, tough TV star that doesn't care about anyone else's feelings. But deep down, you really do care." It scared me how dead on she was. No one had ever seen past my jerk persona before. She flung the wig off of her head to reveal her long, chocolate locks perfectly intact. "Goodnight, Cooper," she said to me. "And thanks again."

"Goodnight, Munroe. And just for the record, beards," I told her.

"Cares." She smiled back at me as she was walking out the door. I didn't even take the time to contradict her. I just stared at her in disbelief. A conclusion formed in my mind. Something I never thought myself capable of thinking. I felt like I cared. I felt like for once in my life, I needed to put someone else's needs above my own. What was this feeling? And why is Sonny Munroe making it appear to me? I drove home, contemplating the day. I could only think of one thing.

Chad Dylan Cooper actually cared.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Read, review, and enjoy! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yay! Chapter five! I've always wondered by Chad wasn't in this episode. I guess it just wouldn't have made much sense plot wise for him to be in it. Think of this chapter taking place after Sonny and Tawni start rehearsing their Check-It-Out girls sketch, but before Sonny has the whole Geometry problem. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance, any of the characters from it, or any of the lines used in the show.**

* * *

Chapter Five (Cheater Girls):

"Check it out!"

I swear to God.

"Check it out!"

If I hear them say that one more time.

"Check it out!"

I'm going to...

"Check it..."

"Will you two shut up?" I turned around to face Sonny and Tawni (I finally remembered her name, thank you weird beard). They were sitting at their usual lunch table, wearing matching red Hawaiian shirts, white visors, and khaki skirts. I assumed that the outfits were for a sketch.

"Check it out Chad Dylan Cooper wants us to shut up," said Tawni.

"Check it out he's getting really mad," said Sonny.

"Check it out should we stop?"

"Check it out no!"

"Check out dance?"

"Check out dance." I watched in bewilderment as the two girls sang a song and danced around the cafeteria like they were lifelong best friends. Two days ago, Tawni was hiding Sonny's fan mail. Wow, girls move on fast. After their performance they were greeted with thunderous applause from the spectators in the cafeteria.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Tawni beamed. "Remember I'm the pretty one!"

"Really? I have to disagree with that."

"What?" Tawni gazed at me in shock.

Crap. Did I just say that out loud? If the flustered expression on Sonny's face was any indication, then I'm going to assume that I did.

"Whatever, Goldfarb," Tawni hissed at me. "I was the best one on The Goody Gang anyways!" If looks could kill, I'm pretty sure I'd be dead right now.

"Tawni! I think you're the pretty one!" Sonny yelled down the hall, trying to comfort her friend. "Your picture on the lunchbox can be bigger than mine!" Wait, what? So Random was getting lunch boxes? That's ridiculous, Mackenzie Falls doesn't even have lunch boxes.

"Chad, what was that for?" She sent a glare my way.

"You're getting lunch boxes?" I asked in dismay. She smacked my shoulder.

"Ouch!" I cried in pain.

"Serves you right," she muttered. "How long have you known Tawni?"

"Since we were six, or something like that," I told her.

"Then shouldn't you know by now that Tawni is always the pretty one? You can't just go around saying that she's not! She'll get upset!" Sonny was basically screaming at me, and people were starting to look at us like we were crazy.

"Well, I gathered that," I said.

"Chad, maybe you should think about someone other than yourself for once," she told me.

"I think about people other than myself," I said as I threw up my hands in defense.

"Really Chad, really?" Why was she stealing my lines? "Tell me, name one person, besides yourself, that you've shown an ounce of compassion towards in the past year."

I racked my brain for someone I could say. There had to be someone, right? My mom? No, I always yelled at her when she didn't get my dinner ready on time. My dad? No, he called my show frivolous, so I yelled at him. My little sister? Wait, I'm an only child. My cast? No, they annoy me, except for Chastity, but I'm not very nice to her either. Sonny? Wait, what? Why am I even including her in this? I hate her. Then it finally hit me. I knew exactly who to say.

"Mackenzie!" I yelled triumphantly.

"Chad, Mackenzie isn't a real person," Sonny said.

I gasped. "You take that back!"

"Chad, this isn't about your stupid show. You hurt someone's feelings. I think you should apologize." Yeah, right.

"No," I told her. "I'm not going to apologize for having an opinion. Besides, it's not like I said Tawni was ugly. I just said that she wasn't the prettiest Check-It-Out girl." I didn't realize what I had just said until it had already come out of my mouth.

Sonny's face turned beat read. "Ummm, okay," she muttered. "Well, I'm just going to go check on Tawni... Um. Bye Chad!" She scurried out of the cafeteria.

Dammit.

Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Why did I say that?

I mean, Sonny's attractive. She's really attractive. She has really nice hair. It always looks perfect. Her smile is beautiful, and her eyes are like deep pools of chocolate. She has a really nice body too. I pictured Sonny standing in front on me in a bikini and a suggestive grin came to my face.

Wait. What the hell am I thinking?

This is Sonny we are talking about. Sonny freaking Munroe. She's the enemy. I should not be thinking about her like this. She's annoying and perky. I mean really. No one is that happy all the time. But hey, I'm a teenage boy. Sue me for thinking about attractive girls like that.

Actually, don't sue me. It'd be bad for my career.

Whatever, Sonny Munroe doesn't matter. I'm late for Mack Falls rehearsal, and Timothy does not tolerate tardiness. Even from Chad Dylan Cooper. Crazy, right?

I sprinted down the hallway, only to be stopped by Tawni. Of course, and I'm already late.

"Look Tawni," I pleaded. "This really isn't a good time. Did Sonny talk to you?"

"Yes," she replied. "She told me that you were sorry for earlier. So, I guess I forgive you. Your opinion doesn't matter to me anyways."

"Um, good for you," I said. "Now, I'm really late for rehearsal, so I better get going." She stuck out her foot, so I couldn't get passed.

"Nice try, Cooper, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I may be blonde, but I'm not so dumb! And pretty! I'm always pretty." She tossed her hair, and I rolled my eyes.

"If you're just going to talk about how pretty you are, can we do this another time?" I asked.

"No. Sonny's gone now. She's talking to Marshall about her mom and her grades or something, so we might not have another chance to do this," she told me. Oh god. Did Tawni like me or something? Did she want to kiss me? Right now? Oh, lord.

"Look Tawni, I'm flattered, but you're not really..." She cut me off.

"Ew, gross. Why would you even think that?" she asked. Phew, that's a relief. "That ship sailed when we were six. Anyways, I really want to talk to you about Sonny."

I stiffened. "Um, what about her?" I asked casually.

"Don't play dumb with me Cooper." She laughed. "I can see right through your little fine-good bantering. You like her, don't you?"

What the hell?

Let me clear something up.

"I, Chad Dylan Cooper," I announced. "Do not and never will have a crush on Sonny Munroe."

"Whatever," she said.

"Can I go now?" I motioned to the hallway.

"No. I'm not finished." Great. That's just dandy. I checked my watch. Rehearsal started thirty minutes ago. Timothy was probably flipping a shit. "I bet you two are going to fall in love," Tawni stated.

"Excuse me? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. I hate Sonny. I hate her more than I hate all the rest of you Randoms combined."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Tawni mocked. "Keep telling yourself that. But by hate, you mean love. You've never paid so much attention to one person, and you've only known her for a month."

"Yeah," I retorted. "Because I hate her." Tawni opened her mouth to say something, but Chastity walked up to us before she could.

"God, Chad," she said. "Where the hell have you been? Timothy's freaking out." She turned to Tawni. "What do you want?" she scoffed.

"Well. I would like Chad to admit his feelings about my friend," she said. Ridiculous. "But I would prefer it if you would get some new clothes and wear a little more makeup to cover up that honker on your forehead!" I couldn't help but laugh. Girls were so concerned with stupid things. Like their hair.

Oh wait, I'm really concerned with mine too. Speaking of which, I hadn't brushed it in a while.

So, while I was brushing my hair, I guess Tawni and Chastity got in some ridiculous fight about makeup and clothes. Also, Sonny happened to pop up in the middle of their argument. Literally, she walked in while they were arguing. Now, she's trying to break them up. I guess I missed a lot. Hey, my hair needs lots of grooming.

"Come on, Chas," I said to her. "Timothy is probably really pissed." Sonny rolled her eyes at me. She was just mad because I was better at breaking up the argument than she was. It's not my fault that I'm good at everything.

Chastity and I walked back to Stage 2 in silence. I heard Sonny and Tawni mumbling about geometry and cheating from behind me. Finally, Chastity said something.

"Why were you talking to Tawni?" she asked.

"She has some crazy theory that I have a crush on Sonny," I replied. "Isn't that ridiculous?"

Chastity burst out laughing. "No!" she replied. "I thought that I was the only one who saw it. Maybe I should apologize to her. I really need someone to talk to about this!"

"About what?" I asked her.

"The fact that you obviously have a huge crush on Sonny!" Oh, great. Not her too.

"I do not," I said. "Have a crush on her."

"Chad, we've been best friends for years," she said. "I know you. I also know that you have a thing for that girl."

"No. Stop. You're ridiculous. You all are ridiculous." I waltzed onto the set and grabbed Timothy's microphone. "Everybody listen up!" I yelled into it. "I do not and never will, have a thing for Sonny Munroe! Everybody got that?"

Timothy started yelling at me. "Chad! Get down here. We've been waiting for you for an hour, so the least you can do is shoot a scene instead of talking about some girl you have a crush on. Okay?"

Great, not him too.

* * *

I didn't run into Sonny or Tawni for the rest of the week. Okay, I was kind of avoiding them, but whatever. I know I can't get rid of them for long. Especially that stupid brunette. She's following me, I swear. I bet she has a crush on me.

Not that I want her to.

Anyways, I guess they had a crazy week at So Random. I didn't get the full details because, as you know, I haven't talked to Sonny since "the incident." That's what I'm calling it now. Apparently there was something with a snake and a test and Sonny cheating? Sonny doesn't seem like a cheater. Anyways, I guess everything worked out fine because Sonny passed her test and Sonny and Tawni did their Check it Out Girls sketch. I really hope they don't get lunch boxes. But, all's well that ends well, right?

Wrong.

I need to clear up one thing.

I do not like Sonny Munroe.

Oh, and my shoulder still hurts. That girl punches really hard. I should probably get some Tylenol or something.

Guess what?

I still don't like her.

* * *

**So what do you think? This chapter was so much fun to write! Tawni is hilarious, and I'm beginning to grow very fond of Chastity. Read, review, and enjoy! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ah! I've had this chapter done for a while, but I was on a mini vacation, and the WiFi in our hotel was awful! I'm sorry guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I've already ready started on the next, so it should be up soon! Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonly with a Chance, the characters, or the lines used in the show. I also don't own Ashley Tisdale or Hannah Montana.**

* * *

Chapter Six (Three's Not Company):

So, it's just another day here at the Mack Falls set. I'm here with Chastity, and we are creating the invitations for my Chadtastic Sixteenth Birthday Party. No one else would help, so I made Chastity do it. Good thing that girl has a guilty conscience. It makes it a heck of a lot easier to force her to do stuff. Rehearsal ended two hours ago, but unfortunately, we are still here. It's 11, and we're probably the only ones still at the studio.

"Chad, this is ridiculous," Chastity whined as she cut out the final life-size cardboard cut out of moi. "I just want to go home!"

"Stop whining, Chas," I said to her. "It's the last one."

"It better be!" She slammed down the scissors. Anger problems, much? Chastity grabbed the guest list, and a puzzled look came to her face. "Why are you inviting Sonny and Tawni?" She crinkled her nose at me.

"Because...um.." I tried to think of a good excuse, but I couldn't think of one. "I don't know! I just felt like it, okay? Tawni would get really mad if she wasn't invited, and Sonny..."

"Let me finish that for you," Chastity said, attempting to imitate me. "I invited Sonny because I have a big, fat crush on her!"

I scoffed. "I do not!" People are ridiculous these days.

"Whatever," Chastity said. "I'm leaving. See you tomorrow lover boy!" She waved and left.

Stupid Chastity.

I delivered all the invitations for the people at the studio. Of course, there were more invitations to be sent out, but I'd deal with those tomorrow. I made sure I had an extra special invitation for Cloudy and Rainy. One that made sure that they knew they were not invited. I was just leaving the studio as I bumped into someone. Bet you'll never guess who.

Sonny Munroe. That's who.

See, I'd done a pretty good job at avoiding Sonny for a week. Today was the first time I'd seen her since "the incident." I knew this whole avoiding her thing wouldn't last long. She probably purposely bumped into me because she has a big crush on me.

"Chad?" she asked me. "What are you doing at the studio at midnight?"

"I could ask you the same question," I said to her.

"Yeah," she said. "But I asked you first."

"If you really want to know," I replied. "I'm handing out invitations for my Chadtastic Sweet Sixteen."

"Cool," she said as she started to walk away.

"Wait, wait, wait." I grabbed her hand to pull her back, and she surprisingly didn't pull away. "Don't you want to know if you're invited?" I asked her.

"Nope, don't really care," she replied. I noticed that we were still holding hands, and I quickly let go. "I have much more important things going on right now."

"Oh, like what?" I countered.

"Like my best friend Lucy is coming from Wisconsin to visit this week! I'm so excited!" she exclaimed.

"See this face?" I asked her. "This is my I don't care face."

"But you just asked me..?" she said. Oh yeah. I forgot about that.

"Well you still didn't tell me why you're here?" I asked her.

"I was working on a fungenda for Lucy and I, and I kind of lost track of time. Tawni was supposed to take me home, but she left without me. Now I have to call my mom and have her come get me," she said sheepishly. I felt bad for her, so I did something that I kind of regret.

"Do you need a ride?" I asked her. I don't know what possessed me to ask that.

"Really, Chad?" Her face lit up. "Sure! Thanks so much!" She then engulfed me in a huge hug. As soon as she realized what she was doing she backed away. "Sorry, I'm a hugger."

So I gave Sonny Munroe a ride home. I guess this counts as my random act of kindness for the month. We spent virtually the whole ride arguing about the stupidest things. Like usual. Finally, we arrived at her apartment.

She flashed her famous Sonny Munroe smile at me. "Thanks, Chad!" It was kind of cute.

Stupid cute.

So on my birthday I had some free time. Timothy gave me the day off, but I still decided to come to the studio. I didn't really have anything better to do, and my parents weren't going to be home, so I couldn't spend the day with them. Anyways, in this free time I figured I should probably check on all of my cardboard cut outs around the studio. The first one I checked on was Cloudy and Rainy's. I figured that since they weren't invited, they probably did something stupid to it, so I made my way to the So Random Prop House. I had been spending a large amount of time there recently, mostly arguing with Sonny. Not because I like her.

So, of course as soon as I walked into the room, I saw something I had been dreading. My cardboard cut out had a sharpie mustache drawn on it. Those stupid Randoms.

"Oh my gosh!" I yelled to the cut out. "What happened, are you okay?"

"Not really," said a voice.

"Oh baby!" I rushed to my cut out. I was too preoccupied with the stupid thing on my face to even think about who was in there. Let's just say, mustaches do not look good on me. That's saying something, because most everything looks good on me. "Who did this to you? Speak to me!" I yelled as I pressed the button on the cut out.

"Grady and Nico," the cut out replied. So that was what their names were! Chastity made theirs. Thank god for talking cardboard cut outs.

"What are you doing here?" I turned around to face Sonny. That must have been where the voice had come from.

"I am checking in on all of my cutouts," I told her. "Clearly for good reason." I cringed as I took a look at the cardboard Chad.

"So, I guess I'll be seeing you at my party tonight," I said to Sonny. I secretly really hoped she could come.

"Uh yeah," she replied. I knew she would want to come. She so wants me. "As much as I'd love to come bask in the glory of your Chadness, I can't make it." My smile turned to a frown. Did she just say no to me? No one, especially not some Random from Wisconsin, says no to Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Wait, so you were the no?" I asked her. You were the one person I invited who's not coming?"

"See, my best friend is in town," she started to say. Wait, didn't she already tell me about this? Oh yeah, in the car ride.

"So!" I exclaimed. "Bring her to the party! That just means two gifts." I have a strict everyone must bring a gift policy.

"Well, maybe you can understand it this way. Son-ny is not com-ing." She was imitating my cut out. How dare she!

"Wow," I said. "I always knew that this would happen. I just always expected it to come from a Tisdale or a Montana."

Sonny looked like she was about to come back with a snarky comment, but we were interrupted by a gasp. I turned around to see a girl about my age behind me.

"Oh. My. Chad." she squealed. I love my fans, almost as much as they love me. "No way! It's you! It's him!" She excitedly pointed to me and my cut out.

"It's us." I replied. This must be Sonny's best friend. I could tell because they had almost the same exact reaction when meeting me. Except, now Sonny hates me. This girl did not look like she hated me. "Now, if you'll excuse me. He needs a shave," I said as I walked out of the room.

I'll admit I was a little bummed that Sonny couldn't come to my party. I had really hoped that the one no wasn't her, even though I always had a feeling that it was. Whatever, she's a stupid little Random anyways. I have much hotter and much more famous people attending my party. I don't need Sonny Munroe there, which means I definitely do not have a crush on her.

So my party was going very well. A lot of extremely famous people had shown up, and I had heard some Tween Weekly reporters talking about how it was the party of the year. Not that there was ever any question of if it was going to be or not. The present table was piled high with various expensive gifts For me. The only thing missing was a certain brunette. See, the party seemed somewhat dull without her to pester and pick on. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I turned around to see Chastity behind me.

"Where's your girlfriend?" she asked me.

"What girlfriend?" I replied. Was Timothy having me date another girl for publicity? Crap, last time I forgot, and he wasn't happy.

"You know, about 5'4", extremely perky, brown hair, brown eyes, So Random?" I almost spit my soda all over Chastity's dress.

"Sonny is NOT my girlfriend!" I yelled. Who did Chastity think she was?

"Okay, but you wish she was," Chastity said.

Definitely, not.

"For your information," I announced. "Sonny said no. Want to know why? Because we hate each other! I hate her! She hates me! Mutual hate! I even put her on the Do Not Admit List. I would never put someone on the Do Not Admit List if I had a crush on them!"

Chastity patted me on the back. "Whatever, Cooper. Look there's Tawni and Sonny's friend that's visiting, but no Sonny." Wait what? Why was Sonny's friend here without her? Chastity pinched my cheek. "I bet little Chaddy is sad that his precious Sonshine isn't here."

First off, I would never give anyone such a tacky nickname. Sonshine, really? If I had a girlfriend her nickname would be Shortstack, for sure. Second off, I don't care about Sonny! Okay, maybe I do, but I only care about our entertaining arguments.

"I'm going to go talk to Tawni and that girl," I sneered at Chastity. "Because right now, talking to anyone, even a Random, sounds better than talking to you."

Chastity laughed at me. "Chad and Sonny, sitting in a tree. K-I-S..."

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, causing people around us to give us strange looks. I marched straight over to Tawni and Sonny's friend.

"Here have a Frappuccino." Tawni threw a mug at Sonny's friend.

"Actually, that's a Chaduccino," I corrected her. "Don't forget to try the ShiskaChad over here. For dessert we're having Death by Chadclate."

"What's that?" Tawni asked.

"It's cake," I replied. I looked around for someone new to talk to, and my eyes laid on Frankie Jonas. Perfect. "Oh hey Frankie! Excuse me, I've got to go schmooz the Bonus Jonas," I said to the two girls.

It was nice to talk to Frankie for a few minutes, but you can only talk to a 10-year old for a certain amount of time without getting bored to death. Anyways, my eyes laid on someone I'd much rather talk to. I mean, argue with.

I swore I saw Sonny sneak in, but I couldn't find her anywhere. Though, I did get a chance to check out a card board cut out of myself. He was looking mighty fine. Maybe it wasn't her. I was walking over to talk to Ashley Tisdale when Sonny practically ran into my arms. I knew she wanted me. She even showed up at my party. How cute. She better have brought a gift.

"Oh hey, Sonny!" I exclaimed. "Glad you could make it. Did you get me a gift?"

"See, I didn't really have time to shop," she admitted. Oh no. No one comes to Chad Dylan Cooper's party without a gift.

"Security!" I yelled. Ha, take that Chastity! I wouldn't call security on Sonny if I had a crush on her.

"I'm here to apologize to my way friend!" she protested. So what? You don't go to Chad Dylan Cooper's party without a gift for Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Aw, that's so sweet," I said. "Security!" Chastity is going to wish that she never said I liked Sonny.

"Here!" Sonny yelled at the guards. "Dance with Chad!" She threw my cut out in their face and ran away.

"Lucy! Lucy!" she cried. Ah, Lucy, that must be her friend's name. "Lucy!" She turned to face the security guards. "Wait, I just want to say something to my best friend!" Oh please, she was not about to get away with not bringing a gift. The guards picked her up and she grabbed a microphone. Wow, this girl really didn't give up.

"Lucy, I'm sorry!" she yelled. "Haven't you guys ever been in a fight with a friend before?" she asked the security guards. They nodded and out her down. Am I really supposed to pay these guys? They are awful. I had to stop this nonsense.

"Okay." I walked up on stage in front of Sonny. "Enough of this, let's get back to celebrating me!" Aha! Gotcha Chas! I'd never interrupt a girl if I had a crush on her. I'd only ever do that if I hated a girl. The guards picked me up and dragged me off the stage. I am so not paying them. "Whoa guys! I hired you!" I protested, but nothing worked.

"Lucy," Sonny said into the microphone. "I lied to you, and that was wrong of me. I just missed you so much that I wanted to have you all to myself." That was kind of sweet.

"Aw, Sonny!" Lucy cried. "Get over here!" She ran up on stage and engulfed Sonny in a huge hug. Lucy was hugging Sonny so tight, that it caused Sonny to fall backwards into one of my Chad cut outs, which sent each of them collapsing one by one. The rest is pretty much history. There was a picture of Sonny, Tawni, and Lucy eating cake off of my face on the cover of almost every magazine in the country. I fell into my own cake on my own birthday. Can you believe that? It was awful. Sonny didn't even get me a gift.

"Hey, Chad!" I heard a familiar voice call from behind me in the Condor Studios parking lot. "Wait up!" Sure enough, Sonny Munroe was standing there, holding something behind her back.

"Where's Lucy?" I asked her. It was weird that Lucy wasn't with her, considering that they had made up last night.

"Oh, she's with Tawni. She's getting a tour of the studio, which Tawni surprisingly volunteered for. I think they're growing fond of each other. Anyways, I told them that I would catch up with them later. I have something for you!" She flashed me a classic Sonny Munroe smile.

"What?" I asked her. I was really curious. What would Sonny have for me?

"Well," she started. "I felt kind of bad that I didn't get you a birthday present, so I decided to get you something. It's nothing very special, but it's better than nothing!" She pulled out a neatly wrapped box and handed it to me.

I greedily unwrapped the box, wondering what was inside. What? I like presents. I opened the box to reveal a perfect chocolate cake. On the top writing in blue letters read, "Sorry I ruined your cake, hope you can enjoy this one." Under the cake was a Tween Weekly Magazine. The cover of the magazine was a picture of Sonny, Tawni, and Lucy eating cake off of my face. The headline read, "Chad's Big Slip." I'd been trying to avoid finding these magazines. Of course it'd be Sonny who brought it to my attention.

"Thanks," I said. "The cake looks really good."

"I made it myself," she said. "Well Lucy and I did. She thought that it was so cute that I made you a cake. She thinks I have a crush on you or something. Ridiculous, right?"

"Yeah. Completely! But thanks. Even for the magazine." I laughed.

"I thought you'd appreciate that," she said. Her phone mooed and she looked at her text. "That's Lucy. I should probably get going. See ya around, Cooper"

"Later Munroe!" I called after her. I turned around to see Chastity sitting in her car with a smug expression on her face. She drove away before I could say anything. I was really tempted to throw this cake at her car, but I really wanted to eat it. Unless Sonny poisoned it, which is highly possible.

I guess I learned one thing this week. Don't get your expectations up about your birthday party, you'll probably just end up getting shoved in your cake. Okay, maybe not, but still. Oh, I also learned that Sonny is a really good cook. Seriously, best cake I've ever had. Anyways, I guess Sonny can be a good person sometimes. She did get me a birthday present after all. Regardless, she is still my enemy, and I will continue to argue with her everyday. Because that's what enemies do, right?

* * *

**Read, review, and enjoy! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I've always felt that there was many opportunities for Channy in this episode, but there was little actually in it. Oh well, I love this episode, mostly because I find Tawni hysterical! :) Here's my Channy take on it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance, the characters, or any of the lines previously used in the show.**

* * *

Chapter Seven (Poll'd Apart):

I think I'm in love.

And no, not with Sonny. Obviously, with my new car. That's right, Chad Dylan Cooper has a car. I got it two months ago, but I couldn't actually drive myself around until I turned sixteen. Thank god I'm finally sixteen.

Anyways, the biggest question is, who am I taking to the Oh No You Didnts? I mean I had a million girls I could take, but none of them really deserved a ride in Chad Dylan Cooper's car. I guess I could take Chastity, but it's kind of lame to take your best friend to an award show.

Should I take Sonny?

Not because I like her, obviously. Well, I kind of owe her because of the really great cake she made me. Plus, it'd be fun to torment her on the way there about how she wasn't going to win any awards. Yeah, I guess I'll ask her.

I was walking down the hallway to the So Random set, when I bumped into someone. Of course, it happened to be the exploding ball of sunshine herself.

"Chad!" she said with a big grin. Uh oh, this can't be good. "Just the person I wanted to see!"

"Have you come to beg for a ride in my car?" I asked her.

"No, but Grady and Nico definitely will be begging soon, so keep a look out for them," she warned me. "I'm actually here because I want you to tell me everything there is to know about the Sharona Knows blog."

"Ah, Sharona," I said with a knowing smile. "She recently compared me with my new car, but I came out just on top. The car is still very nice though, I was actually going to offer you..."

"Chad, I really don't want to hear about your car right now," she snapped at me. "I just want to know about Sharona!"

"Okay, okay," I replied. "Well, Sharona's kind of a bitch. She compared everyone to everyone, and she's very fond of pinning two people against each other who have to work together. One time she compared Chastity and Marta's hair, and they argued for days about it. Oh and there was that time she compared Tawni and Zora's style. That was not pretty."

"Wait, what happened with Tawni and Zora?" She asked me.

"Well, she said that Zora's style was fabulous, and Tawni's was so last season. Tawni threw half of her own clothes in a dumpster and burned the other half. She did not take that well."

"Oh my gosh, she's going to freak! What if she shaves her head?" Sonny looked like she was about to have a heart attack. "Thanks Chad!" she cried.

"Sonny, I was going to ask you...!" I yelled after her, but she was already sprinting down the hallway.

* * *

I was determined to take Sonny to the award show in my car. Not because I like her, but because I want to rub it in her face that I have an amazing car and she doesn't. I was polishing my car and checking myself out in the mirror, when I heard a voice from behind me.

"Hey Chad, how's it going buddy?" I turned around to see Rain... I mean Grady, standing behind me with a bucket in his arms.

"How's life over on The Falls?" he asked me.

"Lots of drama," I replied. Why was this loser even talking to me?

He let out a painfully fake laugh. "Drama! That's hilarious! Because you're on a drama! I bet you get hungry on a drama! Which is why I bought you some hot wings." He flashed a big smile and gave me the box. Why was he being nice to me? Oh, that's right. Sonny told me that he and Nico both wanted to ride in my car. How cute.

"Thanks, dude!" I grabbed to box and sniffed the wings, just to make sure that they weren't poisoned. "Oh, love the wings!"

"I love your car!" Grady blurted out. Desperate much?

"Ah, she's 'ight," I replied.

"Listen," he started. Oh god, here it comes. "I hope I'm not being too forward, but if you haven't already promised your passenger seat to someone, maybe I could ride with you to the Oh No You Didnts?"

"Me and you?" I asked him. What a crazy idea.

"Yeah, seems crazy," Grady said. "A guy like me going with a guy like you in a car like that. But just think about it, okay?"

Um yeah, how about no.

"Hey Chad! How's it going over there on The Falls?" I turned around to see Nico walking in with a box of pizza. Great, not another one. I really needed to know if Sonny was going to go with me, so I could have an excuse for saying no to these hooligans.

"Pretty good," I replied in a voice that screamed not interested.

"Hey, I got you this pizza!" He handed me a box of pizza. I guess the one bright side to these losers wanting to ride in my car was that I was getting lots of free food.

"Did you now?" I asked him.

"I was thinking that I hadn't bought my pal Chad a pizza in a while!" he yelled. Pals? We were definitely not pals.

"You never bought me a pizza," I said.

"And that was wrong," he replied. Wow, this was kind of amusing.

"This wouldn't by any chance have to do with you wanting to ride in my car, would it?" I asked. Maybe I could make something out of this. I could pin the two boys against each other and make them fight over who was going to ride in it. Then I would crush their dreams by telling them that neither of them would ever set foot in my precious car.

"Dude, you're freaking me out! You got all of that from a pizza! Just think about it. Okay?" Really Nico? Desperate much?

"Don't pressure me!" I yelled at him.

"Right," he said, throwing me a thumbs up as he walked out of the room. This was going to be fun.

I dialed the number of someone I really needed to talk to. The phone rang three times, but someone finally picked up.

"Chad?" I heard Sonny's voice from the other end of the phone.

"Hey Sonny!" I said.

"What do you want?" She sounded angry. "I'm going to meet Sharona in an hour, so make it quick."

"I've got some hot wings and pizza, and I need to ask you something. Can you meet me over in the parking garage in five minutes?" I asked.

"Um, I guess. I was going to grab some lunch before I went to Sharona's, but I guess I'll just have some pizza and hot wings!" She chuckled. "I'll be there in five."

I patiently waited for her to come. Why was I even asking her to ride in the car? I don't like her. Obviously. I guess I just wanted some nice company. Sonny was nice. She was different than all the other girls in Hollywood, and I liked that about her. Plus, our arguments were becoming the highlight of my day. This doesn't mean I like her. I just like fighting with her. The greatest actor of our generation doesn't like Randoms. That just isn't how it works.

"Hey big shot!" I turned around to see Sonny. "So, what's up?"

I held up both containers. "Hot wings or pizza?"

"Do you even have to ask? Both!" she said as she grabbed a wing and a slice of pizza. "So where did you get these in the first place? And why am I here?"

"Sonny," I said as a chewed my food. "Don't ask me so many questions while I'm eating."

"Um, Chad. I can't understand anything you're saying." She let out a ridiculous laugh.

"Well," I said after I finished my wing. "Grady gave me the hot wings and Nico gave me the pizza. They're both trying to bribe me into letting them ride in my car to The Oh No You Didnts. Ridiculous right? Like I would ever ride with losers like them. Anyways, I'm going to pretend like I'm actually considering letting them go. I'm going to make them do all this ridiculous stuff, and then I'm going to tell them that there's no way either of them will ride with me. Hilarious right? I was actually thinking of asking you to ride with me. So what do you say?"

"I say no," Sonny said with a grim expression on her face. "First of all, Nico and Grady are my friends, so you can't just go around dissing them in front of me. They aren't losers. And second, I don't ride to ride with some jerk who talks smack about my friends. Why would you even do that do them? That's just cruel Chad. It's low even for you. You're a ridiculous drama snob. Find something better to do with your time than making my friends miserable."

Anger boiled through my veins. "You know what. I'm going to do whatever I please, because you are not the boss of me. I don't even want to ride with some loser like you. I have much better options."

"Fine, because I wouldn't want to ride with a drama snob like you!" she yelled at me.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!" Sonny stormed out of the room.

She really makes life complicated. I hope she knows that. Why does she have to be so annoying? I hate that girl.

I'm going to play Nico and Grady as much as I want. I'm going to crush their dreams of ever riding in my car. Then I'm going to go to the Oh No You Didnts in my beautiful car with a hot girl in the front seat. And you know what? There's nothing that stupid Sonny Munroe can do about it.

* * *

My day had gone fairly well. I had managed to fool Nico and Grady into believing they had to compete to ride in my car. They did the stupidest things. They made me balloon animals and did magic tricks. It was very amusing. The best part was when they found out that I wasn't taking either of them in my cars. It was priceless.

Then, it was time for the award show. I was going to find a pretty girl at the award show and take her home with me. I was already fashionably late, and I was wearing my favorite suit. It was going to be the perfect evening. I put the keys in my ignition, but the car wouldn't start. Turns out, the bafoons had removed the engine from my car as payback. I didn't get got go to the award show, or rub the girl I took home in Sonny's face. It was an awful night.

* * *

So I had to read all about the Oh Know You Didnts online, like a normal person. I guess Sonny and her friends showed Sharona up by wearing the same outfit as her. She even shut down her blog. Some people can be so touchy.

I heard a knock on my door. "Come in!" I yelled as I clicked through the pictures. Why did I have to miss one of the biggest events of the season?

"Hey." I turned around to see Sonny. Just the person I didn't want to see.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I'm not quite sure," she replied. "I was just really bored, and I felt like coming over here. I know I was really harsh yesterday. I just really care about Nico and Grady, and what you did was really mean."

"Yeah," I said. "I guess I got what I deserved."

Sonny burst out laughing. "Yeah. I have to give Nico and Grady props for that one. You missed a pretty good show. We totally showed Sharona up."

"I gathered," I said as I pointed to the computer. Sonny and I spent the next ten minutes talking and laughing about the pictures.

"My favorite is the one of Sharona in the fountain!" I exclaimed as I clicked on the picture.

"Me too," Sonny said.

"Wow," I said. "We actually agreed on something."

"I guess we did," she said as she turned to face me. I felt the sudden urge to kiss her. Why? I'm not quite sure. Our faces were only centimeters apart.

"Hey Chad! I got the script for this..." Sonny and I turned around at the same time to see Chastity standing in the doorway.

"You didn't tell me you had company!" Chastity exclaimed. "I don't think we've been officially officially introduced. I'm Chastity!"

"Sonny!" she said as she stuck out her hand for Chastity to shake. "I think I pushed you off of a massage chair once."

"Eh, we will just forget about that," Chastity replied. The two girls laughed and talked like they had been best friends for years.

"I should probably get going!" Sonny exclaimed. "It was nice to meet you Chastity. And Chad?" She turned to face me.

"What?" I asked.

"You're still a drama snob."

"And you're still a loser from Chuckle City," I retorted.

"Fine," she replied.

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

Sonny walked off, and I turned to see Chastity with a smug look on her face.

"I approve," she said.

"I don't like her," I retorted.

"Whatever," Chastity replied. "Keep telling yourself that."

I'll never understand why Chastity is so set on that? I mean really. Can I not just have a friendly conversation with my mortal enemy without my best friend assuming that I like her? Jeez, people these days.

* * *

**So, what do you think? I want to thank everyone for all of the positive reviews, favorites, and follows. You guys are the best! I'm so excited for where this story is going! Read, review, and enjoy! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This took me forever! Usually I can crank these out in a few hours, but this one took me three days. I'm not quite sure why. I never realized how much Channy is in this episode! Their moment at the end of it is just too cute! They are so stinking adorable. :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance, the characters, or dialogue previously used in the show. I also do not own Apples to Apples.**

* * *

If there's one person that I hate more than the Randoms, it's definitely Santiago Heraldo. That man is a conniving, evil genius. And not the good kind of evil genius, like me. He is a word twister and a liar. He made me sound like a puppy shover. Can you believe that? Okay, maybe I did shove the dog, but it was licking me. No one, not even a dog, licks Chad Dylan Cooper.

So I really hate Santiago. He really makes me angry. Of course, he happened to be down at the studio this week. Just my luck. He also happened to be doing an article on the one and only Sonny Munroe. Why is it that every time something happens to me, she is a part of it? Stupid Random.

Since Santiago is here, I have to clear my name. I am determined to be seen as a perfect, sweet person to the tabloids. Wouldn't that be a good story? America's Bad Boy Turned Innocent Angel. I like the sound of that. I am going to clear my name, even if it means pushing Sonny out of the way to do it.

"Hey Sonny!" I approached the girl and the camera crew. "Happy Meatball Monday! Just brought you some extra napkins."

"Thanks Chad, that was oddly thoughtful of you," she said. Oddly thoughtful? I can be very thoughtful, thank you very much. There was that one time...

Yeah, I've got nothing.

"It never hurts to be nice," I told her. "Santiago! My man! Didn't see you there!" I gave him a quick handshake, and then I acted as if I had no idea what was going on. What can I say? Acting is my specialty. "Oh, are you guys in the middle of an interview?"

"What was your first clue, the interviewer or the camera?" Sonny asked. Leave it to her to make some snarky comment. I ignored the fact that I wanted to yell at her, for the sake of the camera, and pulled up a chair next to Sonny.

"Why don't you join us?" she added sarcastically. Please, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. I don't need an invitation.

"Don't mind if I do!" I replied. I really hoped my hair looked good.

"Wait a minute," Santiago added. "Nice girl from Wisconsin is right with the Hollywood bad boy?"

"Well I wouldn't say we were..."

I quickly interrupted Sonny. "We're very good friends," I said as I put my arm around her. It strangely felt right, like I wanted it to stay there. I quickly realized that this was no time for games. There was a camera in front of me.

"Actually, we can't stand each other," she added. Touché, but Santiago didn't need to know that.

I laughed at her. "This is the kind of fun we get to have everyday!"

"Which apparently is starting today!" She is ruining my plan! Yet another reason why I despise that girl.

"Isn't she adorable?" I asked. Unfortunately, yes. "That's why Sonny is my favorite member of So Random."

"Really?" She looked surprise.

"Yes, really," I replied. It wasn't actually a lie, but there wasn't much competition. There's self absorbed Tawni, crazy Zora, and the two bafoons. I still hate Sonny, but I guess that she's better than the rest of her cast. "Santiago, you are lucky to be getting this interview. This girl is going places. Speaking of, I gotta go!" I checked my watch, it was time for my massage. Nothing gets in the way of my massage.

"Let me guess," Santiago added. "Got some dogs to shove?"

"Yes," I lied. "Shoving the dogs towards bowls of food that I lovingly laid out for them." I didn't think saying I was going for a massage would help build my perfect angel image. "You know why? I love puppies."

"Aw," Sonny said. "Compliments, kindness. I'm really impressed Chad." She flashed me her signature smile, which almost made me crack. Almost.

"Well, it's not about me." I placed my hand on her shoulder. "It's about the dogs. It's just something I like to do that says Chad cares. Catch ya later." I winked at her. She so wants me.

I walked onto the Mack Falls set. "Somebody rent me a puppy!" I yelled. I was going to impress Santiago and Sonny. I could kill two birds with one stone. Not that I care if I impress Sonny. Because I don't.

* * *

I finally got my puppy! Chastity and Marta took forever to help me pick out which one to rent. I brought them because I figured they would know which one would be the best for making everyone's heart melt, being teenage girls and all. They couldn't decide which one was the cutest. I swear, they are such girls.

I walked over to Sonny's dressing room, only to see Santiago with his camera. Perfect.

"Knock knock!" I said as I tapped on the door. "Guess who?"

"What are you doing here?" Sonny asked. She looked happy to see me. Aw.

"Well, I said I'd catch you later. It's later, and I'm catching you," I replied. Shouldn't she know this?

"Okay..." She looked confused. "Who's this?" She walked up and greeted my puppy. "Does this cute little guy have a name?" Of course! It's Chad. Shouldn't she know my name? Oh wait, I think she was talking about the dog.

"Yeah," I replied, brushing away the excitement I got when I thought Sonny said I was cute. "Cupcake. He's one of the hungry dogs I feed." I gasped, as if I didn't know Santiago was in the room. "Oh my gosh, the cameras are here. I've done it again."

"Well, can I hold him?" Sonny asked hopefully.

"Of course!" I replied as I lifted the dog into her arms. I was thankful to get that thing off of me. I hate dogs.

"He's so cute!" she exclaimed. Not as cute as me.

"When I saw him I thought of you," I said. That wasn't a lie. The dog did remind me of Sonny. It was so perky, just like her. And cute, like her too. Stupid cute.

"That's a compliment right?" she asked.

"Of course!" I exclaimed.

"I have to admit, I'm starting to like the new you." Wait, did Sonny just say she likes me? Weren't we supposed to be enemies?

"It's not new!" I defended myself. "It's just me. People think they know me, but they don't." Turns out the camera was dying, so Santiago and his friend had to go get a new one. I hope that they got all of my nice guy stuff on tape!

"Oh, I gotta go," I said as I grabbed the puppy out of Sonny's hands.

"What? You just got here?" Aw, did she not want me to leave? How cute. Too bad.

"And now I'm just leaving. Bye!" I waved at her.

"Wait." Oh crap was she onto me? I may as well admit it. "You're not just leaving because the camera broke? Oh my gosh! You're leaving because the camera broke!"

"No, that's not the only reason!" I said. It really isn't.

"Let me guess the dog's a rental." Dang, she was good. "Oh my gosh the dog's a rental!"

"It's not a big deal!" I yelled. I didn't want Sonny to be mad at me. Wait , what? "Look, you can rent anything in this town. If I had shoved an old lady, I could've rented an old lady."

"Wait a minute. The cafeteria, the puppy, the you catching me later. You were just using me to make yourself look better!" Good job Munroe, finally putting all the pieces of the puzzle together. "I'm such an idiot." Stupid Sonny, making me feel bad.

"No you're not! Look at how fast you figured that out." I'm trying to be nice, okay?

"You are unbelievable!" she yelled. Yeah, unbelievably good looking. "I'm not surprised that you used me, but to use this poor, sweet, defenseless dog!"

"Please, I'm not using this thing for free. It cost me sixty bucks an hour!" Sonny scowled at me. I probably shouldn't have said that.

The girl looked like she was going to punch me in the face. "You...you...you poser! You are the most shallow, self-absorbed, conceited jerk face that I have ever met! And you know what? This is my room! And this is my interview! And this is my foot, which is going to kick you in the butt if you don't get out of here!" Sonny yelled. She was practically fuming. I don't think I'd ever seen her so angry. I turned around to see Santiago standing behind us with the camera.

"Oh man, this is great!" he exclaimed. Crap, I hope he didn't get the part about me renting the dog.

"Wait, you were filming that?" Sonny asked.

"Oh, yes," Santiago replied with a smirk.

"But I thought the camera broke..." Sonny looked seriously worried.

"This is a different camera," Santiago said. Duh Sonny, duh.

"How much of that did you get?" I asked.

"Just the part where she went all diva crazy on you." Yes!

"And it hurts so much!" I exclaimed, channeling my inner Mackenzie. "You monster." I turned to look at Sonny, comforted my dog, and walked away.

I know what I did was bad, but I have a reputation to uphold. I shouldn't care about some silly Random's feelings when I am trying to rebuild my image, but I still feel awful. I hope Sonny is okay. I shouldn't have done that, but my reputation is always the most important thing.

* * *

The next day, I walked in on Chastity watching Santiago's Sonny broadcast.

"Wow, you really made her look bad," Chastity said. "This will be great for Mackenzie Falls! It's going to bring so much negative publicity to So Random!"

"I thought you liked Sonny," I said as I sat down in the room. The two had really seemed to hit it off.

"Oh, I do," Chastity replied. "She's really sweet and funny, and I know that they just twisted her words. I just don't want So Random's ratings to surpass ours."

"Touché," I said. She had nothing to worry about. I would never let that happen.

"But why did you do that?" she asked me.

"Do what?" I asked her back.

"Make her look bad. That's not very romantic," she said with a sly grin.

"Get out!" I yelled at her and pointed to the door.

"Denial," she sneered.

"Leave!" I screamed. Chastity walked out of the room, just as Skylar walked in.

"Chad? Why are you yelling?" he asked.

"I DON'T LIKE SONNY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"I never said you..." I quickly interrupted him.

"LEAVE!" I screamed again.

* * *

I walked over the cafeteria to get some fro yo. I needed to get away from my cast. Why does everyone think I like Sonny? I just don't get it. We argue all the time. What about that infers that I like her? Sure, she's cute, but I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. I'm way out of her league. I'd never like a girl like her. I think.

While I was down in the cafeteria, I was talking to one of our guest stars on Mackenzie Falls this week. I forget her name, but she was very quiet. Not that I gave her much of a chance to talk. While I was talking to her, Sonny came to throw another diva fit. That girl was being ridiculous. People even started throwing food at her. It was very amusing. She told my guest star to get up and sat down in her seat.

"Wow, you are working the diva thing," I remarked as she sat down.

"I'm not a diva Chad!" she defended herself.

"I know that," I replied. Sonny was the exact opposite of a diva. She really was as sweet as everyone thought. She was funny, pretty, interesting, and smart. She also has really pretty hair and... Wait. What am I saying?

"Well then tell Santiago!" she yelled. "I want people to know me for who I am."

"I want people to know me for who I'm not," I said. Shouldn't she know this by now? We've known each other for two months. Get with the program, Sonny. "I like you," I admitted. As a friend, of course. "I'm sorry the rest of the world doesn't get to know the real you."

"It's your fault!" she exclaimed.

"Is it Sonny, is it really?" I used one of my famous lines.

"Yes! It is! Really!" she yelled.

I didn't have much to say to that because she was right. It was my fault. Anyways, I had to get ready to build dog houses for homeless dogs with Santiago! Creating my good boy image was becoming so much easier thanks to Sonny.

* * *

My dog houses were a success. Everything was going perfectly. Santiago was eating it up. I could read tomorrow's headlines: Chad Dylan Cooper- America's Angel. It was perfect, well it was. Things were going exactly as I planned until a certain overly peppy brunette showed up with a dog.

"Oh hey Chad!" she exclaimed, as if she didn't know I was going to be here. "Is this the house you've been building for the homeless dogs? Impressive."

"What are you doing here?" I asked her. I wasn't going to let Sonny Munroe mess up my image. No freaking way.

"Oh! Chompers and I just stopped by to bring you some extra nails!" she said. The little liar! "We knew you were building dog houses, and you know, it never hurts to be nice!" She turned around to greet Santiago, as if she was totally shocked that he was here. "Santiago! My man! I didn't see you there. Oh my gosh. Are you in the middle of an interview? I am so sorry?" Is she mocking me? Oh, she's going to get it.

I grabbed her shoulder. "I know what you're doing." She was not going to get away with this.

"Do you Chad? Do you really?" she questioned. She did not just steal my line. "Okay! Well let's get to building!"

Santiago walked up to the two of us. "Can an out of control diva be trusted with a hammer and nails? Stay tuned!" he said to the camera.

Two hours later, we were still building. Shouldn't I have people who do this for me? I mean really, I hadn't brushed my hair in two hours. This was getting a little ridiculous. The best part of this entire day was when Santiago twisted Sonny's words and made it seem like she thought helping the dogs was a competition. Maybe I should give this guy more credit. Anyone who makes Sonny look bad is a friend of mine.

"I give up!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, you tried," I said. Why am I being nice to her? "You tried to make me look bad. You just couldn't. You're just too nice, and I'm too good at pretending to be nice."

"I thought I could do to you what you did to me, but I guess I can't play this game as well as you can. I have to give you props." She was kind of cute when she was nice to me. Stupid cute.

"Well, props accepted," I said. Maybe we could be friends. Only if she was always this forgiving and nice to me. "The way I suckered you into letting me use your press to make me look better. I was brilliant!"

"Well, you do to some of your best work on camera," she said. Okay, she's being kind of out of character. What's going on?

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"You're on camera!" she exclaimed. What? What in the world? I completely take everything back! I will never be friends with this girl! "Smile into my hat."

"You didn't."

"But I did," she admitted as she took her camera out of her hat. "Bad girl revealed to be good. Heartthrob revealed to be jerkthrob. On her way to Santiago Heraldo, I'm Sonny Munroe."

I couldn't believe what just happened. She had tricked me. Again. I was furious, but at the same time it made me respect Sonny even more. I never thought she'd have something like this in her.

"Well played, Munroe," I said. I was shocked.

"Props accepted," she told me.

"We should hang out sometime." I don't know what possessed me to say that, but I did.

"The camera's off Chad," she stated.

"I know," I replied. Sonny just walked away with a smile. Maybe, we could be friends. I couldn't help but smile, even after I stepped in dog poop. For the first time ever, something felt right.

* * *

Of course, Sonny took me up on the hanging out offer. I knew that she couldn't resist this. She invited me over to hang out on Friday night, so I went over to her apartment, only to find a special surprise waiting for me.

"Chad!" Sonny exclaimed with a big smile as she opened the door.

"Hey Sonny," I said. She was dressed casually, in jeans, a yellow v-neck, and black converse.

"Everyone else is already here, so just make yourself at home!" She led me into her apartment.

"Everyone else?" I asked.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed. "It's So Random pizza night! The pizza is already here, so take as much as you want. There's plenty!"

Did Sonny really invite me to hang out with these losers? When I said that we should hang out, I definitely didn't mean with them.

"No way," I said. "I'm not hanging out with them too. That was not part of the deal."

"Well," she started. "Friday is always So Random pizza night. You and I decided to hang out on Friday, so we are. I can't just blow off pizza night. It's against So Random code. Follow me." She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the living room. "Guys! We have a special guest tonight! Chad is here!"

"Pooper?" Grady asked with an incredulous look on his face.

"Get him out!" Tawni yelled. "He's messing up my pretty!"

"Guys, stop!" yelled Sonny. "Can't you at least try to get along?"

"No!" the Randoms and I yelled simultaneously.

"Why did you even invite him over anyways?" Nico asked Sonny. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you have a crush on Chad."

"Yeah," Zora added. "It does kind of seem like that."

Great, not them too.

"Just watch Tween Weekly TV and eat your pizza," she said as she tossed Tawni the remote.

The night wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I laughed and joked with the Randoms while we ate pizza and played various board and card games. It wasn't the worst night I could have had. Still, I had much better ways I could have been spending it. Like with a hot blonde. Everyone filed out one by one, until Sonny and I were the only ones left in her apartment.

"See, that wasn't so bad! Was it?" she asked.

"I guess it wasn't too painful," I said with a laugh. "Though don't be expecting the rivalry to end anytime soon. It would be bad for my image."

Sonny laughed. "You and your stupid image."

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, what do you expect?"

"I'm not really sure what to expect with you, honestly," she said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked. I really was curious.

"It's just," she started. "Most of the time, you're a total stuck up jerk."

I laughed. "Gee, Sonny, great way to boost my self esteem."

"I'm not done!" she protested. "But you have sweet moments, and you become a total different person. You're just hard to read." She blushed.

"I like being hard to read," I said. "It makes for good publicity."

"See, there's the stuck up Chad," she told me. I turned my attention back to Sonny's TV, which we had put on mute during our game of Apples to Apples. Santiago was reporting, and the background was a picture of Sonny and I at the park.

"Turn it up!" I yelled. I grabbed the remote from Sonny's hand and pressed the volumes key.

Santiago was talking into the microphone. "Though I started out with a story about America's New Sweethart Sonny Munroe, I quickly became fascinated with another story involving the fresh face. Her alleged romance with Chad Dylan Cooper."

Our mouths flew open at the same time. I officially hate this guy even more.

"At first it just seemed like the stars of two rival shows bickering," Santiago continued. "But it quickly escalated into something much more. The two can't seem to stay away from each other, and an outside source very close to Chad himself confirms that the two flirt fight on a regular basis." I'm going to kill Chastity. "The chemistry between these two is undeniable. So you heard it here first. I'm betting that this time next year, Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper will be the hottest couple in all of Hollywood. We will call them Channy. I'm Santiago Heraldo and this is Tween Weekly TV!"

Sonny was in complete shock. "I can't believe him! That guy is such a jerk! Us, liking each other? As if." She looked like she was about to blow up. "Why does everybody think that?"

I shrugged as I walked to the door. "They're just stupid." I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Look Sonny, I know you're new to this whole Hollywood thing, but you can't let this get to you. It's just Santiago doing whatever he can to get a good story. All reporters do it. Trust me, this whole thing will blow over in a week."

"It better," she said with a sigh. "I'm America's Sweethart. I could never date America's Bad Boy. It would kill my reputation." She laughed.

"Not funny," I said. I hate when people mock me.

"But it totally was," Sonny replied.

"Besides. Me. You. Dating? Channy? No way." I let out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah," she agreed. "I totally hate you."

"But not as I much as I hate you," I replied.

"Goodnight, Cooper," she said as she opened the door for me.

"Goodnight, Munroe." I winked at her and walked out the door.

I'm going to have to have talks with Chastity and Santiago as soon as possible. Sonny and I will never be a couple. Ever. I laughed as I imagined myself on a date with her. Why would I ever be seen in public with a Random? Ridiculous. Still, we would be a cute couple. Hypothetically, of course. I guess I'd never know what it would be like to go on a date with Sonny.

Or so I thought.

* * *

**Ah! Lead in for the next chapter! What do you think? Yet another person to add to the list of people who think Sonny and Chad are perfect for each other. Read, review, and enjoy! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is a long one! Really, everything in this episode is so Channy. It's just too adorable! I just want to take a moment to thank all of you that have reviewed, favorites, and followed this story! Seriously, you guys are the best! :) Enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

Our newest guest star on Mackenzie Falls was James Conroy. He's not very famous, so I'm not sure why he's on our show. Whatever. I thought James was really cool when I first met him. He, like myself, was a player, so we had a lot in common. There was a lot to talk about when you've dated as many girls as we have. He was a pretty cool guy. I really could have seen myself becoming friends with him.

That was until he started hitting on Sonny.

James and I had just finished rehearsing, so we headed to the cafeteria to get some stellar food. Of course, Sonny was down there as well. Dressed as a tea pot, I might add. Why does she always feel the need to wear her costumes to lunch? Anyways, James immediately took interest in her.

"Dude!" He gawked as he saw Sonny walk in. "Who's that? She's hot!"

"Oh," I said. "That's Sonny."

"Dude, I am so about to get that! Damn, she's cute!" he exclaimed.

Oh, no.

"Sorry," I replied. "You can have any girl in the studio. Just not Sonny."

"Why not?" James asked.

That was a good question. I didn't really have a good reason as to why James couldn't go out with Sonny. I just really didn't want him to. I'd be really upset if Sonny went on a date with a boy. Especially, a player like James. That doesn't mean I like her. I'm just... Looking out for the enemy. That's it.

"You just..." I started. "You can't. She's Sonny."

"Oh, I get it."

"Get what?"

"That's the girl you haven't shut up about. Isn't it?" he asked.

"What? I haven't been talking about Sonny!" Where did he get that idea?

"Oh, please. The 'she's so annoying' and 'I hate her so much' girl. The one you obviously have a crush on." James laughed and patted me on the back. "You snooze, you lose, dude. I'm going to go get some lunch and talk to that lovely lady." He walked up to the food.

Where did he get that idea? Had he been talking to Chastity or something? I had said one or two, or maybe ten, things about Sonny today. They all had to do with hating her, so how does that infer that I like her? People read too much into everything these days. I looked over to see James and Sonny talking and laughing in the lunch line. Oh no, Sonny deserved much better than that jerk. I was going to do something about this. I walked over and got my lunch from Brenda. I then proceeded to barge in on their conversation.

"Hey!" I greeted James. "I got her to make me a rack of lamb!" I needed to distract him from Sonny.

"Man! I love lamb!" he exclaimed. Food is the perfect way to distract a teenage boy.

"Stick with me man, and you'll have a great time here." I turned to face the brunette. "Sonny," I greeted her. I should at least acknowledge the enemy, right?

"Chad," she said with a fake smile.

I turned back to James. "Anyways, they're shooting our scene. We should probably go." I needed to get him far, far away from Sonny.

"Oh, you're on Mackenzie Falls this week?" she asked James. Why does she feel the need to talk to him? "Let me guess. Stuck up Mackenzie being chased by bad boy bank robber."

I acknowledged her outfit. "Let me guess. The Life of the Boston Tea Party."

"Well, at least my show brings joy to our viewers." Ugh. She's such a diva.

"Well, at least my show has viewers," I countered.

"Wow!" James exclaimed. "What's going on here?" Didn't we just go over this?

"Nothing," I said quickly.

"It's beyond nothing!" Sonny said. It seemed that the only thing we could agree on was how much we didn't like each other.

"It's certainly nothing to be late over," I stated. "Our scene is up first after lunch. Sonny."

"Chad." She fake giggled and rolled her eyes. I walked away, only to notice that James was still talking to Sonny.

That little player. James caught up with me on set about fifteen minutes later.

"Why were you talking to her?" I asked him. "I told you to stay away."

"Is somebody jealous?" No. "I thought you said it was nothing." I felt my blood curdling.

"Just...just go shoot your scene!" I yelled at him.

* * *

About an hour later, I found James with my phone. He's a player and a stealer. And to think I actually thought we could have been friends.

"Dude? Is that my phone?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah. It is! Thanks," he nonchalantly replied. I walked away, but I swore I heard him asking someone out over the phone.

It better not have been Sonny.

* * *

I was chilling on my set while James, Chastity, and Ferguson were shooting a scene. I hadn't heard anything else about Sonny and James going out, so I figured that nothing was happening between them. James was a player, so he had probably just moved on to another girl. As long as he stayed away from Sonny, we were cool. I couldn't have James taking Sonny away from our arguments. How could the rivalry between our shows continue without us bickering? Okay, I guess it existed before she was here, but still. He just couldn't go on a date with her. I was eating some chicken, when Tawni ran up and shoved me in the back. Ouch.

"Where's your idiot friend?" she asked me. I assumed that she was talking about Bart, the Mackenzie Falls stagehand. He was very dumb. Maybe Tawni had a crush on him. No, he wasn't a prince, movie star, or hotel heir.

"BART!" I called, and the guy rushed over.

"Not that idiot!" she exclaimed. Oops, my bad. "James." James? What did Tawni want with James? "Yeah, the one who's going out with Sonny tonight." That got my attention.

What the hell? That guy is going to get it. I warned him. Why would Sonny even say yes to a guy that selfish? Is she that dumb? Even I'm not as big of a player as James, and Sonny would never go out with me. Not that I want her to!

"I'm sorry, what?" Maybe I just heard her wrong. There was no way that this was happening.

"James. Sonny. Date. Tonight!" she yelled. Okay, I obviously didn't hear her wrong.

"Date. Sonny. Tonight. James?!" I was so shocked. How could Sonny stoop so low?

"So where is he?" Tawni asked with a furious look on her face.

"Well. Right now he's breaking in to the First Bank of Mackenzie Falls," I told her.

"Give me all your money!" James's voice called. I pointed a finger to signal that that was him.

"What is your show even about?" Tawni questioned.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. If there was one thing I could always talk about, it was my show. "This week's our Christmas episode. In the end he realizes he had a wonderful life!" She shot me a disturbed look.

"Look," she started. "Just tell James to back off of Sonny." She stomped off.

"Wait!" I stopped her. "Why do you want him to back off Sonny?"

"Why are you wearing a bib?" she countered. I'm a messy eater, okay?

"Jealous?"

"I have my own bib!" she yelled. She was getting annoying. I could only take so much of the female version of myself.

"Not of the bib!" I corrected her. "Of Sonny."

"No. I'm trying to protect her! Why do you want him to back off Sonny?" Crap.

"I... I never said I did." I tried to cover it up, but Tawni didn't buy it. She was a lot smarter than she looked.

"Oh, your lips say I don't care, but your eyes say I do care! Now, you just tell your friend to back off from Tawni Hart! Well, not back off from me. Back off, from me, Tawni Hart!" She flipped her hair and stomped off.

I don't want James to back off because I like Sonny. I want him to back off because I like arguing with her, and if she gets distracted by a boy, there will be less time to argue with her. I tried to rationalize this theory in my mind, but it didn't work very well. A little voice in the back of my head told me that there was a bigger reason as to why I wanted James to back off. I just pushed it aside. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. Why should I let a little voice in the back of my head tell me what to think?

"You'll never take me alive!" James yelled again as he rolled offstage.

"Dude, are you taking Sonny out?" I asked.

"Why do you care?" he countered.

"I don't."

"Yeah, I get that from your eyes." What is up with my eyes today?

"You'll still never take me alive, but I forgot something!" he yelled again as he rolled back onstage.

I had to do something about this. I had to protect Sonny from this moron. I couldn't jeopardize our arguments. That would be awful.

I really don't care about her though. I could care less about that little Random.

* * *

"Please!" I cried as I followed Chastity to her car.

"No way!" she exclaimed. "I am not taking you to go crash Sonny's date! Want to know why? I have my own date! I don't see why I have to take you anyways. You just got a new car!"

"Yeah, and it's in the shop because the hooligans screwed up the engine," I scoffed. "Please!" I gave her my best puppy dog face.

Chastity sighed. "Fine. But you owe me, Cooper."

I slid into the passenger seat of Chastity's red convertible. Her car was very nice. I mean she was one of the leading ladies of the best show on television, so she had a lot of money. Still, her car wasn't as nice as mine.

"Remind me again why you're crashing Sonny's date?" she asked. "Jealous much? No matter how much you'd love it, she's not your girlfriend."

"I'm not jealous. I'm merely protecting the rivalry," I answered in an obvious tone.

"How is crashing her date protecting the rivalry?" Why does she always feel the need to get so up in my business?

"If Sonny got too distracted by a boy, she wouldn't have enough time to argue with me. Therefore, the rivalry would weaken," I explained.

Chastity just laughed as we pulled into the Arcade parking lot. "You know, for someone who 'hates' Sonny so much, you seem to go out of your way to be around her very often." She made sure to add air quotes around the word hate.

"Psh, no I don't." I could feel my face turning red. "We just, happen to cross paths a lot."

"If that's the story you're sticking with, whatever. Everyone knows about your crush."

I glared at Chastity. "I don't have a crush."

She continued as if she hadn't heard me. "We're placing bets as to how long it will be before you ask her out. Marta's saying you'll do it this week, Ferguson thinks sometime next month, and Skylar says exactly two weeks from today. I, being your best friend and all, know you better then anyone. I also know your stubbornness better than anyone. Therefore, I believe you won't ask her out for at least six months. Probably more. I win the bet if it takes you more than two months. If my calculations are correct, then you'll be asking her out just before her first yearly anniversary of being on So Random!" I had never been so angry in my entire life. I wanted to slap Chastity right then and there.

"Oh!" I said, playing along with her act. "I want to join in on the bet! How about this. I'm never asking her out."

Chastity rolled her eyes. "Your denial is obnoxious."

I got out and slammed the door of Chastity's car. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a date to crash and a rivalry to keep strong. Peace out sucker!" I flashed her a peace sign and waltzed into the arcade.

It was easy to spot Sonny and James. They were sitting at a booth right in the middle of the arcade. Sonny was sitting on one side with James on the other. Tawni was sitting on the other side of Tawni. Wait what? What was Tawni doing here? You'd think she has a crush on James by the way she followed him on his date. I guess that's exactly what I did to Sonny, but I had a perfectly justifiable reason. Right? I pranced over to the booth and slid in next to James.

"Sorry I'm late!" I exclaimed. "What did I miss?"

"Tawni likes chicken fingers and ski ball!" James declared. Both he and Sonny had annoyed looks on their faces. Oh, I'm sensing some tension here. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to hang out with my bro!" I couldn't tell James the real reason I was here. He would just accuse me of liking Sonny. Which I obviously don't. I directed my attention to Tawni. "So what are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" she countered.

"What are they doing here?" James asked Sonny.

"What are we still doing here?" Sonny replied.

"Do you wanna make a break for it? I know how to tuck and roll," James exclaimed. Oh no, tucking and rolling is my thing.

"I am right behind you!" Tawni and I each grabbed the person sitting next to us. They weren't going anywhere.

"Who's up for some chicken fingers and ski ball?!" Tawni yelled. I raised a finger in support of her idea. This was going to be one interesting night.

We sat their awkwardly for a good five minutes. I finally decided to break the silence. It was killing me.

"So..." I muttered, hoping to think of a good conversation starter. Preferably one that would get James away from Sonny.

"So," James replied in a angry manner.

"So..." Tawni sighed. At least I had one person on my side. Even if it was Tawni Hart.

"So!" Sonny said with a fake smile. She looked extremely angry. I felt kind of bad, but I was only protecting her. She directed her attention to Tawni. "How about you and I partake in a friendly game of air hockey?"

"It's not really my...OW!" Before Tawni could protest, Sonny grabbed her by the air and pulled her away. What a diva.

James turned to face me. "Dude! What the hell?"

"Sorry man. I warned you. Sonny's off limits," I said.

"Why?" he asked me. "You said earlier that you didn't like her."

"I don't."

"You might be a good actor, but you are an awful liar," James muttered. That guy was a piece of work. Maybe I should set him up with Chastity. They'd have a lot to talk about, like my nonexistent love life with Sonny.

"So, are you having a good time on your date?" I decided to make small talk with James.

"I was until it was rudely interrupted!" he yelled at me.

"Tawni's a piece of work right?" It was kind of rude of her to crash her friend's date. I don't hate to worry about being rude, Sonny is my enemy.

"Aw, she is so cute when she's angry!" James exclaimed. I thought he was over Sonny?

"Sonny's always cute. She can't do anything without it being cute. Stupid cute." The stupid cute that made me go down to the arcade during my free time. Wait, no. I didn't come down here because I like Sonny. I came for professional reasons, like protecting the rivalry.

"No dude! I am talking about Tawni!" My eyes widened. Tawni? Like self-centered, 'I can't go five minutes without looking at my reflection' Tawni? Ew, gross. I thought James had good taste in girls. Maybe I heard him wrong.

"I'm sorry, I thought you just said Tawni."

"I did!" he exclaimed.

That's just wrong. That's disturbing. Tawni and James?! God, I feel sick. At least now I know he will back off of Sonny. Not that I care, psh.

"She hates me so much!" he yelled. "I love it!"

I'm seriously disturbed.

I glanced over just in time to see Tawni stomp off and Sonny sit down at the booth. She looked even angrier than before.

I tried to break the tension. "Woo! I thought she'd never leave!" Sonny shot me an annoyed look.

This night definitely didn't go as planned. At least now I knew I wouldn't have to deal with Sonny and James anymore.

At least, that's what I thought.

* * *

I looked straight into Marta's eyes. "Look Penelope, I know that my water wouldn't be anything without your bottles, but I don't think we can do this anymore. I love Chloe." I used my best overdramatized voice.

"Chad! I need a favor!"

"Cut!" I turned around to see Sonny barging onto our set, again. She looked extremely angry. Great, what did I do this time?

"Why do you always feel the need to barge onto my set while I am in the middle of making Mackenzie Falls magic?" I yelled furiously. I hate when people, especially Sonny, interrupt my acting.

She acted as if she hadn't heard me. "Chad, you're the most stubborn person I know. You're shallow, conceited, fake, rude, annoying..."

I interrupted her. "Is this going somewhere, or are you just here to give me a list of all the reasons you hate me, because trust me, I could do the exact same for you."

"Do you want to go on a date with me?"

Wait, WHAT?

I did not see that one coming.

Sonny must've seen the confused look on my face, because she quickly corrected herself. "Oh god! I don't mean like a real date! No way." She looked around as if she was suspicious of anyone overhearing our conversation. "Is James here?"

"Nah," I replied. "He finished shooting all of his scenes yesterday."

"Good," she said as a relieved look spread across he face.

"So, you still haven't told me why you want me to go on a date that's apparently not a real date." This was all just too confusing.

"Basically, James dumped me, for Tawni," she explained. Why? Sonny is a much better choice than Tawni. Not that I think Sonny is a good choice. Psh. "So Tawni and I are getting back at him. I'm going to make him jealous with my fake date, and he's going to want me back. Then I'm going to turn him down, and give him exactly what he deserves."

I thought about it for a moment. It was a good plan, and I do hate James. Plus, I would get to see what it would be like to go on a date with Sonny. Not that I care, of course.

"Okay," I muttered.

"Excuse me?" Sonny looked shocked.

"What?" I asked her. "I said that I'll be your fake date."

"You're not even going to argue with me about it?"

"Nope."

"Do you want to go on a date with me or something?" she asked. She did not just go there.

"No," I said, racking my brain of something that I could use to insult her back. "But you must really want to go on a date with me. You could have picked anyone to be your fake date."

"I picked you because you're the fakest of the fake!" she yelled.

"Fine!" I countered.

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So, I'll meet you there at seven?" I asked her.

"Dont be late!"

* * *

I had to beg Chastity to take me back to the arcade, but she finally did. Of course, the entire ride there was filled with her teasing me about Sonny. I'm getting fed up with her. She dropped me off in the parking lot, where I found Sonny waiting for me.

"You're ten minutes late," she sneered.

"Chad Dylan Cooper is always fashionably late," I announced. She rolled her eyes at me, and we walked into the arcade, spotting James and Tawni as soon as we entered.

"Quick! Hold my hand!" Sonny yelled, practically yanking my arm out of the socket. She's a very violent person.

"Don't tell me what to do!" I yelled, defending myself. She is so pushy.

"We're on a fake date! We have to make it look believable!" she protested. What's her deal? She's trying to hold the wrong hand. Does she like me or something? I hope so! Uh, I mean, I hope not.

"If you want to hold hands, you've got to switch sides," I told her.

"Why?"

"This is my holding hand." Shouldn't she know this? Everyone knows Chad Dylan Cooper has a holding hand. It's common knowledge. Then again, Sonny isn't like most people.

"Fine," she muttered, walking over to my other side. Much better. "Look, and just so you know, this is our first and last fake date."

"Good!"

"Good!" Why do we always do this? "Now smile like you're having the time of your life." We grabbed hands and put on ridiculous smiles as we walked through the arcade. Our hands fit together perfectly. It was nice. Wait, no, I can't think that! We sat down at a booth together. I hope no crazy fans are here. I can't risk being seen in public with a Random, even a pretty one.

"This better work!" Sonny exclaimed. "James is such a jerk. He needs to get what he deserves!"

"Yeah," I agreed. "He thinks he's so cool because he dates a new girl every week. Well I date two new girls a week! Take that Conroy!"

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Yes, because that's definitely something to be proud of."

I laughed. "You wish you were one of those girls, don't you Munroe?"

She rolled her eyes again. What an attitude! "In your dreams, Cooper." I hate to admit it, but that kind of hurt.

Sonny glanced over and noticed James staring. "They're looking this way!" she exclaimed. "Put your arm around me!"

"Well, I would but you sat on the wrong side." She shot me a confused look. She really needs to get caught up on her Chad Dylan Cooper trivia. "This arm says, 'let's cuddle,' and this arm says, 'good game bro!"

"Well, I'm saying just put one of them around me!" I placed my arm around her.

"Oh, you should probably put your head on my shoulder," I reminded her. She, surprisingly, did so. It felt good, almost perfect. The way her head fit in my shoulder. They way my arm hung around her neck. It felt like this was exactly how it was supposed to be. Wait, what am I saying! Snap out of it Chad!

Sonny sighed. "This is nice, in theory."

"Yeah," I said. "We make a good couple, hypothetically." Sonny and I would be a great couple. She's funny, pretty, and nice. And me? I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. Need I say more? We wouldn't just be a good couple, we'd be an amazing one. This is all hypothetical of course. I'd never date my enemy. I think.

"He's looking this way!" Sonny exclaimed. I glanced over at James. Sure enough, he was staring straight at us. If looks could kill, I'd be dead right now. "End reality!" Sonny and I started crazy flirting. We cuddled and giggled. I have to give her props. I knew she was funny, but she's a much better actor than I thought. Unless, she wasn't acting. No, I'm sure she is.

"James looks really mad," I said.

"I know!" Sonny exclaimed. "This is really working! You're the best fake date ever!"

I laughed. "I'm not sure if that's supposed to be a compliment."

"It's the best you're going to get from me," she said. "Just to be clear, once we aren't 'dating' anymore, we go back to hating each other."

I smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way." She put her head on my shoulder, and we continued flirting.

"Ha!" she exclaimed. She quickly sat up and pulled out her phone. "I got a text! From you?" Wait, what? How did I text Sonny? I don't even have my phone... Oh wait, that idiot took it.

"That jerk still has my phone?" I need that thing! My whole life is on there!

"And he already wants me back!"

I frowned. "Already?" That upset me a little more than it should have.

"I know," she said. "How good are we?"

If I thought that this night couldn't get any weirder, I was totally wrong. Right as Sonny put her phone away, the two bafoons sat down at our table. Why were they even here?

"Well, well, well," Nico muttered.

"So, you guys on a date?" Grady asked. Sonny and I looked at each other. Neither of us knew how to answer that question.

"It's fake," Sonny assured them.

"Oh," Grady said. "Then why didn't you ask one of us to be your fake date?" I was wondering that myself. Why did Sonny ask me, when she has two guy best friends that would be perfectly willing to do the job? I never understood that. I mean granted, they are nothing compared to me, but still. Did Sonny want to go on a date with me? That thought kind of made me happy, but I brushed the feeling aside.

"Obviously, she doesn't think we're good enough to be her fake date," Nico muttered.

"Either one of us would have made a much better date than Chip Drama Pants over here," Grady replied. Oh no he didn't.

"I don't think so," I said to them.

"Chip!" Nico exclaimed. These two didn't make any sense.

"Okay, can we talk about this later?" Yes, they need to leave, so I can have more alone time with Sonny.

"Fine," Nico said. "But just so you know, I've been in three, four, five fake relationships. So I could have helped you on your little fake date." None of us noticed James approaching the table.

"Oh, so this is a fake date?" he asked. Sonny looked stunned to see him.

"No!" she defended herself. I quickly wrapped my arm around her. "This is real, as real as can be."

"So you're lying to us?" Grady asked.

"No!"

"Wait, so you're lying to me?" James questioned.

"No!" Sonny looked frantic. "Look, would I do this if I were on a fake date?" And then Sonny Munroe did something I never expected.

She kissed me.

That's right, full front, on the lips. The first thing I noticed was that her lips reeked of arcade games and greasy food, but once I got past that, it felt good. I couldn't believe I was actually kissing Sonny Munroe.

It was nice.

She pulled away, and James looked completely shocked.

"Oh that settles it!" he exclaimed. "I must have you back! Tawni!" The blonde marched over, and James pulled out my phone. Jerk. "Check your email!"

"Oh no!" Sonny stood up and walked over next to Tawni. "You are not dumping her for me, because I'm dumping you."

"Oh no! You can't dump me. I don't get dumped. I dump. From a distance."

"Not this time!" Blondie exclaimed.

"Yeah, because we're dumping you, up close!" Sonny added.

"Do you want an apology or something?" James asked. This guy is so dumb. It's really painful how dumb he is.

"Yes." I turned to see Nico and Grady stand up, looking angrily at James.

James turned to me. "Come on dude! Back me up here!"

Did he really think we were friends? Like I said, he's an idiot.

"Yeah, you're own your own. And I want my phone back." I motioned for him to hand it to me. Then Grady admitted to thinking James was cool. Oh god, why?

"I should go," James admitted.

"Yeah, you should," Sonny sneered. "And never come back."

"Allow us to show you the way out," Grady said, as he and Nico marched over to James.

Then James tucked and rolled out of the arcade. What an idiot. One by one, the Randoms left, until Sonny and I were the only ones sitting at the table.

"That was some kiss," I said to her. Maybe she really does have a crush on me.

"What do you mean?" Sonny asked. "That kiss was fake." She's totally lying.

"Was not."

"Chad, I put my hand over your mouth."

Dang, now I feel like an idiot. Why would she do that to me? Just really kiss me! Everyone knows we want to! I mean Sonny wants to. Not me.

"Well," I sighed. "That explains why your lips tastes like ski ball and air hockey."

"Do you actually think I'd really kiss you?" she scoffed. Yes, I do. She so wants me.

"Well, that's what I'm going to put on my blog!" I exclaimed. "Peace out suckers!" I tucked and rolled out of the arcade.

What a night.

* * *

I actually did end up posting about the kiss, and I got a huge response. So many people commented saying things like "OMG! Channy is real!" I guess people really do like us together. Crazy, right?

I was sitting in my dressing room, looking over the new Mackenzie Falls script. I heard my door slam and a voice echo.

"Chad. Dylan. Cooper."

I looked up to see Sonny. She was not looking too hot, which is saying something. She was covered in what seemed to be rotten fruit.

I couldn't help but laugh. "What happened to you?"

"Your blog happened!" she yelled. "We didn't even kiss! Now I've got crazy Chad Dylan Cooper fan girls throwing rotten fruit at me!"

I burst out laughing. "Really? Because everyone has been commenting about how great of a couple we make."

"Yeah, and many people have told me that too," she admitted. "But I'm more concerned about all the fruit being thrown in my face!"

"Are you Sonny? Are you really?"

"Yes!" she yelled. Wow, angry Sonny is someone I really don't want to mess with.

"Or are you really concerned with people finding out about your hopeless crush on me?" I asked. Her face turned red, and her voice raised an octave.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She turned away from me. "I'm pretty sure your the one who has a hopeless crush on me."

Oh no she didn't. "Oh please," I scoffed. "I can do so much better than you."

"Oh really?" she asked. "Then why were you so concerned with lying about the kiss on your blog?"

"Um, because..." I couldn't think I a reason. "I don't like you!"

"Chad! Calm down! I'm kidding!" I let out a relieved laugh.

"Good," I said. "Us? Liking each other?"

"I know." Sonny let out an insecure laugh. "Crazy, right?"

"Completely!" I exclaimed.

"Chad?" she asked.

"Sonny?"

"Please take the post down," she pleaded.

"Fine," I muttered.

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!" As usual, Sonny stomped off.

Okay, so maybe I have a teeny tiny crush on Sonny, but it's so minuscule, it doesn't even matter. It'll go away in a week, and we will be back to being enemies. Right?

I started to freak out, but then I calmed myself. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. I don't like girls longer than three days. Not even cute, funny ones from Wisconsin. Anyways, I'll never admit it. Never ever.

This is my little secret.

* * *

**So Chad finally admits that he has a little crush! We will have to see how this turns out! Read, review, and enjoy! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's Chapter 10! And just so you guys know, 'somewhat feelings' is what Chad is going to be using to refer to his complicated feelings for Sonny throughout the story. Just thought I'd let you know! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter Ten (Sonny and the Studio Brat):

I hate little kids. They disturb me. Really, they are ridiculously annoying. Everyone should just pop out a teenager. That's my theory. Anyways, of course Sonny loves little kids, which is why she invited a little girl to visit the studio today.

I was in the cafeteria, grabbing lunch, like I usually do, when I spotted Tawni and Sonny in the cafeteria. I figured I should go bother them because bothering Randoms is my specialty.

I spotted Tawni's magazine. Of course, it was open to a page with my face on it. "Oh hey, look at that! It's me and my cast at every hot party in Hollywood!" I looked over at Sonny. She was wearing a red hat with the words 'ambassador of fun' written on it. "Oh, and you in a dumb hat."

"Well we don't care about pictures and magazines!" Tawni exclaimed triumphantly. Yeah, right. Tawni Hart doesn't care about magazines? As if. "We have charity!"

I decided to trick her "Oh, and you don't care that you're on page forty-eight of Tween Weekly?"

"We are?!" Tawni exclaimed. Ah ha, gotcha. She flipped to the page. "This is how the world sees us!" She had a disgusted look on her face. "Cheese pants!" She shoved the magazine in Sonny's face. "This is why we never get invited anywhere cool!"

I glanced at Sonny's hat. "Ah, sure. It's the pants."

"Chad you are so superficial," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, all I hear from that is, Chad you are so super! Blah blah blah blah!" It's true. I am very super. I saw Mr. Condor walk in the room. Time to turn on the CDC charm. Gotta impress the boss.

"Hey Mr. Condor!" I yelled. "Big boss man! How's it going?" He motioned that he was on the phone. Really? He can't make time for the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper? Mr. Condor motioned for us to get up, and Tawni and I quickly ran away. Sonny didn't budge, so Tawni had to pull her away. No one wants to mess with an angry Mr. Condor. Anyways, I had to get going. It was time for the Mackenzie Falls sunbathing session.

* * *

I waltzed onto the roof to see my cast huddled in a circle. "Hey! What up Mack Falls peeps?" I exclaimed. They just ignored me. "Hello? Guys? It's Chad! Remember I am Mackenzie! I have the power to fire all of you!"

Chastity waved me away, and I rolled my eyes. My cast was so temperamental. They need to be worshipping me day and night. I am the reason our show exists, being Mackenzie and all. I just lied down on the beach chair and slipped my shades on. They could ignore me I'd they wanted to. At least I wouldn't have to deal with their whining.

My mind drifted to Sonny. Honestly, I'm really not sure what I feel when it comes to her. One second, I want to rip her head off, and the next I want to kiss her. It's a very complicated feeling. I try to tell myself that I don't like her, but I can't shake the feeling that there is something there. There's something about her. I'm just a confused teenage boy. I'm just going to go on and tell people I have no feelings for her. I'm not sure how I feel yet. Besides, it's none of their business. We'd never be able to date anyways. Our casts hate each other too much. I'm just going to go on arguing and hating her. I'll deny my somewhat feelings day and night.

"Sorry about that," Chastity said as she lied down on the chair next to me. "Marta lost the bet, so she had to pay her thirty dollars to the Sonny and Chad bet fund, which I am in charge of. Winner takes all." She held up an envelope and grinned. "I'm so winning this bet."

I rolled my eyes. "No way! I'm so winning!"

Chastity snorted. "Please, Chad. You're not even a part of it! That'd be totally unfair."

"No," I countered. "I want in. I'm putting one hundred bucks on the table."

"That's nothing to you!" she exclaimed.

I ignored her. "So, I'm betting that I will never ask Sonny out."

She smiled. "Fine, I don't even care. I just want to see your sorry face when I win."

"You've got yourself a deal, DeWitt." I stuck out my hand for her to shake.

"I hope you're ready to lose Cooper!" She threw on her shades and put her earbuds in.

This was going to be too easy. Sure, I have kinda sorta feelings for Sonny, but I'm never going to actually do anything about it. The somewhat feelings will go away if I don't act on them. Right?

My phone rang, and I picked it up. Who was calling? Everyone knows that this is my sunbathing hour. It's probably someone unimportant, but I guess I should answer it.

"CDC here!" I answered.

"Really, Chad?" Of course it was her. Wait, Sonny doesn't have my business phone number. Oh shit, wrong phone.

"Sonny?" I asked. "Oh man! I answered the wrong phone." I didn't feel like talking to her right now.

"Look, I need a favor," she said. Oh great, not this again. Last time she needed a favor, we ended up on a fake date. "I have the sweetest girl here, and she really wants to meet you!" This girl better be good looking.

"Oh, what does she look like?" I asked.

"She's nine," Sonny replied in a rude tone. I quickly hung up the phone. I hate dealing with little kids. There was no reason to sit and listen to Sonny banter about how I needed to help her out.

"Hey everybody!" Chastity yelled. "Chad's talking to his girlfriend!" My cast all laughed.

I'm going to kill her someday. She'd better watch out.

My phone rang... Again. It better be someone important this time.

"CDC! What it do?" I answered again.

"Look, I have the sweetest little girl in the world here, and she really wants to meet you!" Sonny exclaimed. Again? I need to start checking my caller ID.

"Man, I gotta get a third phone," I replied.

"Come on Chad!" she begged. "She really really wants to meet you. She's a huge fan." Isn't everyone? I don't have time for this. I am in the middle of very important business. Myself.

"Yeah of course she does." I rolled my eyes. "But unlike you, we are very busy over here at Mackenzie Falls. Besides, I'm going through a tunnel!" I made crackling sounds with my mouth. "I'll talk to you later! We should hang out!" It would be nice to hang out with Sonny. Just not with a little kid tagging along.

"Chad I can see you!" she exclaimed. I turned around to see Sonny staring at me from the cafeteria balcony. Is she stalking me or something?

"Alright. So you can see that I'm very busy. So don't go bringing that kid over to The Falls either, because we are all very busy." I hung up the phone. Not even Sonny was worth hanging out with a little kid.

* * *

I was walking around during my break when I happened to bump into Sonny. Why do we always run into each other?

She looked frantic. "Chad have you seen Dakota?! I've been looking for her everywhere! I was giving her a tour, but she ran off. I think she was looking for you."

"Who's Dakota?" I asked. Was this Sonny's dog or something?

Sonny rolled her eyes. "The little girl I told you about!" she exclaimed. Oh yeah, I forgot about that.

"Nope, haven't seen any little girls. Unless you count Zora."

Sonny shook her head. "This isn't good. This is really bad!"

I places my hands on her shoulders. "Calm down!" She fell into me and I embraced her in a hug, rubbing her back.

"I've been chasing her around! She's crazy, but I have to help her! She's so underprivileged!" Sonny looked like she was going to explode.

"I'm sure you'll find her," I said, flashing her a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Chad! I'm going to go look for her!" She ran off. I was kind of sad when she backed out of the hug.

Damn my stupid, confusing somewhat feelings.

* * *

Marta let out an ear piercing scream during rehearsal. I ran out of my dressing room to find her in the middle of the set, holding her phone.

"Did someone die?!" I exclaimed. That scream did not sound good.

"No! Worse!" she cried. What's worse than death? "The Randoms got invited to some new club before we did!" That's worth than death.

"Let me see that!" I snatched the phone out of her hand. Sure enough, there were photos of Nico, Grady, and Tawni dancing at some exclusive club called The Basement.

What the hell?

I gave Marta her phone back. "Don't worry," I assured her. "I'm going to fix this."

I walked off set, called my manager, and started furiously yelling at her. Of course, Sonny ran up to me, asking for help.

"Hey Chad! I need something..."

"Yeah. Let me tell you what I need," I said. I didn't have time to deal with Sonny and my somewhat feelings right now. I had much bigger matters to deal with, like my image.

"Why are your needs always more important than mine?" she asked. Please, my needs are more important than everyone else's.

I scoffed. "Look, your friends got into this hot new club called The Basement. You've got to get me in there."

"Oh," she replied. Great, that's Sonny's 'I have a plan' voice. That can't be a good sign. "So you need something from me, huh?"

"Where's this going?" I was starting to get scared.

"I'll get you into The Basement." Yes!

"Awesome."

"If," she started. Why must there always be an if?

"This is why I have two phones," I pointed out.

"If you take that little girl from the charity with you. Actually, funny little story." I'm going to The Basement. That's all I need. I don't need to hear her funny story. "She's not actually from a charity. She's..."

"Sonny, I don't care about the girl, or the charity, or your funny little stories that seem to never be funny or little." Or my somewhat feelings, I silently thought, but I have to deal with those. "Okay? I'll do whatever. I just need to get into The Basement!"

"No problem," she said, with a sly smile. "And you know what? I won't bore you with any detail of who that little girl is."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

I feel like I should care about who the girl is. I hate little kids, but if hanging out with her meant getting into The Basement, so be it.

* * *

Two hours later, I was ready to go to The Basment. My doorbell rang, and I opened it, expecting to find Sonny, but Tawni was there instead.

"Tawni?" I asked in a surprised and disappointed matter.

"Chad!" she exclaimed. "Sonny sent me to get you! I don't know why she's letting you come. You'd think she has a crush on you!" I remembered the scene Tawni had caused about mine and Sonny's relationship after I'd let it slip that I thought Sonny was pretty. I figured that I shouldn't say anything regarding her now, or Tawni might read into it.

"So, can we go now?" I motioned to the door.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed, drawing a blindfold out of her bag. She handed it to me. "Put this on!"

"I don't want to."

She laughed. "Silly Chad. When you get invited to a club as exclusive as The Basement, you can't know where it is. I guess you wouldn't know though! Considering you aren't cool enough to get in without being a plus one!" She laughed, and I followed her outside.

Another reason why I hate the Randoms.

Tawni and I drove around for about twenty minutes, but we finally got to The Basement. It annoyed me that I couldn't see where we were. I wanted to be able to go there whenever I wanted.

"We're here!" Tawni announced. She pulled me out of the car and wrapped my arm in hers. "I'm going to guide you, so don't fall!"

I laughed. "Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't fall."

"Yeah, Chad Dylan Cooper also said he didn't like girls from So Random, and look what happened!" Not this again.

"Tawni, stop," I said.

"Please Goldfarb. I've know you since you were six... Wait. You're not denying it?" Shit. I forgot that I'm supposed to be denying my somewhat feelings until I figure out exactly what I'm feeling.

"Um... Why is it any of your business?" I asked.

Tawni squealed like a little girl. "Oh my gosh! You so like her!"

"No, I don't," I lied, kind of.

"And we're back to square one." Tawni sighed. "You two are hopeless. You just have to admit that you like each other. It's so painfully obvious."

I rolled my eyes. Of course they were covered, so Tawni couldn't see them. "Just take me to The Basement," I sneered.

"You're hopeless, Chad." She laughed and led me down a hallway.

Tell me why we ever dated? I mean, I was six, but still. What a drama queen. Stupid somewhat feelings.

"So why do I have to be blindfolded?" I asked as we walked down the hallway.

"Well," Tawni started. "The club is so exclusive nobody can no where it is!" Tawni Hart can know, but Chad Dylan Cooper can't? That's just not right.

"Why don't you have to wear a blindfold?" I wondered.

"Psh, how do you know I'm not?" Touché. Wait, how is she guiding me if she's blindfolded? This can't be good. She yanked my arm. "We're here!"

"Welcome to The Basement!" a deep voice cried. I jumped. That startled me. "Hollywood's hottest teen club. That'll be... Twenty dollars!" Huh, that man sounds kinda like a boyish version of Tawni. That's funny. I swear, Everyone in Hollywood sounds the same sometimes. I handed the man a twenty dollar bill.

I heard some heels tapping, and I felt the presence of someone standing next to me again. Weird things happen when you're blindfolded.

"Oh darn it!" Tawni exclaimed. "Chad, I forgot my wallet! Can you cover me?" I guess I'll be nice, for old times sake.

"Ah, sure, I gotcha." I handed the man another twenty dollar bill. I hope Sonny comes to the club.

I mean, no I don't. Why am I thinking about her right now?

"Thanks Chad!" I handed the man another twenty dollars. This is a pretty cheap club! Most of the ones I go to are about one hundred dollars a pop.

"Enjoy the club!" the strange, Tawni-sounding man exclaimed. "Oh, and Tawni. You look particularly stunning this evening." Did he just say that? Now, that's just awkward. I guess it's okay for two similar sounding people to date.

"Why thank you!" Tawni exclaimed. "Chad! Tip the nice man!"

"Oh, right." I handed him yet another twenty dollar bill. Whatever was going to get me into this club. Tawni dragged me inside, and I pulled my blindfold off. I felt happiness surge through my body. I was finally in The Basement!

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "I made it to The Basement! Finally! I'm cool again! Word up!" Now that I'm done worrying about my reputation, I can worry about my somewhat feelings. Joy. Speaking of which, where is Sonny?

As if she heard my thoughts, she waltzed in with a blindfolded little girl.

"Chad," she said curtly.

"Sonny," I replied. I'm guessing that this is the little girl. "Alright, let's get this over with. Where's the punch line to your funny little story?"

"Chad. Dakota," she introduced us. "Dakota..."

"Chad!" the little girl exclaimed, throwing her blindfold off.

"Aw," I said. I really meant yuck, but Sonny got me into The Basement. I kind of owe her. "You must be the sweet little girl that I'm obligated to hang with!" She can't be that bad, can she? I bet there isn't a punch line. Sonny's just trying to mess with me. Figures.

Dakota clapped, and Sonny rolled her eyes and held her up. "It's really you!" the girl exclaimed. "Now take me to the back of his head!" Sonny walked to the other side of me. Wow, maybe this girl is really that bad. "He's perfect back here too!" Okay, I know that I'm perfect, but it's a little weird hearing it from an nine year old. I'd much rather hear it from So... I mean some other girl. "Oh my gosh! I love this song! Take me back to his front!" Oh, that's just dandy. "Let's dance!"

Sonny brought Dakota back to my front, and the little girl wrapped her arms around me. It was kind of like I was dancing with Sonny, which was nice. Even though there was a little girl between us, which wasn't so nice. Sonny shot me a confused glance, so I shot her a snarky look back. She was so going to pay for this. This girl was too much.

"So! I'm feeling a little third-wheelish, but thanks for the dance!" Sonny set Dakota down on the floor and walked over to talk to Tawni. It was a little awkward, dancing with a girl who was two feet shorter than me. Actually, it was extremely awkward.

"Listen," I said to Dakota. "It was great meeting you. You have outstanding taste in TV stars. I just need to dance with someone a little more not you." My eyes drifted to Sonny, but she was engrossed in her conversation with Tawni.

"Chad!" Dakota stopped me. "Chad, Chad, Chad. Let me explain to you how this evening is going to work!" She pulled me down to her eye level. "You're going to hang out with me. A little talky talky. A little dancey dancey. You'll laugh at all my jokes, and then we'll live happily ever after."

Isn't that illegal?

I quickly pulled away from her. "I held up my end of the bargain! You know? The meety meety. The greaty greaty. Now it's time for the beaty beaty. So beat it!"

I ran over to some cute girls with Nico and Grady. Eh, they'd be a reasonable second choice.

"Hey, ladies." I winked at them. They just flipped their hair and went back to Nico and Grady. Did I really just get turned down for Dumb and Dumber over there? Am I losing my charm because I've had somewhat feelings for a girl for more than a week? Yikes.

"Well look at that," Tawni said as she and Sonny walked over. "Those girls aren't even looking at you." I felt a weight below me, and I looked down to see Dakota.

"That's because there is a kid on my leg!" I exclaimed as I pointed to the little girl. Sonny had gone too far this time. I tried to kick her off, but it was no use.

Suddenly, I heard a 'whoop whoop!' from the other side of the club. I turned around to see Mr. Condor?

Wait, what the hell is Mr. Condor doing at a teen club? Something smells fishy here.

"Hey Mr. Condor!" I always have to be polite to the big boss. "How's it going? Can you believe this little brat?" I pointed down at Dakota.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Dakota ran up into Mr. Condor's arm.

Oh shit. That's not good.

"Daddy?!" I exclaimed as a frazzled expression crossed my face. I'm going to lose my job. Oh shit.

"Daddy!" Sonny exclaimed. "There's your funny little punch line! Boy is he going to be mad at you for yelling at his daughter."

Screw my somewhat feelings. I'm going to kill Sonny Munroe.

"Sonny!" Mr. Condor exclaimed, setting Dakota down. "You brought my precious little angel to a Hollywood club?" Hm, maybe I won't have to kill Sonny. Mr. Condor will do that for me. Then she won't work at Condor, I'll never have to see her again, and I won't have to deal with my somewhat feelings.

But I don't want her to leave.

"Sounds like he's mad at you!" I told her.

"Oh no! He's mad at you too!" Mr. Condor exclaimed. Well, at least we were going to die together.

"Actually, Mr. Condor," Sonny started. "It's a really funny story!"

"Trust me!" I exclaimed. "It's really not that funny!" What? I need to keep my job.

Suddenly, Sonny ran into a bin at the back of the club. "You're really going to love this part!" she exclaimed.

One by one, each of the club walls came tumbling down to reveal that we were in none other than the So Random studio itself. This was priceless.

"This club is fake!" Mr. Condor and I exclaimed at the same time.

"Of course it is!" Sonny said. "You don't think I'd bring your daughter to a really Hollywood club. Do you?" Of course she was going to make herself look perfect. Now I'm going to have to get fired on my own.

"Sonny. You expect me to believe that you built all of this for my daughter?" She better not get out of this.

"Do you believe it?" Tawni chimed in.

"Well, if it was coming from Chad. I'd say it was a little butt kissy." Hey! I am not a butt kisser. Wow, that sounded really wierd. "From you, Sonny. Sure."

Of course she was going to get away with it. Ugh, damn her stupid niceness and cuteness.

"Let's go angel." Mr. Condor and Dakota walked off. Zora looked like she was going to strangle Dakota, and Tawni had to hold her back.

I chuckled. "Yeah I know. Everything turned out right!" Sonny exclaimed. I started snapping pictures of the fake club. I may as well get something out of tonight, right?

"Yeah, I'm not laughing at that. I'm laughing at this." I showed Sonny a picture on my phone. "Cause this is actually a funny story. So Random. Fake club. Internet."

Tawni walked up to me and held out her phone. "Chad Dylan Cooper. Dancing. Nine year old girl." Shit. My plan was ruined.

"Just delete them!" Sonny ran up between us. We all ended up dancing. Which was kind of fun, I guess.

Soon, I was left with just Sonny and her cast at "The Basement."

"I vote Sonny for clean up!" Nico exclaimed!

"I second that!" Tawni offered.

"Guys, really?" Sonny asked.

"Sorry, Sonny!" Grady laughed.

"Yeah, you're the one who wanted to set it up again!" Zora said. "You snooze you lose." Her cast laughed and walked off.

Sonny turned to me. "You're helping."

"No way," I told her. "Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't clean up."

She shot me a puppy dog look. "Please? For me?" Stupid cute.

"Fine," I muttered.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

This is slowly becoming our trademark.

Three hours and many arguments later, the So Random set was back to its original look.

Sonny yawned. "I'm tired and starving. Fake clubs are exhausting."

I laughed. "I wouldn't know." Sonny rolled her eyes. "Dakota's something isn't she?"

Sonny let out a sigh. "You can say that again. Try spending an entire day with her."

"That's not very high on my bucket list." We both laughed

"Thanks for the help Chad. It would have taken much longer without you," Sonny said.

"Yeah, you wouldn't have been able to do it without my macho muscles." I held out my arms and flexed them.

"Keep telling yourself that," Sonny said as she rolled her eyes. "Night, Cooper. And thanks."

"Hey, anything for my favorite Random. Night, Munroe." She skipped off, looking happy as ever.

Stupid cute.

Stupid somewhat feelings.

* * *

**Ta Da! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Next one is prom! I love that episode! Read, review, and enjoy! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is probably one of my all time, if not my all time favorite episode of this show. This was probably the episode where I fell in love with Sonny and Chad. The end is just too adorable! I just love proms in general! :) Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance or anything associated with it. I also don't own "Ten Minutes Ago" from Cinderella. And I forgot a disclaimer in my last chapter, so I don't own anything in that either!**

* * *

Prom.

It's the epiphany of every teenage girl's high school career. They eat it up. The glitz and glam. The fancy dresses and hair. It gives them the excuse to dress up and pretend to be celebrities for a night, and even though boys pretend to not like it, they do just as much as the girls.

I've been to many proms. I mean, they were all fake, but how different can they be? Anyways, all of those proms ended disastrously, so every prom must end like that. My show does fall under the genre of realistic fiction. I don't believe in proms. I find them pompous and ridiculous. I mean, why go to a prom when you can go to a read carpet premiere? That's my theory.

Of course, Sonny Munroe had a different theory.

We had just finished a scene over at The Falls, and I was walking over to the cafeteria to grab some frozen yogurt for my cast. Hey, I can be nice when I want to be. We had just shot a scene where Devon had given Mackenzie a black eye. I didn't even bother to wash my makeup off. Chad Dylan Cooper is gorgeous even with a black eye. Of course, while I was walking I happened to run into Little Miss Exploding Ball of Sunshine.

"Woah! Watch it!" I exclaimed as we bumped heads.

"Chad? Oh my gosh what happened?!" she acknowledged my black eye. Aw, how cute. She cares about me. And I want her to care about me. Stupid somewhat feelings.

"Oh, we just got in a huge fight over at The Falls," I explained.

"They don't like you either?" Ouch. Actually, my cast adores me. Kind of. Marta has some creepy crush on me. Skylar always wants to talk to me about his problems with his longtime girlfriend. Portlyn, when she occasionally guest stars, talks without a script. Ferguson always wants me to buy him food. Chastity only ever wants to bug me about Sonny. Such a wonderful group of people.

"Funny," I replied. "We were shooting a scene. I know that it's hard to believe that I could look this good when I look this bad, right?" She sighed. What's wrong with her? "Normally that would have charmed you. What's up with you?" I can show concern towards my enemy, right?

"Sorry, I'm just a little bummed. I missed my prom back home, and I just got some pictures from my best friend." I know exactly how to cheer her up!

"You're not missing much!" I exclaimed. "I've been to a bunch of proms, and they have all ended in disaster." I hope that helps.

"Aw. I'm so sorry to hear that." I'm assuming that means I should go on with the story.

"Episode 10, my hair caught on fire. Last year's season finale, my date turned out to be my long lost sister."

"What?" she asked. "Chad, those are fake proms." So? Fake. Real. It's all the same. She needs to get with the whole Hollywood thing. You have to be fake in this town.

"Fake proms. Real proms. They all stink." I started to walk off.

"No they don't!" she exclaimed. "They're romantic! You know a girl dreams her whole life about going to prom and having that perfect dance with a very special guy." I should have pegged Sonny for the hopeless romantic type. We are such opposites. It's kind of funny. Love? Romance? All of that is rubbish. That's why I don't like girls longer than a week. Unless you count my somewhat feelings for Sonny, but that's a very confusing topic.

"Then he gets hit on the head with a faulty disco ball! Episode 16." I know my show.

"You know what Chad," Sonny said. "You wouldn't know a real romance if it punched you in the face." Um hello? Big bruise on my face? Yeah, Devon punches Mackenzie because he is in love with Chloe, but that's beside the point. "In fact you wouldn't know a real punch in the face if it punched you in the face, because there's nothing real about you."

Ugh. She makes me so angry. Who does she think she is? "Well here's something real for you. I really don't want to stand here and talk to you!"

"Good! Because I really don't want to stand here and talk to you!"

"Good!" I yelled.

"Good," she countered in an annoyed tone.

"Good." She walked away from me, and suddenly I heard my phone ring.

I grabbed it out of my pocket. "Hello?"

"Good!" Sonny's voice echoed. I turned around to stare at her, but she just flashed me a cute, fake smile and walked away.

Stupid cute.

We yelled at each other on the phone for about five minutes, and I finally reached my set.

"Good!" her voice yelled through the phone.

"Good!" I yelled back.

"Good and goodbye!" she hung up her phone.

"Where's the yogurt?" Devon asked as he and Marta approached me.

"Oh, sorry guys," I muttered. "I got distracted and forgot."

"Oh, it's no problem Chaddy!" Marta giggled as she placed her hand on my shoulder. "I'll get it for you!" Ew, she's so creepy.

"Marta? How many times have I told you not to call me Chaddy?" I pushed her hand off of my shoulder. "Go get the froyo!" She scuttled off.

"Ah, the classic 'good' fight." I turned around to see Chastity. "You two are adorably annoying."

I rolled my eyes. "How do you know that was Sonny?"

"Okay, then if it wasn't Sonny, who was it?" she asked.

"Umm..." I tried to think of someone. "My mom!"

"Chad, you don't have that fight with your mom!" she exclaimed.

"Well, we're going through a rough patch." Chastity rolled her eyes. "Okay it was Sonny! Big whoop! We were just fighting, like enemies always do."

"Fighting. Flirting. It's all the same with you two."

Before I could retort, Timothy called Chastity to do a scene, and she walked off. Remind me to never tell her about my somewhat feelings, just so I don't have to deal with her teasing me about it all the time.

I dialed Sonny's number on my phone, just for kicks.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Good!" I yelled into the phone, and she hung up.

* * *

The next day, Chastity and I were walking around the studio. She wouldn't stop pestering me about Sonny.

"You guys are going to be so cute!" she squealed.

"No we're not," I said through gritted teeth."We're not going to date. You know, I don't even know how you come up with this stuff!"

Suddenly, Chastity let out a gasp. "Chad! Oh my gosh! We're having a secret prom!"

What? Why? "On the show? That wasn't in the script this week."

"No! At the studio!" She flashed a flyer in my face. It read 'A Night in the Clouds' on the front. Sure enough, it was an invitation for the studio's secret prom. I knew exactly who was behind this.

I grabbed the flyer from her hand. "No one from The Falls is allowed to go to this."

Chastity's smile fell. "But..."

"No buts!" I yelled. "Make sure everyone knows that. I have some business I need to take care of."

I walked over to the So Random set. I figured Sonny was behind this, with all of her talk about proms yesterday. The thought of asking her quickly crossed my mind, but I erased it just as quickly. I couldn't ask a Random, despite my somewhat feelings. Plus, I just banned my cast from the prom. Why would I go to something so frivolous anyways? I spotted Sonny in the hall.

"Oh hey Sonny!" I called. I needed to tell her to cancel the prom. It was a ridiculous idea, and she might get fired for it. I couldn't risk her leaving the studio. Because, um, then we wouldn't be able to argue. That's it.

"Hey Chad! Sorry I can't talk. I'm in a hurry!" she exclaimed as she walked past. What? No one says no to Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Right. Right. That secret prom." I made sure to use air quotes. "Yeah, not much of a secret when every kid in the lobby is walking around with flyers that read 'secret prom.'" A smile spread across her face. Is she going to ask me? I mean, not that I want her to. Psh.

"Aren't you excited?! I'm so excited! I'm even excited about how excited I am!" Woah, that's a lot of excited.

"Yeah, we're not really feeling that over at The Falls. Mostly we just think it's dumb." Excluding Chastity, but she's not an egomaniac like the rest of us. I wouldn't think it was dumb if I went with Sonny, maybe then I could figure out what my somewhat feelings are, but she wouldn't want to go with me.

Her excited smile quickly turned to a frown. "If you think it's so dumb, then maybe you and your snobby friends at Mackenzie Falls shouldn't come."

"Well, maybe we won't."

"Good!" she yelled. "Because you're officially uninvited."

"Good," I retorted. "Because we officially wouldn't have come anyway."

"You're only saying that because I just uninvited you." I hate it when she's right.

"You're only uninviting me because I just said I didn't want to come." Hey, I can think of a good comeback, thank you very much.

"Are we done here?" she asked.

"Oh, we're beyond done," I replied. I just hate her so much. Her and my stupid somewhat feelings.

"Good!" she yelled.

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So we're good?"

"Oh, we're so good." With that we both stormed off.

* * *

Of course, Sonny said that I couldn't come to prom, so that means I have to go. Granted, I did ban my entire cast, but that doesn't mean I can't go. I am the leader, so I make my own decisions. I threw my jacket on over my button down and tie, and checked myself out in the mirror. I looked good.

My mom peeked into my room, and she squealed when she saw me.

"You look so grown up!" She engulfed me in a hug. "You know, when you started acting, I thought that I'd never see you go to prom. I can't believe that I finally get to! Are you taking that girl you never stop talking about?"

I blushed. "What girl?" I asked, even though I knew exactly who she was talking about.

"You know? The one you were on the phone yelling 'good' at last night for two hours. What's her name? Samantha? Sarah? Sally?"

"Sonny?" I asked. My mom nodded her head. "Nah, Sonny hates me, and I hate her. Besides, she planned this entire thing, so I doubt she'd have time to go with someone. Not that I want to go with her. I hate her, remember?"

My mom chuckled. "Chad, you are your father's son. I remember when we met. He denied liking me for months. All we did was argue. Look where we are now."

Ew, is she suggesting that I marry Sonny? I haven't even figured out my somewhat feelings for her. Plus, I'm only sixteen. I don't need to be thinking about marriage.

I stood up. "Mom, I'm going to be a little too fashionably late if I don't get going."

"Alright, be safe!" my mom called. "And Chad?"

"What?" I turned around to face her.

"Don't let your cast get in the way of your feelings," my mom said. Somewhat feelings, I mentally corrected her.

I rolled my eyes. "Bye mom," I called as I walked out the door.

I got in my car, and drove over to the studio. Thank god I finally got my baby back. I missed her so much. As I was driving, my mind drifted to Sonny. She was so hard to get. I mean, we have these sweet moments, but most of the time we hate each other. It's so complicated. When I'm with her I just feel so happy, happier than I've been in a long time. She's just so different and intriguing, even though I want to pull her head off half the time. I don't even know what I'm feeling, because these are things I've never felt before. Sonny can see right through my Hollywood persona, and that scares me. Yes, I'm conceited, but when I really care about someone I stick with them. I just don't know what I feel about her.

Stupid cute.

Stupid somewhat feelings.

Stupid Sonny Munroe.

* * *

I walked into the studio and heard music at full blast. It looked like prom was already in full swing, and it seemed that Sonny had done a good job organizing it.

I marched over to the So Random set. I was just about to walk in, when I realized I was stepping on some pigs in a blanket. Ew, gross!

"Hey! I had three more seconds!" a voice called from beneath me. I looked down to see none other than Sonny Munroe kneeling in the ground. She was carrying a tray in each hand, and she was dressed in a stunning red gown that really flattered her. Wow, she looked gorgeous. Not that I'd ever tell her that, of course.

"Chad?" she asked as soon as she saw me. "What are you doing here? You weren't invited." Now I have to explain my 'I can't, so I have to' theory. She really needs to get caught up on her Chad Dylan Cooper research.

"Well," I started. "I was invited, so I didn't want to go, but then I was uninvited. So I had to go." I started to walk in. Maybe if I can avoid her, the somewhat feelings will go away.

"No no no no!" She stopped me. "You're not going into my prom before I do!" I tried to take a pig in a blanket, but she pulled the tray away. "And these are for invited guests!"

"So you're saying I can't have one?"

"Yeah, you heard me!"

"Well then I have to have one!" I grabbed a snack off the tray.

"This tastes good!" I exclaimed. "You know where it would taste even better? In your prom?" Without another word, I stormed in.

We have such a complicated relationship.

* * *

I'll admit, the prom was pretty fun. I danced with some cute girls, ate some good food, and talked to some cool people. I didn't see Sonny at all during it. I guess she was too busy planning and running it. During the middle of a song, she ran in and told us to tear it all down because Marshall was coming. I guess they really did have to keep their prom a secret. That's weird.

Anyways, the prom was successfully torn down just in time for Marshall to walk in. I was hiding in the wings of the set, hoping no one would see me. I didn't have a chance to get out in time, and I was the only one left besides Sonny's cast.

Marshall bought their excuse that they were doing a prom sketch. Wow, that guy really is dumb. He also told them they were allowed to have a real prom, which made me chuckle. Sonny's cast left her alone, and she let out a sigh. I came out of hiding and walked over to her.

"Hey," I greeted her. "I see you finally made it."

"Chad?" She sounded surprised to see me. "What are you still doing here? I thought you'd be the first to go." Like I said, she really needs to get caught up on her CDC trivia. Maybe I'll give her a lesson sometime.

"Which is exactly why I had to be last to go," I corrected her.

"Well Chad, you were right. All proms do end in disaster." As much as I love being right, the sad look on her face broke my heart. I knew I had to do something.

"Do they Sonny? Do they really?" I stepped closer to her. "Because sometimes, I heard, you get to have that perfect dance with that one special person. I guess you're just going to have to settle for me." I held out one earbud, and she took it. We wrapped our arms around each other and swayed. For a moment, I forgot about everything else. All I wanted to focus in was this moment, and how perfect it felt to be with her. This felt right. I never wanted to leave this position. All I wanted to do was look into Sonny's eyes and think about how amazing she was.

"This is sweet," she said as a faint smile spread across her face. I hoped that she was thinking the same things I was.

"Well, I have my moments," I reassured her.

"Are you going to press play?" she asked. Crap, I got so caught up in the moment that I completely forgot about the music.

"Oh, right. Sorry." I pressed play, and some random disco music came on.

Moment ruined.

Sonny's entire cast came back, and we all danced together. I swear they have some thing for random dancing. They all filtered out, and Sonny and I were, once again, the only ones left in the room.

"Thanks for that, Chad," she said. "It was surprisingly sweet of you." She blushed and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" I asked her as she turned back around to face me. "We didn't get to finish out dance." I held out my hand, and she took it. Our hands intertwined, and I wrapped my free arm around her waist. I pressed play, this time making sure the music was right.

"Ten Minutes Ago" from Roger and Hammerstein's Cinderella came up first. Sonny shot me a puzzled and amused look.

"Really Chad, really?" she asked.

I laughed. "Hey! It's a good movie! Just go with it." She shrugged, and we just continued to dance.

We danced for what could have been minutes, but seemed like hours. It was perfect, absolutely perfect. I never wanted to leave that moment. In that moment, we both forgot everything. It didn't matter who we were. All that mattered was that we were together, and in that moment, it was all I could ask for.

* * *

**Read, review, and enjoy! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's chapter twelve! I've always wondered what went down while Sonny and Chad drove to Lookout Mountain, so here's my take on it. Also, I have an idea for a new story, and a couple of one-shots! I want to do other things besides this story! Of course, I will still be uploading this one! :) Anyways, lets get started!**

* * *

Chapter 12 (The Heartbreak Kids):

After prom, Sonny and I had gone back to our usual bickering ways. I made my way over to the So Random set each day, just to argue with her. Our casts easily got fed up with our constant fighting, but that didn't stop us.

"Hey Sonnay!" I announced as I stormed in. She was sitting alone on the couch with a sullen face. "Where are the other Randoms?"

She sighed. "In the cafeteria. I'm meeting them for lunch in a few minutes. I'm just trying to think of a plan."

"A plan for what?" I asked, looking over at the paper she was writing on.

She snatched the paper up. "None of your business!" she yelled.

"Oh testy!" I replied. "What's gotten into Little Miss Exploding Ball of Sunshine?" I was really surprised by the way she was acting. She was usually so chipper and happy, but now she was acting like she didn't want anything to do with me. Well, I guess she usually acts like that, but she seemed like she was really mad.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I just made a big mess, and all my cast mates are mad about it." She looked down. "Not that you care." I wanted to tell her that I really did care, but a text popped up on her phone. "That's Tawni, I should get going. See you around Chad." She walked out the door.

Have I mentioned how annoying my somewhat feeling are? Can they please go away now? That would be just dandy.

* * *

So, today I had two girlfriends. They were twins. I mean, twins look exactly the same, so it's impossible to only pick one to date. Especially when you don't care about their personalities. I decided to date both of them, but they were getting really annoying. I dumped one at lunch, and I was just about to dump the other. She was standing right in front of me. Perfect timing. I sent her a text, and she looked at the phone. An ear piercing scream erupted, and the girl ran away in tears.

Mission accomplished.

"That is the last time I date twins," I said to myself. Those girls were too much to handle.

"Chad," a voice called. I turned around to see Sonny walking towards me with an angry expression on her face. Uh oh, considering how she was acting earlier, this wasn't going to be pretty. "You are the most self-centered, cold-hearted, soulless person I know." Ah, she knows me too well. Wait, shouldn't I take offense to that? Eh. It's kind of a compliment coming from her, so I'll take it.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed. "What do you want from me?"

"I need you to help me break up Bitterman and Marshall," she admitted. Woah, that was what she was so upset about? And Bitterman and Marshall? That's just an odd couple.

"Ah, well I am on a roll." I may as well put my dumping skills to use. "What's their numbers?"

"You can't text them! They're grown ups, they don't know how." Touché.

I tried to come up with an idea. I'm not used to breaking up people that are twenty years older than me, but I had to think of something. I get all of my plans through Mackenzie Falls episodes, so I racked my brain for an idea from one of those. Finally, it hit me. It was the perfect break up plan, and it would give me the chance to be alone with Sonny. Um, not that I want to be. Remember Chad, Sonny's your enemy. You can't have somewhat feelings for her.

"Okay, then you and I are going to have to go to Lookout Mountain." A look of pure horror arose on Sonny's face.

"What!" she exclaimed. "I'm not going to Lookout Mountain with you! That's a date place!" That's not why I picked it, of course. It just happens to be where my plan must take place. Besides, deep down, Sonny really wants to go on a date with me. Who doesn't want to go on a date with me?

"Do you want them broken up?" I asked.

"Yes."

I chuckled. "Pick you up at eight." I winked and walked away. I could've sworn a saw a huge smile cross Sonny's face.

* * *

I pulled into Sonny's driveway at ten minutes till eight. Believe it or not, I don't always have to be fashionably late. I know, shocker. I walked up the stairs to her third floor apartment. The last time I was here was when Sonny had invited me to pizza night. Good times. Kind of.

I knocked on the door, and a middle aged woman answered the door. I assumed this was Sonny's mom. She shot me a huge Sonny-esque smile. Yep, definitely her mom.

"You must be Chad!" the woman exclaimed. "I'm Connie Munroe, Sonny's mom! She's told me so much about you!" Mrs. Munroe gave me a huge hug. Wow, Sonny really was her mother's daughter.

"She wouldn't like you telling him that!" a familiar voice called from inside Sonny's apartment. I took a step in, only to find Sonny's blonde friend sitting on the couch.

"Tawni?" I asked.

"Obviously," Tawni mumbled. I shot her a confused look. "What? Nico and Grady are helping you, so I asked Sonny if I could come too! Are we taking your car?" I nodded. "Great! I'll meet you guys down there!" She walked out of the apartment.

"You're early?" I turned around to see Sonny standing behind me. "I never thought I'd see the day where Chad Dylan Cooper was early."

I laughed. "Well, there's a first time for everything." I stood up and acknowledged her outfit. "You look nice," I said as a faint blush crossed my cheeks.

"I'm wearing the same thing I was earlier, but thanks." She smiled. "Mom, we're leaving!" she called into the kitchen. "We shouldn't be too late!"

"Alright!" Mrs. Munroe yelled. "Have fun on your date!"

Sonny rolled her eyes. "It's not a date!"

"But you wish it was," I chimed in.

Sonny punched me in the shoulder. "You're not helping!" We walked down to the parking lot in silence, only to find Tawni asleep in the back seat of my car.

"I didn't think work was that exhausting today." Sonny stifled a laugh, and I reached down to wake Tawni up.

Sonny smacked my hand. "Ow!" I cried. "What was that for?"

"Don't wake her up!" the brunette exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. But she better not get drool on my car. I just got m'baby back."

"Ah, the question of the day," Sonny stated with a smug grin. "Who does Chad Dylan Cooper love more? Himself or his car?"

"Just get in the car," I muttered. She slipped into the passenger seat and we drove away into the whimsical Hollywood countryside. We were quiet for a good five minutes before Sonny broke the silence.

"So," she muttered, obviously racking her brain for a conversation starter. "How are the twins?"

I laughed at the subject of my recent ex-girlfriends. "I dumped them today. It was hard to tell them apart. I just kept mixing up their names!" Remind me to never date twins again.

"What is the longest time you've ever spent in a relationship?" Sonny asked. I shot her a confused glance. No one asks me about my personal life, ever. My parents stopped bothering after I refused to bring any girls home, and my friends, well, I don't have many of those. Chastity, is my only close one, if I can even count her. The paparazzi doesn't have to ask. I like to keep my relationships short, but known.

"Um," I stuttered. It was hard for me to think of a relationship I'd been in that had lasted longer than a week or two. "Oh!" I exclaimed as a thought came to mind. "I dated this girl named Kelsey. We were together for seven months."

"When was that?" Sonny asked. "I never remember reading about a Kelsey in Tween Weekly." Ah ha! So she admits that she does read about me!

"Kindergarten," I admitted. "Pre-Goody Gang, of course." Sonny rolled her eyes. "What?" I asked, defensively. "It was a very passionate relationship. Until she left me to go on the seesaw with Johnny Miller." I sniffled. "It still hurts."

Sonny giggled. "Do you think you'll ever find her?"

"Find who? Kelsey? I'm so over her."

"Not Kelsey!" she exclaimed. "The girl that you want to stay with longer than a week." I wanted to tell her that I already had, but I stopped myself. I don't like Sonny. I tried to tell myself that everyday. My somewhat feelings are just a complicated form of hate. That's it.

"Maybe," I mumbled. Finding 'the one' was something I'd thought about a lot, but I'd never discussed it with anyone. I had always wondered if I was ever going to find a girl that I really cared about being in a relationship with.

"Describe her," Sonny stated.

"Why? So you can try to become exactly like her?" Sonny rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay. Well, she'd have to be pretty, for starters."

"Like you'd ever date an ugly girl," Sonny said.

I continued as if I hadn't heard her. "But not hot, like all the girls I've dated. I'd want her to be effortlessly beautiful. Someone that looked good no matter what."

I smiled as we made our way up the mountain. Effortlessly beautiful. I remembered thinking that about Sonny when I'd first seen her on So Random. We'd come a long way since then. I parked my car in the exact spot where I had told Nico and Grady to meet us and turned my attention to Sonny, who was waiting for me to finish my story.

"Surprisingly, I guess I'd want her to have a sense of humor. I find it really attractive when girls can make me laugh. Don't ask me why." Sonny snorted. Eh, I guess that was kind of contradictory for me to say, but whatever. "It would be nice if she was an actress, so we could have the same passion for something. She couldn't be more famous than me, though. That'd be unacceptable."

Sonny turned to face me. "So let's see, you like pretty actresses with a sense of humor. Chad, there are a million girls like that!"

I stopped her. "I'm not done!" She rolled her eyes and fell back into her seat. "She needs to be the kind of person that could light up a room when she walks in. And not just your regular, run of the mill happy girl. She has to have a certain spark to her. Everyone wants to be her friend, and she wants to be everyone's friend. She has to be a genuinely caring person. It's kind of hard to explain, but someone kind of like you."

Sonny stared at me in shock. "Me?"

"No no no!" I quickly corrected myself. "Someone like you, but not you. Someone who can bring a smile to anyone's face. Kind of like you, but not actually you. Obviously." I snorted. "You're too random for me." I winked at her. "So what about you?"

"My dream guy?" she questioned. I nodded. "Oh, that's easy! Zac Efron!"

My jaw dropped. "You did not just say that!"

"Oh, but I did!" She giggled and looked up at the stars.

"Are you ready to get Marshall and Bitterman to break up?" I asked, trying to change the topic. I didn't want to talk about my dream girl anymore. I couldn't help but think about how well the description matched Sonny. That's not good. I pushed the somewhat feelings aside, like always. I just couldn't deal with them. It was too complicated. Sonny just makes it so hard. Stupid cute.

She nodded. "I really hope this works. I don't want to eat worms." I shot her a look of disgust. "Don't ask."

"Relax," I reassured her. My impulse was to grab her hands, but I quickly stopped myself. "This is going to be an unforgettable evening." She shot me a smile and glanced back up at the stars.

"Wow Chad," she said as she gazed upward. Considering the look on her face, I'm guessing this was the first time she'd been to Lookout Mountain. "Lookout Mountain is beautiful and romantic. All the stars are so bright." This really was the perfect first date place. Not that I want this to be a date or anything. Psh.

"Yes I am," I replied. What? I am very bright and very much a star. Sonny shot me a disgusted look. "Oh, you mean the stars up there! Yeah, they're 'ight. I mean they don't have their own show."

Sonny let out an adorably unattractive half snort half laugh and slapped my shoulder. She made even the dorkiest things look adorable. Agh. This would be so much easier if she was ugly and unintriguing.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "Normally I wouldn't laugh at that, but I guess I'm just a little nervous." Nervous about what? Being with me? Oh, probably about making sure Marshall and Bitterman break up.

"Relax," I reassured her. "I promised an unforgettable evening. Didn't I?" It would be unforgettable. Just being here with her. And sleeping Tawni in the back seat.

No. I can't think that. I hate Sonny. I really really hate her. She makes me angry. A lot. But then we have these moments and...

No! Snap out of it Cooper! Snap out of it!

"Yeah, you did." She let out a faint smile.

"Well I'm a man of my word!" I exclaimed. She couldn't be doubting me now. My plan was perfect.

Suddenly a loud roar rung in our ears. We turned around to see a monster on one side of our car. Before I could tell Sonny who it was she let out a high pitch scream and grabbed my hand for dear life. It felt nice.

"What are you doing here?!" I yelled at the two bafoons in the gorilla suit. "This is the wrong car!" Why does Sonny even hang out with those two? They are so dumb it's painful.

"Wait a minute!" Sonny exclaimed. "You know Bigfoot?" I probably should have told her the plan before we got to the mountain.

"Yeah! So do you!" I coiled into my seat as Nico removed the mask. She was going to kill me.

"Hey Sonny!" Nico said in a chipper manner. The girl looked shocked to see her friend.

"What is going on here?" she asked. This is why I didn't want to tell her about the plan. She's just going to go on about how stupid I am. Well, my plan is foolproof, thank you very much. One of the many reasons why I hate her.

But she's still really cute.

"It's all part of the plan," I reassured her. Maybe she will understand how amazing it is. Doubtful, but a guy can dream.

"Yeah!" Nico explained. "Grady and I are in on it." Bafoon number one needs to shut his mouth before he ruins the plan. Bitterman and Marshall might be close.

"Where's Grady?" Sonny asked.

Nico unzipped the costume to reveal Grady in the bottom half.

"Hey Sonny!" the pudgy boy exclaimed. When I lent them the Bigfoot costume, I definitely didn't want them to share it. I mean, isn't having one Random in my costume bad enough?

Sonny turned to face me. "How is this supposed to break up Bitterman and Marshall?!" she exclaimed. Oh, yeah. She's definitely going to be mad.

"It's all in the script." I'm just going to wing it. If she can't appreciate the art of Mackenzie Falls then obviously she doesn't understand the true complexities of life. My show has many real world applications.

"What script?!" Ooh, touchy.

I pulled the Mack Falls script out of my jacket and opened it to Sonny. "Episode 319 of Mackenzie Falls. Bigfoot Gets the Girl! It's a classic!"

If looks could kill, I'm pretty sure I'd be dead right now.

Sonny grabbed the script. "Oh my gosh! This is your plan? This isn't real! This is a show!"

How dare she! Can she not understand the true essence of art? My show is very real!

"Sonny! Sometimes life imitates art!" She just looked confused, so I continued. "This piece of art is about a couple who takes a drive up to Lookout Mountain for a romantic evening." She rolled her eyes. Again. See, this is why we rarely get along.

"Yeah and then Bigfoot comes out of the woods and scares them!" Nico piped in. Well, at least he's good for something.

"And the guy gets so freaked out he runs away," I finished.

"And that gets the girl to break up with him," Sonny added. Ah ha! I knew she would learn to appreciate my show. Maybe now I can ask her out. No, no, no. I did NOT just think that. Bad Chad. I hate Sonny.

"Exactly!" I replied.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed. See, I knew she'd come around. "That is the worst plan I've ever heard from the worst show I've never seen!" And here we are, back to square one.

"Oh, well here come the lovebirds." We glanced over to Marshall's car pulling up to the mountain top. "So unless you like the chewy taste of worms..."

"Nico put your hat back on!" I know exactly how to get her to listen to me. We crouched down and turned towards the car in silence, trying to hear their conversation.

"This is never going to work!" Sonny exclaimed as we peeked over to the two adults. Does he have no faith in me? I mean really. At least I'm not as dumb as the bafoons in the Bigfoot suit.

"Oh yeah! How do you know?" I asked. She thinks she's so damn smart. Well, I'll have you know I am just as smart as Little Miss Sunshine over here.

"Because I know people!" she exclaimed. I am going to prove that I am so much smarter and better than her.

"Yeah, well I know people too."

"Oh yeah! Well I know them better!" Stupid Random. Stupid cute. Stupid annoying. Stupid somewhat feelings. Stupid ugh! "Watch." Great, now she's going to try and prove that she's so much better than me. "Marshall's going to put his arm around her." We glanced over just in time to see Marshall dragging his arm around Bitterman's shoulder.

"Oh yeah," I muttered. I'll show Sonny Munroe. "Well now he's about to use some breath spray!" Sure enough, Marshall turned away from Bitterman and sprayed some liquid into his mouth.

"Okay!" Sonny tried to think of something to say. "Well. Now he's about to try and kiss her." Oh please, even I could have called that one.

"Yeah wrong!" It felt so good to contradict her. Our arguments are the highlight of my day. "Cause here comes Bigfoot!" We watched as Marshall and Bitterman leaned in to kiss. Before their lips met, Nico and Grady let out a low roar.

Sonny and I crouched down once again. The sound was muffled, but I heard Marshall yelling about Bigfoot and I guess Bitterman thought he was talking about her. Touchy.

"Ah! I told you it would work!" I exclaimed. Sonny looked annoyed. I beat that sucker! Score one for moi!

"I can't let this happen." Sonny opened the door to my car and walked over to the two adults.

"Wait! Where are you going?" I asked. Eh, she's just pissed that I was right. Again.

Soon enough, Bitterman was out of the car and beating the hell out of the two bafoons. I had to admit, it was pretty funny. Especially considering who was in the suit. I couldn't hold in my laughter. It was probably the funniest thing I had ever seen. The best part was, the whole time Sonny was trying to stop the breakup. Ah, she's so sickeningly nice.

Suddenly I heard a voice from the backseat. "I must have dozed off!" Oh, I completely forgot about Tawni. M'bad. "Look a new purse!" She held up a piece of the Bigfoot costume. That's just wrong.

The two bafoons sprinted into my car and demanded that I take them home. I got ready to drive away, but I wanted to get the last word with Sonny before I left.

"And for the record this is exactly how the episode ended!" I shouted at her. She rolled her eyes at me, and I shot her a classic Chad Dylan Cooper wink back. I always win.

I probably should have asked Sonny if she wanted a ride, but I'm assuming that Marshall gave her one. My biggest regret of the night was not hearing about her dream guy. I know, crazy right? I was really just curious about it. Anyways, it's probably nothing like me.

So I have no further ideas as to what to do about my somewhat feelings. Sonny is just so complicated. One minute we're arguing, and the next we're having a sweet moment. I've never had that kind of relationship with someone before. Anyways, I'm just going to try to get her out of my system. Oh! Maybe I'll write a movie about my life and make her my love interest. Then she will surely be out of my system. I think I'm going to go work on that. Anyways, they are just somewhat feelings. Most of the time I hate her, so nothing is going to come of it.

Right?

* * *

**What do you guys think? Read, review, and enjoy! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**So, I decided that for this chapter I would just start with the last scene of Sonny, Selena, and Chad at the end. I love this episode, but I was trying to write this chapter on a train. The end is the best part anyways. Enjoy! I loved adding on to this episode. I hope you guys love it too! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or anything associated with it. **

* * *

Well, my movie didn't really go as planned.

I wrote Sonny in as my love interest because I thought that letting it out would be a good way to get rid of my somewhat feelings. Right?

Wrong. I've basically made my somewhat feelings ten times more apparent to myself and everyone around me. It's all because of that stupid little wizard, aka Selena Gomez.

So, when I wrote Sonny in as my love interest, I realized that my somewhat feelings wouldn't go away if she played herself. I decided to hire an expert, Selena Gomez, to play Sonny. I let Sonny read for the part of herself, only because I thought it would be hysterical to crush her dreams of starring in my movie. Anyways, I gave Selena the part. Then she came up with this crazy theory that Sonny and I like each other. Okay, just because I have somewhat feelings, doesn't mean I like her. I just... I don't know what I feel, okay! Well Selena thought she was some relationship wizard and could decide how we felt about each other. Idiot. Anyways, now we are on the set of my movie, and Selena has hired Sonny as her 'Sonny Consultant.' That's just dandy.

Sonny walked up to Selena. "Now, um Selena, I think you're playing it wrong." Oh no she didn't. This is my movie! "When he's staring into your eyes, he's actually staring at his reflection in your eyes. Oh, and you hate him! Action!" I am the director of this movie! That little Random.

Bart handed me my microphone, and I started yelling into it. "I say action!"

"Well, I say it better!" Nobody says action better than Chad Dylan Cooper! "Action!"

"ACTION!" This girl is in for it! Who the hell does she think she is?

"ACTION!"

"ACTION!"

"Oh, would you just do the stupid scene?" an enraged Selena yelled as she barged in between us. Sonny stomped off to her chair and sat down with a huff. That's what happens when you mess with Chad Dylan Cooper. Stupid Random.

The music started playing and Selena and I walked over to the fake bush. "Oh Sonny, try to stop yourself from falling in love with me. I beg you." I glanced over at Sonny just in time to see her roll her eyes at me.

"I'm just a small town girl with a big town dream," Selena said. "And meeting you was the biggest dream of all." I know Sonny never said that, but come on. Everyone knows that the only reason she wanted to be on So Random was to meet me, right?

"Okay. Cut, cut, cut, cut!" Sonny yelled as she pranced over, microphone in hand.

"Really?" I asked. This is why I didn't cast her. She's such a diva. Well, that and my somewhat feelings. This movie isn't even helping me deal with them.

"It's okay Chad. She's helping me," Selena replied as she walked over to Sonny. Always the nice girl, Gomez. I guess she doesn't have to deal with Sonny everyday, but still.

"Selena, remember. Your biggest dream is to be on So Random!" Liar. "Chad is just the monster that wakes you up!" I am not a monster! That little diva. "Oh, and remember that you hate him! You just really really hate him!" She loves me. Um, not that I want her to. Because love and somewhat feelings are not the same. "Action!" I say action!

"Sonny," I said as I turned to Selena.

"Oh and one more thing!" Sonny yelled as she walked back on set. She always barges on set. I don't understand why! Ugh. "He's the worst actor of our generation!"

Okay, lies. She has gone too far! I've had enough of her!

"Bart!" I yelled. My assistant handed me my microphone. "Cut! Cut! Stop the lying!"

"You stop the lying!" Really, can she not think of a better comeback?

"You stop the lying!" Okay, I guess I can't either.

"Stop! Just stop it!" a voice yelled. Sonny and I turned to face Selena, who had an exasperated look on her face. "Gosh, I was wrong. You two should never be together!"

Finally. That took long enough. Now, I don't have to worry about anyone finding out about my somewhat feelings. But I still have to deal with the diva.

"Finally!" Sonny exclaimed. "I've been trying to tell her that all day!" Her too? Oh, great. Really Gomez, really?

"You've been trying to tell her that?" I asked. "I've been trying to tell her that too!" Wait, Selena could sense my somewhat feelings towards the most annoying person in the world, and she sensed Sonny's too. Does that mean Sonny has feelings for me? Wait, I'm supposed to be getting rid of my feelings! Bad, Chad!

"Well, I told her first!" She always has to one up me, doesn't she? Annoying. "She thinks she's some sort of relationship wizard!" Exactly! Selena is so full of it! She thinks she can tell us what to feel! Well, I'll show her!

"Yeah," I replied. "Look at her with her with her little wizardy magic beams!" You know what? Gomez can't tell me what to do! I can make my feelings known, and she shouldn't be able to tell me who I like or don't like! Or have somewhat feelings for! "Who does she think she is to tell us that we can't like each other? Okay! If I want to like you I will!" Gotcha Gomez!

"Yeah," Sonny replied. "And if I want to like you, I will!" Woah, I was not expecting that. But let's keep going! Showing Selena up is fun!

"If I want to think that you have pretty hair! I will!" I announced, triumphantly.

"And if I want to think that you have sparkly eyes, then I will!" What can I say? My eyes are very sparkly.

"Yeah! So take that Selena!"

"In your face Gomez!" We shared a fist bump. That was so fun! Selena will know to never tell anyone who to like again.

"Wow," Selena stood up and walked over to us. "You guys got me! There is nothing going on here! You two are... Perfect for each other!" She stormed away from the two of us.

Oh, crap. I didn't realize what I was doing until it had already been done. I'd just flat out admitted my somewhat feelings for Sonny? I had even admitted that I had more than somewhat feelings, and I hadn't even admitted that to myself yet.

But, wait. Didn't Sonny do the same for me?

"I'm out of here!" Selena threw the microphone on the floor and stormed off.

"Wait, wait. So you're leaving my movie?" I asked. Selena couldn't leave! I'd be short my female leave. Then I'd be forced to work with Sonny, and I'd have to cope with the possibility of having more than somewhat feelings and actually liking her.

"I don't need this!" Selena exclaimed. "I was in Camp Hip Hop!" Selena ran off, leaving Sonny and I alone on set.

"Okay, bye Selena!" Sonny called, but the girl was already gone. "It was nice working with you!" Sonny turned back to me. "Aw, she seems nice. I should call her" Yeah, if you like snoopy people who make you admit your feelings to the world before you even admit them to yourself.

"Why?" I asked. "Are you going to become BFFs with Selena Gomez?" I laughed at that one. A famous actress wouldn't take the time to be friends with a Random, even Sonny.

"It could happen!" she protested. Aw, she was so cute. Stupid cute.

Sonny looked down at the ground as if she was becoming shy about something. "So?" she asked. "Do you really think I have pretty hair?"

Did she have to bring that up? You know, I really need to learn to deal with my somewhat feelings. Or my actual feelings, I guess, but that is to be determined.

I glanced down at the ground as well. "I dunno," I mumbled. But alas, my curiosity got the best of me, and I had to question Sonny about the possibility of her having feelings as well. "Do you really think I have sparkly eyes?"

"I dunno," she mumbled back. I couldn't tell if she was mocking me or not. "Well, one of them is." Nuh uh! They so both are!

I guess I know what I have to ask her. And no, I'm not going to ask her out. "So, do you want to be in my movie? I kind of need a Sonny."

"Fine," she said as a faint smile appeared on her face.

"Fine," I replied. Ah, back to the usual bantering.

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine. I'll set you up an audition, nine o'clock?" That would give me time to figure out about my somewhat, possibly more, feelings.

"Really Chad, really?" she asked. Dang, why does she have to be so cute?

"Fine, you've got the part," I mumbled into the microphone and walked off.

Stupid Selena Gomez, making me deal with things that I don't want to deal with.

* * *

So, the filming of the movie has gone pretty well so far. Sonny was actually an extremely talented actress. Well, she was playing herself, but still. We hadn't acknowledged what had happened with Selena yet. Our arguments were continuing as usual, but sometimes things got awkward between us. I knew our casts could tell something was up, but they didn't dare bring it up.

It was the last day of filming, and coincidently, the last scene we were shooting was the romantic scene between Sonny and I. Sonny had convinced me to change it to a dream sequence because it wouldn't be realistic for her to just randomly fall in love with me. I told her that it wouldn't be realistic for me to dream about her being in love with me, but the entire creative team thought Sonny's idea was better. Alas, I was outvoted, so I am having a dream about Sonny falling in love with me.

Like I'd ever have a dream about that. Psh.

We had already shot the scene of me waking up, so all that was left was to film the actual dream. Everyone else had gone home, so it was just me, Sonny, and the entire creative team left on set.

"Oh, Sonny," I said, dramatically. "Who knew that when you left your little comedy show, you'd be falling hard for the king of drama." She put on a lovestruck face, and if I didn't know any better, I'd think she was actual in love with me. That's impossible, but then again, she did say that I had one sparkly eye.

"Oh, Chad," she whispered seductively. "Dreamy, dreamy Chad. Of all the eyes in Hollywood, I had to stare into yours." Ugh, she makes it so hard to cope with my feelings.

"Oh, Sonny." I grabbed her hand and led her to the bushes. "Try to stop yourself from falling in love with me. I beg you."

"I'm just a small town girl with a big town dream, and the biggest dream of all was meeting you." I laughed inside my head. That was definitely something that she'd never say.

"But what about our casts?" I asked, pacing back and forth.

"When you love someone as much as I love you," she whispered. "No one can stop you. Kiss me, Chad." I gulped. This was the moment we had been trying to avoid for the entire duration of filming. I shut my eyes and leaned in. We were inches from touching, but I could already feel the sparks.

"CUT!" Timothy yelled from offset, just before our lips met. "I just had the most incredible artistic vision! Chad is going to wake up just before they kiss! Genius, right?" I glanced over at Sonny, who had a relieved look on her face.

"Timothy!" I yelled at my boss. "I'm the one who wrote the script, so I say that we should kiss!" I was fuming. Who did Timothy think he was?

"Alright Chad," Timothy announced. "I know Miss Munroe is pretty, so you must really want to kiss her. I just think that this is best for the movie." Both of our faces turned beet read.

"Um, yeah," I muttered. "That's what is best."

"That's a wrap!" Timothy cheered. One by one, all of the crew filed out.

Sonny flashed me a smile. "Thanks for giving me the part." I smiled back.

"It's no problem. You make a pretty good you." We shared a laugh and an awkward glance.

"So," I muttered.

"Soo," she replied. "Listen, about what happened with Selena."

"Let's just forget about it!" I exclaimed. I could've sworn that Sonny's face fell.

"Yeah!" she replied, her voice raising an octave. "That's exactly what I was going to say! We were just caught up in the moment, right?"

"Right!" I laughed. "Us? Liking each other?"

"Crazy!" she exclaimed. "We hate each other!"

"Exactly! No one can tell us what to think, right?"

"Yeah! Catch you later, Chad!" she replied as she packed up her bag. "Oh, and my friends and I are having a screening party when the movie debuts. So, you can come if you want to."

"Eh, I might," I said. "I'll see if I can fit it in my schedule. See ya around, Sonny."

We left the set right then, and I spent a lot of time wondering if there was something that we had wanted to say to each other. The awkwardness was undeniable. At least, up to the point where we had just had the conversation.

Maybe I have somewhat feelings for Sonny. Heck, maybe I even have more than somewhat feelings for her, but I'll deny it day and night. I can't like her, can I? Maybe I'm just confused, or maybe I actually do have feelings for her.

And maybe, just maybe, she feels the same way.

That thought alone made me want to jump up and down like a little boy on Christmas morning.

* * *

**What do you think? Read, review, and enjoy! Make sure to check out my new story, A Very Condor Thanksgiving!**


	14. Chapter 14

**As promised, here is the next chapter! I'm going to try to get a new one soon. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't known Sonny With a Chance or anything associated with it.**

* * *

Being the host of Celebrity Practical Joked is a very big deal. Only really famous people get to do it. It is one of the biggest honors in all of Hollywood. Of course, as soon as I found out that this honor was bestowed upon me, I felt the immediate need to go rub it in Sonny's face.

Things had gone back to normal at the studio after the movie. The awkwardness between Sonny and I seemed to have disappeared. At least, I think so. I honestly have no clue what's going on with us. Or what is going on with me, for that matter. I've never had real feelings for a girl before, and honestly, it kind of scares me. I know, Chad Dylan Cooper, scared. Crazy, right? I don't know. All I know is that bickering with Sonny is fun, and even though I might possibly have somewhat feelings or potentially more than somewhat feelings for her, she really ticks me off. It's also quite fun to tick her off.

Being a confused teenage boy really sucks.

I waltzed into the prop house, holding a magazine with my face on the cover. Sure enough, it was the magazine announcing my reality stint. What? Can't a guy brag?

I sighed and cleared my throat. Sonny turned around as I walked in, and a huge smile spread across her face.

"No way!" she exclaimed. "Let me see that!" She grabbed the magazine from my hand and took a look out the cover. How cute that she was so excited for me.

"Pretty cool, right?" I asked, popping my collar.

"Uh, yeah!" Sonny announced. "They're making a movie out of my all time favorite super hero, Fashionita!" She thrust out her hand like she had super powers or something. Really? Can she not take the time to acknowledge that there is a giant picture of my gorgeous face on the cover?

"I love Fashionita!" Grady cried as he walked over to the two of us.

"Me too!" Sonny and Grady smiled simultaneously. "Glamorous fashion designer by day!"

"Even more glamorous crime-fighter by night!" Why does it hurt me that she is smiling and laughing with another guy? And Grady Mitchell of all people. Like I've said a million times, stupid somewhat feelings.

"This is the role I was born to play!" the two teens announced at the same time. Okay, wow. That's awkward. "Fashionita!"

Grady must have realized his mistake because his face turned beat red, and he started walking back towards Nico. Good, stay away from my Sonny. Um, not that I care about her or anything. Psh.

"I mean, you were born to play it," Grady stammered as he sauntered backwards. "I was born a boy." Thank you captain obvious.

"Well I have to get an audition," Sonny said as she turned back to me. Well, I do know the director. Maybe I'll hook Sonny up. Not because I like her. Somewhat feelings and liking are not the same thing. Because, um, I want to do something nice for the enemy. That's it.

"Please," Tawni exclaimed as she barged between the two of us. "I'd be a much better Fashion What's Her Face!" Um, no. That's probably not true if she can't even remember her name.

"You don't even know her name!" Sonny said to her blonde friend. Great minds think alike. Not that Sonny has a great mind. No Random has a great mind. Psh.

"Does it matter?" Tawni asked. Um, yeah. "I just know I'd be a better What's Her Face!"

This was getting annoying. "Okay people!" I announced. "Do you really think I came all the way over here to not talk about me?"

Sonny grabbed the magazine from my hand and started reading it to her friends. "Mackenzie Falls' Chad Dylan Cooper will be doing double duty.."

She was cut off by Grady's cackles. "Double duty," he mustered out as his laughs rang through the room. Wow, immature much?

"Okay enough!" Sonny cried. Thank you Sonny. "Apparently, Chad is hosting a new hidden camera show called Celebrity Practical Joked."

I flipped my hair out of my face. "Yeah, I play crazy pranks on celebrities, and then I pop out and say, 'You've been Celebrity Practical Joked sucker!'" I flashed a peace sign, and all of the Randoms looked at me like I was crazy.

"That means you're on two TV shows we won't watch," Nico said. The rest of the Randoms, even Sonny, burst out in laughter. Ah, they don't know real entertainment.

"Cause he's doing double duty," Grady mumbled. Everyone shot him an annoyed look. Enough with the 'double duty' jokes.

Suddenly, an idea formed in my mind. I was going to turn all of the Randoms against each other, and make them think that someone was helping me with the prank. Then I would actually prank one of them. Just not Sonny, because um. I don't have a good reason. Stupid somewhat feelings.

"Sure," I said with an annoyed tone. "Laugh it up now. You won't be laughing when I prank you on my show." This was going to be hysterical. "Who knows? Maybe one of you will be arrested by a fake cop or covered in fish guts. So beware!" I noticed that Nico and Grady were holding a tray with two pieces of popcorn, so I picked them up. "Oh, popcorn!"

"NOO!" they screeched as I walked out of the prop house. Really, they can make some more. It's not even a big deal.

"Chad! Wait up!" a voice called from behind me. I turned around to see Sonny Munroe with a dashing smile spread across her face. Wait, the only time she uses that smile is when she wants something. Oh, great.

"What do you want, Munroe?" I asked. Her face fell a little when she realized I had caught onto her, but she quickly reincarnated her adorable smile.

"Can't I come talk to my favorite Chad Dylan Cooper without wanting something?" She slung her arm around my shoulder. Okay, this was getting kind of weird.

"No. That's your 'I want something smile,'" I replied. She obviously gave up on that act because she quickly uncoiled her arm from around my shoulder.

"Look, I was reading about the Fashionita audition, and I noticed that the director is named Michael DeWitt, that wouldn't happen to be..."

I quickly cut her off. "He is Chastity's cousin." I knew what was coming next.

"Well, it is my dream role, and I feel like it is just meant to be," she stammered, a faint blush rising to her cheeks. "I know you and Chastity are good friends, so I was wondering if..."

"Okay," I quickly replied.

A shocked look showed up on her face. "You didn't even hear what I was going to say!"

"Yeah," I replied. "But I already knew what it was. Sure I'll set you up with an audition. Why not?"

A huge smile spread across her face. "Really Chad? Oh my gosh you are the best frenemy in the entire world!" She spun around, grabbed my hands, and kissed me on the cheek. "Ah! I'm so happy!" She skipped away with her adorable little smile plastered from ear to ear.

Why do I feel the sudden urge to never wash my cheek again?

* * *

"Please!" I begged as Chastity got her makeup done. I had been pestering her about the audition for ten minutes, but she wouldn't budge.

"Chad!" she exclaimed, while Emily, the Mack Falls makeup artist, drew a thin line of eyeliner around her green eyes. "This movie is a big deal. Michael said that Miley Cyrus and Vanessa Hudgens are up for the lead. I can't just barge in and make him give your little friend an audition!"

"Chas!" I pleaded. "This is really important to her. She just needs one audition. It will take ten minutes!" Chastity wasn't budging, and it was getting quite annoying. I was just trying to do something nice for my enemy. Isn't that acceptable?

"Well," Chastity muttered as she turned to me. "Maybe if you told me who this mysterious girl is, then I'd be more willing to get her an audition." She gasped. "Is it the girl who left those lipstick stains on your cheek?" She squealed. "Oh my gosh! Chad! Who is it?"

I quickly raised my hand to cover my cheek. "What lipstick stains?" My face turned beat red.

"Wait." Chastity's face lit up, as if she had an idea. Uh oh, this can't be good. "You just went over to the So Random set. You want to set up an audition. Lipstick stains! Oh my gosh! Of course I can get Sonny an audition!" She smiled and sauntered off. I raised my voice, as if I was about to say something, but I couldn't think of anything.

Are my somewhat feelings really that obvious?

* * *

At lunch, I spied the Randoms sitting in the cafeteria with worried looks on their faces. It seemed that Zora had told them that I was going to try turning them against each other. Was it really that obvious? Well, I may as well play it up.

"I refuse to believe that any one of us would be working with Chad on a prank," Sonny insisted. This was going to be too easy.

I came up behind her. "Unless one of you is! Probably not." I started walking away. "Unless I'm lying! Probably not. Unless I am!" Ah, this was fun! "See you later!" I called to Sonny. Who cares about the other Randoms? "Especially one of you."

Again. Too easy. I handed Grady his sausage, and apparently he thought it was dynamite. I think that I might die laughing because of this.

* * *

I was eating my lunch on my set while Marta and Skylar filmed a scene. I had just finished my list of how to prank the Randoms, and I was enjoying watching the mediocre acting that wouldn't be so mediocre if I wasn't on the show to compare it to.

"Hey, Chad!" a voice startled me. I jumped up, spilling my hot wings all over my white dress shirt. Of course, Sonny Munroe was standing behind me with a huge grin plastered across her face. I could tell she was holding in a laugh. "Nice shirt."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks. What do you want? I'm very busy."

"Yeah, well your lunch is gone now, so you can spare a few minutes." She giggled. "I actually came to see Chastity."

My face fell. "What? Why?"

"I wanted to thank her!" she exclaimed. "Michael called, and I have an audition today!"

"Um, shouldn't you be thanking me? I'm the one who told Chastity to get you an audition in the first place!"

"Yeah, but you didn't take the time to call him! Just tell me where she is."

I pointed over to the side of the set where Chastity was conversing with Portlyn.

"Thanks Chad! And for the record, thanks again. I'm pretty sure I already thanked you."

I smiled. "You're welcome."

Why does she make life so complicated? Can't she just be stupid and ugly? For the millionth time, stupid somewhat feelings.

* * *

A few hours later, I went over to the cafeteria to grab a fro yo. I happened to bump into the Randoms, sans Sonny and Zora. They seemed awfully chipper for people who had the possibility of getting pranked. They all greeted me with my name in a curt manner.

"Randoms," I replied. If Sonny wasn't there, I didn't have time for them.

Suddenly they all turned around as if they had realized something. They rushed towards me.

"Chad!"

"Chad?"

"Chad!"

"Randoms?" That was really wired.

They began to say my name, but I stopped them. "Please. Not again."

"What are you doing here?" Tawni asked. Um, eating. "Shouldn't you be at Sonny's audition?" No, that would make my somewhat feelings way too obvious. Duh.

"Yeah. Ready to prank her!" Grady exclaimed. They think the audition is a prank? Wow, they really have turned against each other.

"I'm not pranking her," I reassured them. "The audition's real."

"Real?" Tawni gasped. "This is horrible!"

"That means," Grady started.

"They really didn't call me to audition!" the blonde exclaimed. She looked like she was going to burst into tears. Okay, you're not going to get an audition for a movie if you don't know the name of the part you're auditioning for.

"I'm gonna call Sonny," Nico said. He tried to reach for his phone, but a baby was glued to his hand. I don't even want to know. "Will somebody without a baby on their hand call her?"

"I'll text her!" Grady cried.

I stood up. "Well, I've got to get going! It was nice talking to you, but your loser aroma is starting to rub off on me."

"Not so fast, Cooper!" Tawni stopped me. "Why did you set Sonny up with an audition? Do you like her or something?" I remembered the other time that Tawni had questioned me about my feelings. The result wasn't pretty.

"Psh. No. Why would you think that?"

She rolled her eyes. "You know, for two people who both really like each other, you guys really have problems with admitting it!"

The two boys didn't seem to hear her, and the three sauntered off, probably to warn Sonny.

I really need to figure out how to hide my somewhat feelings. Pushing them away isn't helping.

* * *

I was in the hallway when Chastity approached me. Her face was red with anger.

"Chad Dylan Cooper! Did you make Sonny think the audition was a prank?"

"Maybe." I sighed. "In all honesty, I didn't mean to."

"Well, she blew it. She dumped maple syrup and feathers all over Michael." She handed me her phone, which had a picture of Michael covered in yellow feathers in sticky goo.

"Wow." I laughed. "She's good."

Chastity rolled her eyes. "Why are you trying to prank them anyways?"

"As much as I'd love to stay and chat. I should probably go talk to Sonny."

"Really?" Chastity said in a sarcastic tone.

I walked into the prop house to see Sonny standing with her friends. I have been spending an unusual amount of time here. I feel like I hang out here more than I hang at my own set. Stupid Sonny.

"Maple syrup?" I asked. "Really, maple syrup?

Sonny sighed, an upset look on her face. That look broke my heart in two, but I couldn't let her cast know that. I couldn't let myself know that. I hate Sonny. Yep. I think that it's hilarious that she made a total fool of herself. That's right.

"Chad, I'm really sorry," she murmured. "And after you did something nice just to be nice..."

I cut her off. "You syruped and feathered my friend. That's okay. I'm planning on returning the favor!"

Grady stood up and made some weird movement with his hands. "With some flowers?" Again, this is why I need to stop hanging out here.

"With a prank!" I said, mimicking his hand motions. "And now, what I'm going to do is going to be a hundred times worse than what I planned to do before." I honestly hadn't thought of a plan before, but they didn't need to know that.

"What did you plan to do before?" Nico asked.

"Well, whatever it was, it's a hundred times less worse than what I'm planning on doing currently."

"Stop scaring us with math!" Tawni yelled. Suddenly, a brilliant idea formed in my mind. I was going to pull the best prank ever on Tawni.

"So, you and you and you and you." I walked over to the sarcophagus to reveal Zora inside. "And you, better watch out." I walked out of the prop house, leaving Sonny and her friends to be alone.

I don't know why I didn't decide to prank Tawni from the beginning. That would be the easiest and the funniest thing. I didn't want to prank Sonny. I knew she was going to be on the lookout after the audition. Nico and Grady were too dumb to enjoy pranking. Zora, well she's just weird. Tawni was the perfect choice.

I just had to figure out what to do.

The opportunity presented itself while I was practicing my pranking speech.

"Hey there, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, and you've just been Celebrity Practical Joked!" I was too good.

"Chad!" Tawni yelled from behind, startling me. "Did I ever mention that I've always admired your acting?"

"Only when you want something," I replied. The blonde's face fell. "What do you want?"

"I want you to get me an audition for Fashionita!" Well, at least she can remember the name now.

Suddenly, the best idea is ever had popped into my mind. I was going to get Tawni, and I was going to get her good.

"Fine, but WIIFC." This was going I be the best prank in the history of pranks.

"What's that stand for?"

"What's in it for Chad!" Shouldn't she know that. Sonny isn't the only one that needs to get caught up on her CDC trivia. Wait, no, I can't think about Sonny. "That's what I do now. I abbreviate. So WIIFC?"

"CASH!" She pulled out a wad of green bills from her purse.

"Well, I don't know what that stands for, but I do like money." I grabbed the bills from her hand, forming a plan in my mind. Maybe I didn't set Sonny up with a fake audition, but that didn't mean that I couldn't set Tawni up with one. "Let me just call the director real quick."

"Let me listen in, so I know it's not a prank." I laughed. She was smarter than she looked, but I could definitely outsmart her.

Tawni Hart, you've just been Celebrity Practical Joked, sucker!

* * *

While Tawni was at her audition, I got a call from Sonny. She had just gone in a practice room, and I was outside waiting for my grand entrance.

"Hey, Sonny! What's the dilly?"

She sounded annoyed, and I sensed that she had just rolled her eyes at me. "The dilly is that I give up! Nico and Grady are stuck in a net! Everyone keeps saying cahoots! You win! I'm tired of this paranoia! Just leave my cast mates alone!" I didn't know this was a competition, but I do like winning. Especially against Sonny. "Prank me and get it over with!"

If only she knew. "Ah, it's too late. Actually, I already have a prank running. It's called Tawni's fake audition."

"WHAT?!" She's cute when she's angry. Stupid cute.

"Yeah, I was actually inspired by your audition. I guess that makes you Chad's little helper!" I hid behind a tree, as I saw Tawni practicing.

"Pranks for the help Sonny!" I said, trying to stop myself from bursting into laughter.

Tawni had just gone in, and I was standing outside listening to her audition. She was tap dancing with a fez and talking in a French accent. Wow, I was really good at this. Maybe I should quit Mack Falls and make this my full time job. No, then is never see Sonny. God, why? I just can't understand. I argue with her, and she makes me so angry. She's just so cute and interesting, which makes me even more angry because I can't control my feelings towards her.

Suddenly, Sonny and her two guy friends burst through the door. "Tawni! Don't do anything stupid!" Nico yelled, only to see her in her fez.

"What are you doing?" the blonde exclaimed. "You're running my audition!"

"We're trying to save you!" Sonny protested. Always the nice girl, Munroe. "Now take off the fez!" Tawni just continued her dancing. It was the perfect time for me to barge in.

The camera crew followed me as I walked into the room. "I'm Chad Dylan Cooper! You've just been Celebrity Practical... Wait. No no no. Tawni's supposed to be covered in fish guts." Sure, the hat was ugly, but I had planned much worse. "Why are you wearing a fez? What's going on here? Where are my fish guts and what happened to my prank?"

Zora Lancaster, of all people, peeked out from behind the curtain. "She's not being pranked Chad, you are. And you're not the new host of Celebrity Practical Joked! I am."

The rest is pretty much history. Turns out, I was never the host. It was Zora the entire time. She turned all of her cast mates against each other, just to watch them act like idiots, and Tawni never wanted the audition. She just did it to reel me in to help Zora. Oh, and they glued me to the floor and window, only to see a pile of manure dumped in my car.

It sucked.

I had been standing there for an hour. The rest of the Randoms had left, and I was alone in the audition room. How could I have been so stupid?

"Hey," a voice called. I couldn't turn around, but I would have recognized the voice anywhere. "Zora said that the glue will get weaker after an hour, so if you pull now, I bet it will come off." Sure enough, I pulled away, and I came off pretty easily.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I just wanted to thank you again, for the audition. I know I blew it, but it was sweet of you to ask."

I blushed. "It was no big deal."

"Still, thanks." She quickly kissed me on the cheek again. "You can be really sweet when you want to be, but for the record, I still hate you."

I smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way." She walked off, leaving me alone, once again.

I'm still never washing my cheek.

* * *

**Read, review, and enjoy! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Oh my gosh guys! Im not dead, crazy right? Well, all I can say is that I'm sorry. I've just been crazy busy! I've been working on this chapter forever, but this morning was the first time I had the chance to finish it. I was in England and France for two weeks, and then I was home for three days. after that I went to camp for a week, and I just got back from that on Sunday. It's been a crazy month, but I promise I am not giving up on this or AVCT. I love you guys too much for that! Expect a new AVCT chapter very soon, and maybe some one shots too :) Enjoy!**

* * *

No one takes away my meditation room.

And when I say no one. I mean no one.

So of course, when Mr. Condor told me that they had to take away the Mackenzie Falls meditation room, I threw a fit. If any other actor did that, Mr. Condor would fire them, but since I am the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper, he can't really fire me.

Well, he could, but that's beside the point.

Anyways, Mr. Condor promised me I could have any room in the studio for a new meditation room. So, I figured that I would make a shenanigan out of it. And of course that shenanigan must involve Sonny.

Now see, I needed to pick the room that would really annoy Sonny. When have I ever passed up the opportunity to annoy her?

I knew exactly what room I would pick.

The So Random prop house.

As soon as I told the cast my plan, they agreed. They hate the Randoms almost as much as I do. Almost, but not quite.

Okay, so maybe pure spite wasn't the only reason I wanted to do this. I figured that if I was mean enough to take something Sonny really cares about away from her, then there would be no way I could have somewhat feelings for her. If I succeeded in this, the feelings would be gone. Right? Okay, so maybe my plan sucks, but it's the best I've got. I'm getting pretty desperate. These feelings have to go away.

We walked into the prop house, only to find Tawni walking out.

"You might want to stick around," I warned her as my cast and I marched in.

"Hey," I greeted Sonny. "Heard you guys got some bad news."

"Yeah! Can you believe it?" she exclaimed. Of course I can. I'm the one doing it. "They're taking away our prop house!

"Yeah, totally know how you feel," I muttered as Portlyn and I measured the room. "One time I got this sweet new convertible and... Six feet." The Randoms shot me a weird glance. Oh right, they probably wanted me to finish my amazing story. "That was it. I had a new convertible! Huh? I guess I really don't know how you guys feel." Of course I don't. Why would Chad Dylan Cooper ever feel like a Random?

"Well, Chad," Sonny started. "It was still sweet of you guys to stop by, measure." Aw, she thinks I'm sweet. No. Bad Chad! I can't think about Sonny that way. "Wait, what are you guys measuring?" Crap, she's onto us.

"Five foot seven and a half," I told Portlyn. Who cares if she's onto us? I mean, I don't care what she thinks. Right? "Perfect." I turned to Sonny. "Didn't you hear? This is going to be the new Mackenzie Falls meditation room. How high do you think the ceiling is?"

"WHAT?" A chorus of screams echoed from the Randoms.

"About six feet..." Grady mumbled. Huh, it seemed he hadn't caught on yet. "So what what what wait what?" Looks like he caught on.

"You can't take away our prop house!" Sonny protested. You know, if she had just never come here, this wouldn't be happening right now. Then again, if she hadn't come, it wouldn't be her prop house.

"Apparently we can!" Portlyn exclaimed. How many times have I told her not to talk without a script. Stupid recurring guest star. "It's in the contract!"

"Lemme see that!" Nico snatched the contract out of Portlyn's hands. "My dad's a lawyer." Oh god, this ought to be good. He flipped through the pages.

"You don't understand a word that's in there, do you?" Grady asked. Well, that may be the first somewhat intelligent thing that I've ever heard come out of Grady Mitchell's mouth. Nico shook his head, and I snatched the contract.

"Let me break it down for you, okay? Section four, article sixteen. It's a little thing I like to call... How to Keep the Cast of the Number One Show Happy Clause!"

"I'll show you claws!" The little Random pounced at me. Okay, she's kind of scary. At least her friends were trying to pull her off of me.

I quickly sprinted off. "I'm watching you," I warned them. Well, mostly Sonny, but whatever.

Not even five minutes after I left, I got a call from Sonny. Ooh, perfect timing, I was just about to bulldoze the prop house wall.

"Hey Sonny!" I answered.

"Chaaaaad," she said in her 'I want something' voice. "It's me." Well, duh. "Look, can we discuss this like real people?"

No, but I can make you think that we can. "Sure! I'm on my way over there right now!"

"Really?" She sounded surprised. I drove my bulldozer into the wall. Just in time to catch an ear piercing scream from each of the Randoms.

"So, what'd you want to discuss?" They all just shot me stunned glances.

This was going to be a long day.

I led my team into the room. "Everything goes. Especially anything.. Funny." I shuddered. "Rubber chickens, pies, girdles. Anything that explodes, pops, bangs, or boings."

"You wouldnt know funny if it came up and exploded, popped, boinged you in the face!" Sonny exclaimed. Duh, isn't that kind of the point?

I ignored her. Talking to her isn't the best way to push away my somewhat feelings. "Start with the gnome," I told my team. "Oh, and that thing with the pointy red hat that she's standing next to."

They then proceeded to chain themselves to the gnome. Well, Tawni put up a little bit of a fight.

"Handcuffs, wow. Usually you're linked together by your lack of talent." Minus Sonny.

They threatened to stay there forever, until they got their prop house back. Eh, I give them four hours. Tops.

* * *

Two hours later, Sonny came marching into my dressing room. I was currently forcing the rest of my cast to move the boxes from the old meditation room to the prop house. I didn't have to do any of that, of course.

"You're pathetic, you know that?" she announced as she slammed my dressing room door.

"Well hello to you too," I said, a smug smile spreading across my face. "Have you and your friends said your goodbyes? We are moving in soon, and we don't want anything funny in the way." Her face was red with anger. I could tell she was trying to contain herself. "Mad, Munroe?"

"No," she said through gritted teeth. "I've just come to tell you that this is one of the lowest things you've ever done, and that's saying something. Why? Out of every room in the studio. There are plenty of non occupied rooms."

If only she knew the true reason. I was trying to make my somewhat feelings go away. You know, sometimes I think it might be easier to tell her about my maybe possible somewhat feelings, but then things would just get too complicated. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do complicated.

"It's amusing to watch you and your friends helpless."

"Well. We have a plan," Sonny announced. A plan. Uh oh, that is never good.

I walked toward her. There was now only about a foot of space between us. "Do you Sonny. Do you really?"

"Yes, Chad. Really." Our faces moved closer together. I could feel the sparks flickering. Our lips were inches away. Was this really happening? Was I finally going to kiss Sonny Munroe? Was I finally going to know how she felt? How I felt, for that matter. "And you're going to be sorry that you ever thought about taking our prop house." She smirked and walked out of the room.

God dammit.

I hate her.

* * *

I banged the gong in the meditation room ridiculously loudly to purposely annoy the Randoms. I didn't know where they were or what they were doing, but I hope they heard. I can't believe Sonny did that to me. She's so annoying. God, why does she have to be cute? It would be a whole lot easier if she was ugly and didn't talk to me. I had just begun to lead my cast in our daily meditation, and you'll never guess who walked in.

Well, actually, you'll probably guess.

Sonny freaking Munroe.

"Om, don't mind me. I'm just here to pick up a prop I left behind." Gosh, rude much?

"Om, just hurry up this is our place now," I reminded her. It's like she doesn't respect anybody. Sheesh.

"Om, I can't find it!" That's just dandy. Can she go away now? I don't want to see her after how she tricked me. "Has anybody seen a little antenna that you can wear on your head if you want to look like a bee?" My cast just stared at her. "Om, I look really cute in it."

I opened my mouth to come up with some snarky remark, but I couldn't disagree.

"Guys, just ignore her," I reminded my cast. "Let's just focus on our breathing." Suddenly I heard a sawing noise coming from the room. "What is that noise? Which one of you has bronchitis?"

Sonny paced over to us. "Oh. No no no. That's not breathing. That's just the sound of Zora sawing through the floor." WHAT?

"Our floor?" I looked around, but I didn't see the little Random anywhere. This has to be Sonny pulling another trick on me.

"No no no. Our floor. Your ceiling. You may wanna wear this." She placed a big yellow construction hat on my head. Great, now I'm going to have helmet hair.

Suddenly, a big chunk of cement fell on top of me. Good thing I had this helmet on. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do concussions.

"What? What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Well," the brunette began. "Marshall said that we could have any other room that we wanted, so we picked that one." She motioned upward, to reveal her friends standing above us, looking down the hole they had just sawed.

"Hey, neighbor!" Tawni called from above. The Randoms were standing in the hole above me, looking down at Sonny and I.

"But we all thought it was missing something, so we built in a multi-purpose hole." A smug grin formed on Sonny's face.

"Now we have a garbage disposal." Nico tossed down a bag of trash, and it landed straight on my head. Gross.

"And a shoe closet!" Tawni threw down at least ten pairs of heels. I had to dodge to make sure they didn't poke my eye out.

"And a bowling alley!" Grady dropped down twelve bowling pins, and Zora threw a huge ball, which barely missed my head.

"And a toilet!" Zora called.

That was the last straw. "Okay! Enough!" I called. The Randoms just laughed. "I know what you're trying to do. You might have scared everyone else off, but it's not gonna work on me. Okay, this is my meditation room, and I will be free!" I shot Sonny a glare, pulled the photo booth open, and sat down on the bench.

Stupid Randoms.

Suddenly, I felt something up my leg.

"It's a rat!" I screamed, running out of the booth. Sonny was standing outside, stifling a laugh.

"So I meditated on it," I mumbled. "I think this place means more to you than it does to me. See ya." I sprinted out of the room.

Well, so much for that plan.

* * *

I'll admit, I felt kind of bad about what I did. Even though it was only to convince myself that I didn't like Sonny, it was a pretty low thing to do. I decided to make up for it by giving the Randoms presents.

Hey, don't look at me like that. I can be nice.

Sometimes.

"Hey, knock knock," I called as I walked into the prop house.

"Who cares?" Blondie called from the other side of the room.

"Alright Randoms," I started. "I know you're mad, and I didn't realize how much this place really meant to you. And, I'll admit, I may have gotten a little bit carried away. But here's a little something to say I'm sorry." I handed Tawni her gift, and she greedily grabbed it.

"Oh!" she cried. "A bedazzled lip gloss case for my bedazzling lips!" I knew she'd love it. One for one!

"Sweet!" Zora called. "A nightlight for my sarcophagus! Now I can see what's been crawling on my leg!" Oh lord. Well, two for two. Now for the final test.

Sonny shot me her classic adorable smile, and I handed her her gift.

"Wow," she mumbled. "It's a signed picture. Of you." Great, how can she be disappointed with that? It's the best gift ever.

"Well, look at how it's signed." She turned the picture over to read, and her cheeks turned a rosy red.

"To my biggest fan. I'm sorry. TV's Chad Dylan Cooper. Awwww! I'm touched! That's so sweet, Chad." She liked it! I felt like a little boy on Christmas morning. "But what'd you get Nico and Grady?"

"Oh," I replied. "That was easy. I let them take a ride on the forklift!"

"Do what on the who now?" Sonny cried. Suddenly, a the forklift came bursting through the wall. Sonny and Tawni let out a scream, and ran over to the other side of the room. Sure enough, Nico and Grady had thought the prop house was Mackenzie Falls. Ah, that was hysterical.

* * *

Two days later, I was chilling in my dressing room, only to be disturbed by the one and only exploding ball of sunshine.

"Hey, loser," she called as she plopped herself down on the couch next to me.

"Are you really calling me a loser?" I murmured. "You are a Random after all."

"Shut up." She playfully hit me on the shoulder.

"No need to get violent!"

She rolled her eyes. "I have rehearsal in five minutes, so I have to make this quick. I just wanted to thank you for the gift. It was surprisingly thoughtful of you. Even though you tried to take our prop house."

I smiled. "I had my reasons."

"I'm sure you did," she replied. "Thanks, Chad." She started to walk out of the room.

Suddenly, I had an idea. "Do I get a hug or something?"

"Not a chance, Cooper," she called.

I rolled my eyes. "You're such a diva, Munroe."

She stuck out her tongue. "Hey, this diva is your biggest fan, so you might not want to insult her."

I smiled.

If only she knew the half of it.

* * *

**Yay! New chapter! I will try to update very soon :) Im going to be home for a week before I go and visit family, so keep your eye out! Love you guys! Read, review, and enjoy! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yay! New chapter! I love this one so much. It is probably my favorite so far. I hope you guys like it as much as I do. Also, prepare yourself for the next one, because things are going to get crazy. I'm so excited!**

**I want to give a quick shout out to The Armadildork. She wrote the sweetest review ever! It made me smile so much. Thank you! :) Thank you to all of you, your reviews make my world go round. They are so lovely!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance or anything associated with it :)**

* * *

I have to admit, I am a very generous person. It's one of my many redeeming qualities that my fans seem to adore.

I'm generally very good at giving people what they want. I give my acting skills to Mackenzie Falls. Honestly, who doesn't want that? I give my fans pictures and autographs, I give the press juicy stories, and I give the world a lovely dosage of Chad Dylan Cooper every Wednesday night.

So, as you can see, I'm generally a very people pleasing person. That is, with the occasional blip. Whenever my mom asks me to massage her feet, I always tell her no. That's just gross.

Of course, when someone wants something from me, they have to do something to get it. Especially, if their name is Sonny Munroe.

Which brings me to our story today. See, I was sitting on set, minding my own business. I wasn't in the best mood, considering that Nico and Grady had just told me that they could make a sandwich better than mine. I mean, really? Nothing, and I mean nothing, is better than my sandwich. Of course, a certain perky brunette found her way over to my set. That does seem to happen quite a bit, doesn't it? Anyways, she wanted a little favor.

"Um, you've got some Chad on your shirt," she announced, scraping the piece of my sandwich off.

"Oh, thanks!" I replied. She shot me back an adorable smile. Ah, stupid cute. You know, I should probably think of a better plan to get rid of my somewhat feelings. My last two plans have failed miserably. I'll get to brainstorming later. I'm going to have to come up with an amazing plan. A plan so perfect that nothing can mess it up.

"So, uh, Chad. I need a favor." Could have seen that one coming from a mile away. "Listen, I'm helping Tawni out, and we need your court side seats for the Lakers game!"

What? I was thinking something more along the lines of 'Chad, I need you to be my boyfriend because I am so deeply and madly in love with you.'

Not that I want her to say that. Psh. Well, I guess I can have a little fun with this.

"You mean these?" I flashed her three tickets and a dashing smile.

"Thanks, Chad!"

"Ah!" Did she really think I'd make it that easy? "Not so fast. I have these seats because...?"

"You're the star of Mackenzie Falls, the number one tween show." Oh, this is going to be fun.

"Oh, that's worth one!" I handed her a ticket.

"And, you have the best tasting sandwich in the whole cafeteria." Ah! Take that Nico and Grady! Even your costar admits it!

"Oh! Here's number two. Wanna go for three?" Her smile quickly turned to a frown. She knows me too well.

"I can't," she mumbled.

"Oh, say it."

"I won't."

"Say it." I could tell that she really wanted these tickets. I'd probably have given them to her anyways, but it never hurts to have a little fun.

"You're the greatest actor of our generation," she mumbled through gritted teeth. I handed her the ticket. I actually have a fourth ticket. Maybe I should go with her.

"Enjoy the game!" Nah, I need to brainstorm.

She flashed me an adorable smile and ran off, probably to tell Tawni.

Stupid cute.

* * *

"Oh my god!" I let out my little girl scream. Hey, don't make fun of me.

Chastity ran over. "What is it? Did someone die?"

I held out my copy of Tween Weekly. "This! I may as well be dead! Someone may as well just kill me now! And my tickets! They were my tickets!"

Chastity snatched the magazine out of my hands. "All this is is Sonny kissing some guy... Oh."

"How could she? After I trusted her with my tickets? Knowing how I feel about her! That little diva!"

"Knowing how you feel about her?" Chastity smiled.

"I mean, knowing how much I hate her, obviously!" I flashed Chastity an unconvincing smile.

"So if you hate her so much, why do you care who she kisses?"

"Because..." Dang, I can't think of an comeback for that one. "I don't know. I just... I need to go see what's up with her and this guy!"

"It was probably just the Kiss Cam!" Chastity called as I stormed away.

Stupid Sonny. Why does she think she can do this? What gives her the right to go and use my tickets to kiss this guy? She told me that she wanted the tickets for Tawni. So she took Tawni along on her date? As what, her wing man? Or wing girl, whatever. I assumed she was setting Tawni up with some guy. Sheesh.

And don't tell me I'm blowing this out of proportion. This is just confusing my somewhat feelings even more. My somewhat feelings that I really need to figure out about!

I heard her voice as soon as I turned the corner. "Tawni, there is nothing going on between me and Hayden! You can't say no to the Kiss Cam!"

Okay, I guess it really was the Kiss Cam, but so what? I still have every right to be upset that she abused my tickets. Oh, and why is she yelling at the door?

"You just couldn't say no to the Kiss Cam, could you?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"Chad, not now."

"I trusted you, Sonny," I began. "I trusted you to use my seats responsibly, and instead I wake up to find this on the cover of Tween Weekly!"

She rolled her eyes. How does she not understand how big of a deal this is? She is ruining our chances of a relationship!

And by relationship, I mean as enemies. Duh.

"Who is this guy?" I demanded.

"The love of my life!" Tawni called from inside their dressing room. Ah, so that was why she was yelling at the door.

"THEN WHY IS SHE KISSING HIM?"

"I don't know!"

"I told you it was the Kiss Cam!" Sonny cried.

"Hey, Sonny!" Nico cried as he and Grady walked around the corner.

"It was the Kiss Cam!" she automatically replied.

"Hahaha, told you it was the Kiss Cam," Grady announced, as Nico gave him some money.

"Listen, do you mind tasting our sandwich?" Nico asked. Wait, WHAT?

"You guys have a sandwich?" I exclaimed. "What kind of sandwich?" This can't be happening. First Sonny kisses someone else and now someone has a sandwich that could threaten mine? Today is just not my day.

"The kind of sandwich that could eat yours for lunch!" Grady cried. Oh, great.

"Do you mind taking your sandwich talk somewhere else?" Sonny protested.

Nico, Grady, and I walked away, bickering about who had the better sandwich. Really? Mine is so obviously superior. Whatever, they can think what they want, but they will never have a Condor cafeteria sandwich.

"So, what were you doing over in our neck of the woods?" Nico asked. Damn, I knew that was coming.

"Um... I was... Um..."

"What's um?" Grady exclaimed. Wow. No wonder they don't have their own sandwich.

"I was just taking a stroll," I added casually.

"With that in your hand?" Nico pointed to the magazine with Sonny and Hayden on the cover.

"Just some light reading!" I exclaimed, probably a little too quickly.

"Right," Nico added, sounding unconvinced. Grady had walked off. He was now attempting to flirt with one of the Meal or No Meal girls. That is one train wreck I do not want to witness.

"Listen, Chad," Nico started. "Is there anything going on between you and Sonny? Because, well, you guys did go on a date, even though it was fake. You know, things get around at this studio. I've heard things, about prom and when you guys were filming your movie. You gave her that present last week, and well, I guess I have to be blunt about it. Are you guys secretly dating?"

I let out a laugh. "What? No? We are not secretly dating! No freaking way!"

"Okay, good," Nico sighed. "Sonny's like my sister, and I wouldn't want her dating a stuck up jerk like you."

That fired me up. "But if we were dating, it wouldn't be your concern! Would it? You know, I'm kind of sick of people at this studio always questioning me about liking Sonny. First Tawni, then Chastity, then that wizard, and now you! Who's next? Is Grady going to catch on? Is it that obvious?"

"Is there something to catch on to?"

I ignored him. Chastity was now standing behind Nico, and Grady and the Meal or No Meal girl had turned to face us. "You know? My somewhat feelings are nobody else's business but mine. I don't know what they are, or why I have them. All I know is that you and Tawni and Chastity and whoever else wants to question me about them has no place to. You don't know me, and you don't know what I'm thinking. So just leave it alone, okay? If I want to have somewhat feelings for Sonny, I will! If I want to be so confused about her, then I will! If I want to hate her one second and kiss her the next, then I will. And there's nothing anyone can do about it!"

Nico looked startled. "Okay, man, sorry I asked." He and Grady backed away, as if I was a psycho killer or something. I turned to face Chastity, who was standing behind me and smiling like she just won the lottery.

"Can I say called it?" She chuckled.

* * *

Chastity and I were sitting on the Mackenzie Falls set. Everyone else had left, but Timothy had given us permission to chill here after hours. I didn't really want to, but Chastity would not stop bugging me about Sonny and what went down earlier. I finally gave in, given that my outburst earlier basically told her everything she needed to know.

Yeah, that wasn't my finest moment.

"So let me get this straight. You say you have somewhat feelings for Sonny. What does that even mean?"

I sighed. "Chas, I've explained this to you like five times. I kind of like her. Most of the time I want to argue with her and talk about how annoying she is, but sometimes, I just feel happy around her. Like I want to be with her. Like I feel for someone other than myself. See? Somewhat feelings. Kinda sorta but not really feelings. It's not too complicated."

Chastity rolled her eyes. "You have more emotions than a thirteen year old girl on her period."

"But," I added, ignoring her snarky comment. "Keep in mind that these feelings are only somewhat. Less than somewhat actually. It's... It's complicated. And if you tell anyone..."

Chastity laughed. "For the millionth time, I'm not going to tell anyone."

At least I knew I could trust Chas, unlike those So Random bafoons. Suddenly, my phone rang. I picked it up, only to see Sonny's name on my caller ID.

"Speak of the devil," I mumbled. "Let me hear you say heyyy!" I announced as I answered the phone. Chastity rolled her eyes.

All I heard was a churning and grinding noise. Sonny let out a yell. "My phone!" she cried.

"Sonny! Sonny?" I exclaimed. The phone clicked off. It sounded like she was in trouble. What if someone was kidnapping her or trying to murder her?

"Chastity, we need to go to the Munroe house! Sonny's in trouble!"

"Yeah, and you definitely only have somewhat feelings for her."

* * *

I pulled into the Munroe driveway exactly ten minutes later. Chastity was riding shotgun, blasting the newest Miley Cyrus song and singing along totally out of key.

"You. Stay here," I told her. "I'm going in." I slammed the car door and walked up to Sonny's apartment, not knowing what to expect. What of I found Sonny lying on the floor, dead? I don't think I could handle that. What if she was gone, and I had no idea where to find her? The possibilities made me feel sick. I finally came to her door and pushed it down. Chad Dylan Cooper to the rescue!

"Freeze!" I cried, revealing Tawni and Hayden standing in the doorway.

"Don't touch my purse!" Tawni screamed. Wait? Did Tawni kidnap Sonny? I knew she was jealous of her, but did she really have to go to such extreme members? And what is that idiot Hayden doing here? Just the sight of him makes me want to gag.

"Chad Dylan Cooper! This is awesome!" Hayden exclaimed. Okay, so he thinks I'm awesome. Maybe he's not that bad. "What are you doing here?"

"I got a weird call from Sonny's cell. I heard screaming and crushing metal, so I cut my massage to an hour and rushed right over here." It's only going to be a half an hour if someone doesn't tell me where Sonny is soon! "Where's Sonny? What are you doing here?" I asked Tawni.

"I live here you silly!" Tawni cried, slapping the wall. She and Sonny live together? Since when? And what the hell is she wearing?

"I'm over here you silly!" I exclaimed. "Okay, something weird is going on." The Tawni Hart I know would never wear that outfit.

"No it's not!" she cried. "I'm just having a normal date in my apartment!" Her apartment? What?

Suddenly, Nico and Grady ran out of the bathroom. "Chad?" they asked. Did they kidnap Sonny? This is getting fishy.

"Nico and Grady?" Hayden asked. "Where did you guys come from?"

Then Grady preceded to tell Hayden his family history. Wow, that guy really is dumb. No one wants to hear that.

"What are you two doing here?!" I cried. What if they were here to tell Sonny about my slip up earlier? Oh god.

"Sonny wanted some of our sandwiches!"

"Cause ours are better than yours!"

No way. I took a bite of the sandwich Grady was holding. "This tastes like it's been out in the sun for ten hours."

"Twelve."

Gross!

Sonny suddenly barged in the room, looking frazzled and messy, but still cute.

Stupid cute.

"What happened to my door?!" she cried. Oops, my bad.

"You mean my door!" Tawni exclaimed.

"No! Chad what are you doing here?" Hey, I thought you were dying, and I was trying to help. Be nice! "And why are you holding my plunger? she asked Nico and Grady.

"You mean my plunger!"

"No!" She looked exasperated. "Why are you wearing my mom's needle pointing glasses?"

"You mean my needle pointing glasses!"

"No, I don't mean that!"

WHAT IS GOING ON?

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," Hayden started. "You mean you didn't needle point these pillows?" Tawni? Needle pointing? Please. "What kind of a person lies about needle pointing? What's going on here Tawni?"

Tawni then stopped at each one of us, thinking we were Hayden. When she arrived at the actual Hayden, she started to talk.

"Look Hayden, who am I kidding? I thought we could really get to know each other, but this is not who I am. Okay? This isn't my apartment, these aren't my glasses, and I've never even been to China. I'm Tawni Hart, and I'm a star! You can take me as I am or not at all! What do you say to that?"

Hayden's face turned green, and he rushed into the bathroom. Well, I guess we know how he feels about Tawni.

"Well, I guess that answers that," she stated.

"I think it's the sandwiches," Nico added. Oh great, I ate one of those.

"You mean the sandwich I just tasted?" Suddenly, I felt sick. Nico, Grady, and I rushed into the bathroom.

That was disgusting.

* * *

I was the last one to finish throwing up, and I walked back out into Sonny's living room. Tawni, Hayden, Nico, and Grady had all left, and Sonny was sitting on the couch, trying to wash puke off of an already ugly blanket.

"That looks disgusting," I added.

"Thank you, captain obvious." She rolled her eyes. "I guess I'm just going to have to order a new Blarmey when I order a new phone."

"What happened to your phone?" I asked.

"Tawni tossed it down the garbage disposal," she told me.

"Ah, so that's what happened. I thought someone was murdering you."

She blushed. "You came all the way over here because you thought I was getting murdered?"

I looked down at the floor. "Maybe. But who would I argue with if you died?"

She laughed. "You know, that might be the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"What can I say? I have my moments, but I should probably get going. Chastity's in the car."

"See ya Cooper," she called.

"Wait," I stopped her. I wanted to do something, anything. Well, what I really wanted to do was kiss her, but I'm not sure how that would have turned out. "Do you want my spare phone?"

She looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah, it's brand new! Here!" I handed it to her.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Don't mention it. Just do me two favors. If Nico and Grady try to talk to you about something that happened today, don't listen to them."

"Alright," she said, looking confused.

"Also, don't go kissing any other boys. Kiss Cam or not."

She rolled her eyes. "Goodnight Chad."

"Goodnight Sonny." I made a kissy face, which caused another eye roll.

I really need to get a handle on these somewhat feelings.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed that! I don't know when I'll update next, but I will try to soon! :) Read, review, and enjoy!**

**xx**


End file.
